Spyro: Vuelo entre Mundos
by KaiserTheArmed
Summary: Nuestro joven dragón purpura vuelve después de pasar su ultima semana de vacaciones antes de regresar a tener muchas nuevas aventuras pero esta vez algo nuevo se le presentara lo cual cambiara su vida para siempre...
1. Capítulo 1 Fin de las Vacaciones

Capitulo 1: Fin de las Vacaciones.

Spyro yacía dormido sobre las almohadas hechas con las plumas y algodones más suaves del Reino Dragón, el magnífico sol comenzaba a asomarse en horizonte, iluminando con su cálida luz dorada como si fuese una manta sobre el reino. Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana de la habitación del pequeño dragón purpura. Esta mañana, va a comenzar un nuevo inicio, una nueva vida completamente diferente. El joven dragón arrugo la cara, molesto, al sentir los primeros rayos solares rozar las escamas de su cuerpo, los cuales interrumpían su sueño "¿Porque no existen las noches eternas?" Pensó malhumorado Spyro, mientras cambiaba a una posición en la cual su cara no mirase en dirección a la ventana.

''Toc Toc''... Se oía el ruido de alguien tocar la puerta... Spyro simplemente lo ignora... ''¡Spyro!''... Se oyó alguien gritar del otro lado. Spyro esperó a que se fuera...''Es hora... ¡DESPIERTA!'' El dragón purpura rezaba para que el ser que lo molestaba no lograra entrar a la casa y en cambio se fuese a molestar a alguien más.

De pronto ese alguien azotó la puerta abriéndola fieramente en el proceso, y cruzando el umbral de esta a toda velocidad el ser, apuntando su cabeza poseedora de un par de cuernos laterales hacia adelante, corrió hacia Spyro y ¡PAM! lo golpeó, despertándolo de una vez por todas del largo, largo sueño.

-¡AGHHH!-. Gritó el joven reptil, con una cara de horror y sorpresa, mientras era lanzado por los aires debido a la fuerza del golpe. Cayendo afortunadamente sobre los cojines esparcidos por el suelo los cuales hacían las de nido-. ¿Que fue eso?-Dijo Spyro rápidamente incorporándose y lanzando una mirada de enfado a su atacante-. ¿¡Eres idiota o que!? Esta mal golpear a alguien mientras duerme, sobre todo cuando quiere tomar 5 minutos de siesta extra-. Replico el joven dragón malhumorado.

No hubo respuestas, solo se escuchaba la gran carcajada del dragón de viento, Raizan, un joven dragón que aparenta la misma edad de Spyro, pero supera a este con algunos centímetros. con verdosas escamas como el pasto, decoradas por elegantes marcas con forma de nubes grisáceas, y su peculiar cresta estilo ''punk'' verde-limón luminoso que alcanza desde la cabeza hasta la cola y sus pequeñas alas, y sus membranas del mismo color de la cresta, y sus bordes puntiagudos que forman dientes.

-¡Pfff! Jejeje... Claro que lo se pero hay excepciones como tu que quieres perder el primer día, mientras todos los demás se van. Como buen ''amigo'', tengo el deber de molestarte y arrastrarte a la iniciación, lo quieras o no.-Aclaró Raizan aun aguantando las ganas de reír contra el suelo, posando la pata derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del joven dragón.

-No necesito que nadie me cuide, no soy un bebe.-Contesto Spyro con el ceño fruncido y elevando la cola unos centímetros del suelo lo cual golpeo suavemente la garra de Raizan logrando apartarlo del hombro.

-Tú siempre dices lo mismo...-Spyro sonrío ante el comentario.- Hey, mira esto.- Dijo Raizan sujetando en fracción de segundos la pata izquierda del dragón púrpura, entregando un arrugado trozo de papel.

-¿Me estas regalando un papel?-Preguntó Spyro mientras miraba confundido el papel.- Creía que tus regalos valían más.

-Quien sabe, en fin me debo ir. Come un poco al menos ''Dragón Adulto''.-Comento riéndose y se marcho de la habitación.- ¡En la sala te guardaron comida!-Agrego antes de abandonar el lugar.

''¿Para que me servirá esto? Esperó y sea algo valioso'' Se preguntaba el joven dragón mientras con dificultad abría con cuidado el trozo de papel maltratado sin romperlo con las garras y poco a poco veía el interior de la hoja, con ligera sorpresa observo lo que contenía.

-¿Jum? ¿Y yo para que quiero una llave?-Se preguntaba así mismo incrédulo por el regalo.

Ciertamente era una llave simple que consistía en una pieza de forma cilíndrica y al final la típica paleta la cual tenía incrustada una pulida gema purpura, que reflejaba el rostro del joven dragón quien miraba con ojos extrañados la llave, sin saber que uso darle, ni siquiera sabía para cual cerradura cabía.

-No le alcanzo aunque sea una cerradura con que abrirla, ni para envolverlo con una mejor envoltura, ¿Sabes para que es Sparx?-Le pregunto Spyro.

Pregunto Spyro sin recibir respuesta quedo mirando a su alrededor, solo para descubrir que su hermano adoptivo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, su habitación no era muy grande, al otro lado de la puerta había un balcón con vista hacia la ciudad, este era una de las pocas habitaciones que tenían ese tipo de vista, personalmente había pedido una mejor habitación después de lo que hizo durante los últimos acontecimientos. A la izquierda había una pequeña biblioteca en la cual había libros de historias, ciencias y algunas de las novelas más famosas de la raza de los dragones, grifos, topos, y muchas otras criaturas, aunque Spyro nunca llego a leer ninguno. En el lado derecho en la pared decorado por una antorcha encendida (al igual que en el lado izquierdo) iluminando la habitación, había dos baúles con las cosas del dragón. Y por último encima de la cama de Spyro situado en el centro de la habitación pegada a la pared había una pequeña repisa que era donde dormía Sparx, aunque él le gustaba más dormir sobre la cabeza de Spyro como lo había hecho casi toda su vida.

-¡Sparx!-Exclamo Spyro, y como lo sospechaba, no hubo respuesta.- ¿Sparx a donde te fuiste?-Se pregunto empezando a preocuparse.

Después de haber dejado la llave encima de uno de los baúles. Spyro se dio a la tarea de buscar cualquier tipo de lugar con tal de encontrar una pista sobre Sparx o a Sparx mismo, comenzó la búsqueda en la habitación. Duro varios minutos buscando por los rincones de la habitación, por debajo de la cama, entre los libros de la biblioteca e incluso afuera del balcón y llego la conclusión que su querida libélula no se encontraba ahí.

-''Si como lo sospechaba debo ir a salir a buscarlo... Hmmm...''-Miro curioso unos segundos a la llave que dejo en la cama, a pesar de ser un objeto extraño para él por alguna razón sentía una corazonada de no dejarlo abandonarlo ni echado de lado, sobretodo siendo el regalo importante de Raizan, así que deducía que algo utilidad tendrá en un futuro.- ''Para algo me servirá en un futuro...''-Pensaba mientras con sus patas, da un gran salto, luego en el aire prepara sus alas y se desplaza unos segundos en el cielo, hasta aterrizar frente al baúl donde dejo la llave y lo cogió con sus patas. Posteriormente con los cuernos pego la tapa del baúl para abrirla inmediatamente cuyo interior contenía objetos raros, valiosos, y brillantes e irónicamente Spyro nunca usa. Resoplo perezosamente y comenzó buscar entre la gran pila de objetos sin usar, sacando del baúl un objeto tras otra.

Después de unos minutos de andar buscando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, con una radiante sonrisa de orgullo extrajo una mochila en cuero de color marrón como la madera, hecho artesanal-mente por él mismo; parecía una bolsa profunda cuya tapa que cerraba la mochila era sujetada por una correa y diseñado perfectamente para aguantar las aventuras más rudas del mundo, además la tapa era decorada por elegantes detalles blancos y con un símbolo de dragón estampando en el centro de la mochila. Abrió la mochila e introdujo la llave en ella luego la cerrado y se la puso sobre el lomo, con cuidado para dejar paso libre sus pequeñas alas y finalmente camino tranquilamente saliendo de la habitación.

Cruzo los pasillos en silencio, en menos de 5 minutos había llegado a la puerta donde lo llevarían al mundo exterior sin embargo la nariz del dragón percataron la aroma de algo suculento que parecía provenir del Comedor entonces recordó las palabras de Raizan, y según él les habían guardaron comida a Spyro, eso despertó el hambre del joven dragón y rápidamente giro la cabeza en dirección a la sala, y cambiando de rumbo, se dirigió a pasos apresurados el lugar donde le esperaría un delicioso desayuno. Apenas llegar inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de la deliciosa comida puesto sobre la mesa principal situada en el centro del amplio comedor incluso más grande que su habitación aun así se quedo parado contemplando con grandes ojos como platos su desayuno la cual consistía de una jugosa carne cosida bañado en salsa y suave textura que despertarían el apetito a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, sin embargo, Spyro se alegro que solo estuviera él y nadie más.

-Entraras a mi boca...-Comentó Spyro al reflexionar un poco las patas traseras y extendiendo sus pequeñas alas a que seguidamente agito sobre el suelo, y con la fuerza de sus patas lo impulsaron a saltar a una gran altura sobrepasando la gran mesa de madera, alcanzando su objetivo e inmediatamente devorándolo trozo por trozo y cuando probó la comida sintió una placentera explosión de sabores liberándose dentro de su boca, disfrutándolo lentamente. Se tomaba su tiempo de comer tranquilamente en un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, perdiendo de vista lo que realmente importaba...

Un ruido de afuera trajo a Spyro a la realidad, recordando lo que realmente importaba ¡Buscar a Sparx! Pensó Spyro preocupado y rápidamente lavo sus garras y boca cubiertas de salsa en el lavado que estaba frente suyo, una vez que estaba listo, apresuradamente salio del comedor y con los cuernos adelanta, pego un fuerte golpe causando un estruendoso ruido contra la puerta al abrirla de un golpe, saliendo como un rayo del Castillo Dragón, donde habitaban la mayoría de los dragones del Reino Dragón.

Spyro quedo plantado en el suelo observando con preocupación al maravilloso mundo donde habitaba esperanzado de encontrar alguna pista del paradero de su fiel amigo Sparx o lo que había provocado el ruido. Él estaba en una de las islas flotantes que conformaban el Mundo Dragón y una de las más grandes, denominado ''El Reino Dragón'', frente a él se extendía un precioso campo de un verde muy intenso, iluminado por los rayos del sol que salio de su totalidad del horizonte gobernando este nuevo día, con árboles de hojas verde oscuro, anchas y grandes que decoraban el inmenso reino y imponentes e importantes edificios a la distancia, de una arquitectura muy trabajada y detallada, de parecer blancas y techos de tonalidades azules y enormes ventanales de cristal. Rebaños de ovejas se veían pastando a lo lejos, Spyro estaba muy tentado por perseguirlos sin embargo se centraba en buscar a Sparx, y también habían portales de estructuras robustas y altas, cada una diferentes y únicas, frente a él había un portal de ángulos puntiagudos y de color plateado, con grabados y detalles en la piedra, como gemas en forma de rombos de diferentes colores, se veía la imagen de un paisaje de una playa dentro de él y unas letras doradas y metálicas suspendidas en el aire frente al portal indicando el lugar donde llevaría el porta; ''Dragón Shores''. Spyro jamás olvidaría sus experiencias con los portales ni mucho menos su intento de obtener vacaciones atravesando aquel portal ''Dragón Shores'' sin embargo no le apetecía abandonar Reino Dragón ni muchos menos dejar a Sparx. La mañana tenía el cielo con los colores cálidos; celeste, amarillo, blanco y también su amplia vista hacia el sol, que transmitía una sensación cálida a cualquiera por sus rayos solares. Spyro podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros, el ruido de las hojas mecerse con la brisa suave que pasaba y recorría también las escamas del joven purpura, que le daban una sensación agradable, el ruido de las ovejas al pastar y llegaba oír el sonido del agua corriendo a un río lejano, pero sobretodo oía la gente gritar de euforia en la lejanía, precisamente en los edificios lejanos del Reino Dragón.

Debo ir a averiguar si Sparx esta allí, después de todo tengo la obligación de estar allí... Aunque parece estar disfrutándolo.

Spyro alzo las patas levemente a unos centímetros del suelo entrecerrando los ojos visualizando la ciudad como una meta el cual cumplir corriendo a toda velocidad para encontrar a su hermano, el hecho de no tenerlo a su lado lo hacían sentir extraño ¿Es común? Casi nunca siente preocupación por alguien solamente así mismo y unas cuantas veces por sus únicos verdaderos amigos o los puede considerar ''buena onda''. Resoplo al cual toro y empezó a correr a grandes pasos acelerando cada segundo apartando con los cuernos a las ovejas que estorbaban en el camino y destruyendo cestas que se posaban al lado de los arboles, no tenía tiempo de pensar en daños colaterales, solo centrándose en pisar la ciudad.


	2. Capitulo 2 La Búsqueda de Sparx

Capitulo 2 La Búsqueda de Sparx

Cuando finalmente llegó Spyro, con sus garras freno bruscamente, arrastrándolas contra la tierra produciendo una profunda marca sobre ella. De golpe levanto la cabeza observando cada mínimo detalle en la estructura de los edificios, personas, objetos, etc... Sin embargo se quedo asombrado y mudo, parpadeo unas cuantas veces asegurando que su visión no le fallaba.

-¡WOW! ¡Quedo muy genial casi no lo reconocía por lo aburrido que era!-Comento impresionado aun sabiendo que no había nadie a su alrededor, no podía evitar decirlo después de ver el gran cambio.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, gustoso se introdujo a la ciudad. Las decoraciones asombraban a Spyro, era prácticamente una ciudad distinta al lugar de las típicas paredes sin color que conocía, Spyro emocionado veía de un lado a otro las paredes ahora coloridas (rojo y Amarillo principalmente, pero también había una gama de colores como verde, celeste, morado, naranja, etc...) por el brillo mágico de las hadas, podía verlas volando libremente con aire y elegancia, otras entusiasmada e impacientes por una cosa, salpicando por toda la ciudad una escarcha mágica que hacía lucir brillante toda la ciudad como una copa de cristal recién pulida. También habían múltiples y distintas mesas redondas pequeñas, grandes y medianas situadas en distintas partes de la ciudad; en las calles, los pasillos, en el centro, y sobre ellos relucían deliciosos postres, bebidas, dulces, y mucha comida para toda la gente que festejaba con rostros sonrientes y divertidas. Spyro caminaba rectamente en la calle principal, lo cual lo condujo directamente al centro de la ciudad, donde paro a ver un poco su alrededor, al lado del joven purpura había una magnifica fuente de un dragón sentado con firmeza sobre la plataforma, ''escupiendo'' el agua por la boca que caía a la fuente.

En la celebración había mucha gente reunida, pertenecientes a mundos distintos, todos festejando con mucha alegría y diversión, la mayoría bebiendo, jugando, y divirtiéndose, lastimosamente no para Spyro, el cual aun buscaba desesperadamente a Sparx entre la multitud, con cierta frustración continuo buscándolo pasando disimuladamente evitando llamar la atención, le habría gustado festejar también pero no sería lo mismo sin el. Pero la felicidad regreso en Spyro tras lograr distinguir entre las personas a la mayoría de sus viejos amigos por ejemplo a su El Fiel Amigo Cazador, La Fauna Elora, La Bruja Bianca, El Sargento Pingüino James Byrd, El Topo Blink La Mole, Sheila la Canguro, y otros seres que reconocían de sus mundos de origen pero no sabia quienes eran. Logro ver a un pequeño topo de estatura pequeña y grandes ojos amarillos, aunque tiernas parecían salirse de las órbitas en cualquier momento, con orejas y cola larga que podría usarla como tercer brazo. Poseía grandes patas la cual aumentaba ligeramente unos centímetros su estatura a pesar de eso no pasaba de la mesa mediana.

Bajo de las nubes cuando escucho una molesta voz grave y ruidosa sonando por encima de las demás voces intentando la llamar la atención; era Ricachón, ese oso regordete mal acentuado que se había dedicado a hacerle la vida de sus ahorros una constante pesadilla durante años, obligando al joven purpura a tener que pagar por cada cosa, en cada sitio al que había ido, para poder hacer cosas tan simples como trepar una escalera, nadar en un lago, pasar por una puerta, conseguir una contraseña o cruzar un puente. Veía a Ricachón pareciendo repartir extraños papeles a la gente anunciando algo que no lograba entender, debido la distancia que se encontraba el joven dragón, aun así, a juzgar por las expresiones de la gente, se podría decir que no era nada bueno para sus billeteras.

¿Que andará haciendo esta vez ese estafador... ¡Bah! Ni que me importara..- Pensó Spyro calmándose y relajando su cuerpo ya que se había tensado un poco a causa de la ira que sintió después de recordar aquellos ''agradables'' momentos de frustración y desesperado al ahorrar por horas toneladas de gemas, solamente para Ricachón. Prefirió ignorarlo e irse a otro lugar, lejos de él.

-¡SPYRO!-Se escucho una voz alegre y femenina pero familiar.

-¡Jo Spyro!-Dijo otra voz, esta vez masculina, extrovertida e igualmente familiar.

El joven giro la cabeza en dirección a las fuentes y vio para su fortuna a sus dos viejos amigos de hace muchos años; Elora y Cazador, que se acercaron donde se encontraba el pequeño dragón purpura. Este permaneció quieto recibiéndolos con una amistosa sonrisa e hizo un gesto con su ala cuando ellos finalmente llegaron frente a él.

Elora, vestía con un largo vestido formal y elegante de verde esmeralda con lentejuelas de color negro con piedras preciosas. Su cabello rojo tiene forma de una punta prominente hacia adelante inclinada hacia abajo, con muchos detalles (Spyro imagino que se tardo horas en arreglarse para esta fiesta) y su cabello llega hasta los hombros. Su nariz es pequeña y puntiaguda con labios delgados, sus ojos son brillantes y azules, rodeados con sombra morada, y con largas orejas puntiagudas. Como cualquier fauno, Elora posee piernas de cabras, de pelaje rojo y ''pecho'' blanco, con una peluda cola similar a la de un zorro.

-¡Felicidades por tu iniciación Spyro! Cuanto me alegra de verte, pareces un poco más alto desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.-Dijo mirando alegremente al dragoncillo.

El lado derecho de Elora se hallaba Cazador, otro de los muchos amigos que tiene Spyro, es un leopardo antropomorfo con una gran estatura y físicamente delgado, como muchos leopardos, el pelaje de Cazador es amarillo con múltiples manchas negras en todas partes del cuerpo y de pecho blanco y peluda, con una larga negra. Portaba un carcaj con flechas y su típico arco de madera unidas por un fino hilo resistente.

-¡Spyro! Por fin apareces chico purpura ¿Adonde te habías ido? ¡Comenzaba a creer que te había capturado una manada de ovejas!-Imagino Cazador comenzando alarmarse después de decir eso.

-Tranquilo Cazador solo me quede dormido en mi habitación, y gracias Elora.-Agradeció Spyro con una amable sonrisa. Sin embargo Spyro soltó un largo suspiro de resignación tras decir eso, parecía que algo lo molestaba y Elora capto ese sentimiento en el joven purpura, estuvo a punto de decirle algo al pequeño dragón pero Cazador la interrumpió.

-¡Uf! ¡Bien! Comenzaba aburrirme estando al lado de... -Agachándose a una altura adecuada para estar frente a Spyro.- Esta aguafiestas.-Terminando la frase susurrándolo, rezando que Elora no lo hubiera escuchado.

Desgraciadamente para Cazador, Elora poseía orejas bien afinadas y podía oír ruidos débiles y distantes, sin mencionar que no le gusto para nada lo que Cazador dijo de ella a sus espaldas.

-¡CAZADOR! ¡Al menos no soy una ladrona roba perfume!-Dijo furiosa Elora a punto de golpear con sus pezuñas el trasero de Cazador.

-Y no sabes los buenos usos que dio Bianca con eso.-Contesto Cazador haciendo caso omiso la amenaza de Elora, recordando lo bien que olía su amada novia hace unos meses atrás.

Elora empieza a darle muchas patadas con las pezuñas a Cazador y este sale disparado corriendo en círculos alrededor de Spyro suplicando ayuda y con los brazos alzados hacia arriba esperando que su agresora dejara de hacerle sufrir.

-¡WAAAA! ¡Spyro AYUDAMEE!-Suplico desesperadamente el pobre Leopardo huyendo de su agresora.

Sin embargo la escena hizo reír a Spyro, no podía parar y se tiro al suelo boca arriba con las patas en el aire, con lagrimas brotando de los ojos, prácticamente Cazador por fin esta recibiendo lo que se merece; hace unos meses atrás, Cazador le pidió a Spyro algo de ayuda para robar algunas fragancias a Elora, pero Spyro no accedió, porque era lo suficientemente listo como para arriesgarse a recibir la ira de Elora, pero su pobre amigo Cazador no fue muy consciente de eso.

-No puedo Cazador, esto me mata de la risa ¡Ajajajaja!-Contesto entre-risas Spyro. Después de un buen rato, Cazador termino lleno de moretones en el trasero y Elora se acerco a Spyro dejando sufrir a Cazador, con los brazos cruzados echando humo por los oídos a causa de las palabras indignantes que dijo Cazador.

-En fin... ¿Te sucede algo...?-Entrecerró los ojos examinando algo que le faltaba Spyro.- ¿Y Sparx? Nunca te había visto caminar sin que él te estuviera siguiendo a todos lados, ¿Le paso algo?-Pregunto Elora con un tono más suave, esperando ayudar a uno de sus más preciados amigos.

Aquellas palabras rápidamente bajo a Spyro de su felicidad ¿Que le paso a Sparx? Ni el mismo lo sabe, el hecho de no poder verlo a su lado cada segundo, el que le más seguridad para derrotar contra fuertes criaturas, lo hacían sentirte extraño y triste, como un hueco al cual es imposible rellenar. Spyro bajo un poco la cabeza, sin ganas de responderle.

-Eso quisiera saberlo... No se, ando buscándolo y no lo encuentro por ningún lado.-Respondió Spyro esquivando la mirada de Elora, no le apetecía hablar de eso, no le gusta sentirse desanimado.

Elora iba a decir algo al dragón, queriendo ayudarlo después de todo lo que el joven dragón hizo por ella, pero desafortunada-mente por alguna obra del destino, es interrumpida y por la peor persona que pudo haber aparecido, incluso peor que Cazador...

-¡Oh! ¡Pero no es nada más ni nada menos que mi ''GRAN'' amigo Spyro!-Exclamo el Ricachón, el oso, haciendo énfasis en la palabra para mofarse del tamaño del joven dragón.

Spyro abrió los ojos incrédulo de lo que veía frente de él, la criatura que menos se quería topar finalmente apareció para arruinarle su agradable conversación con Elora, ¡Oh lo que faltaba!, se dijo Spyro consigo mismo mostrando sus filosos dientes y lanzando una mirada asesina a Ricachón por su comentario.

-¡Jajajaja! Muy gracioso Ricachón ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo aquí?-Miro ambos lados, posando una ala sobre sus ojos ''aumentando'' la visión.- Dudo que alguien te halla invitado ¿O si? Nadie de aquí es tu amigo, ''AMIGO''.-Contesto el dragón purpura con una sonrisa sarcástica, usando el mismo tono de burla que el oso aplico con él.-Ya te puedes largar.-Ordeno severamente.

-¡Exacto! Tu te presentaste aquí sin más entregando tus ridículos folletos a la gente, estrenando tu ridículo nuevo banco, con esos ladrones tuyos que llamas ''empleados''.-Replico Elora apoyando a Spyro, fastidiada de los inútiles intentos de Ricachón de quitar dinero a la gente.

A Spyro le impacto un poco la noticia abriendo lentamente los ojos debido la sorpresa ¿Con que eso era tanto alboroto? simplemente no podía creer que Ricachón tratara nuevamente de atraer a la gente para quitarles el dinero con un banco y eso molestaba mucho a Spyro, ni que hubiera sido suficiente poner precio caros a las cosas que él compro en su mercado hace años atrás. En cuanto Ricachón simplemente puso una cara ligeramente enfadado e indiferencia, haciendo caso omiso a la orden de Spyro y los comentarios de Elora, resoplo ligeramente y trato de mirarlos bien.

-¡Oh, oh! Están siendo un tanto rudo mis queridos clientes, no hay necesidad de que me vaya, puede que no seamos amigos pero todos queremos buen ambiente... ¿No?-Contesto el oso, su tono indicaba que no era una amenaza pero Spyro sabía que podía serlo si seguían discutiendo, así que cayo en cuenta que solo le estaba haciendo una tregua.- ¡En efecto! Después de ganar una buena cantidad de dinero con mi mercado funde un nuevo negocio con mi familia ¡El Banco de Ricachón! Y ellos son mis empleados, los que llevan puesto un traje negro elegante como el mío, están presentando mapas donde les indica donde esta.-Dijo señalando a las criaturas que llevan puesto un traje negro y en efecto, estaban entregando mapas, pero la gente las rechazaba.- Y tu Spyro, ya que eres uno de mis más famosos clientes, toma uno tu también y ven a ver nuestro banco, estoy seguro que podemos hacer buenos negocios... Con tu dinero, claro.- Dijo y silbo con sus labios una extraña melodiosa, que atrajo un mini-hipopótamo con traje negro el cual lanzó directamente en la cara de Spyro con desprecio un folleto, haciendo reír a Ricachón.

-¡Se acabo!-Dijo Spyro exhalando entre sus fauces una llamara de fuego tan potente que hizo cenizas el folleto, que continuo extendiéndose hasta quemar el trasero del hipopótamo que ya estaba por irse.- ¡No pienso volver hacer negocios contigo! ¡Ni nadie quiere! ¡Vete de una vez a vivir a tu banco ya que tanto te gusta!-Replicó Spyro muy enfadado y harto del Oso, ya muy mal se lo esta pasando sin Sparx y lo que menos quiere es pasar otro mal rato.

-¡¿Como te atreves?!-Ofendido estuvo a punto de decir algo contra eso, pero no pudo acabar porque el pequeño dragón comenzaba a tomar aire.- ¡Oh no! ¡Espera Spyro podemos hablarlo!-Tratando de tranquilizarlo en vano puesto que sabía lo que el pequeño dragón iba hacer y no era nada bonito y como si la risa de Elora no fuera suficiente, Ricachón comenzó a correr escapándose de las llamaradas que exhalo el dragoncillo purpura, el cual comenzó a perseguirlo amenazándolos con los cuernos, mientras todos los presentes se giraron a ver la graciosa escena, animando a Spyro.

-¡Vamos Spyro quemale el trasero!-Grito Cazador animando a Spyro después de recuperarse de los moretones que le había hecho Elora, quien se había marchado sin previo aviso.

-¡Noo! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! Estúpida lagartija lanzallamas estas quemando mi precioso traje que me costo una fortuna ¡AUCH!-Gritaba Ricachón pegando un fuerte chillido de dolor al sentir las llamas quemándole el traje y su propio piel.- ¡Agua! ¡AGUAA!-Pidió desesperadamente corriendo en círculos.

-¡Aquí tienes una ayudita!-Accedió Spyro embistiendo fuertemente el trasero del oso con sus cuernos lanzándolo a la fuente que se encontraba justamente en el centro de la ciudad, apagándole las llamas a su vez empapándolo totalmente.- Ups parece que me pase con el agua, jaja.-Se rio satisfecho viendo al enfadado oso intentando ponerse de pie y resbalando en el intento, quedando humillado frente a los presentes y todos tiraron sus folletos dejándolo en una montaña de papel mojado y todos abucheándolo para que se largara.

-¡Grr! ¡Esta bien lagartija purpura tu ganas! ¡Me voy! Pero esto te saldrá caro, te haré pagar un 90% más en todo lo que necesites!-Grito enrabiado Ricachón.- ¡Y se muy bien que tarde o temprano me necesitaras! Tenlo por seguro que estaré allí cuando tu vayas a tu nuevo hogar.

-¡Jum! Mira como tiemblo.- Se burlo Spyro de sus intentos de amenazarlo, aunque en el fondo, le afecto un poco lo ultimo que dijo.

-¡GRR! ¡Un 120% más caro!-Exclamo el oso exasperado buscando la manera de ganar la batalla sin éxito.

-Sigue subiendo amigo, tengo más dinero del que me puedes quitar, soy una leyenda aquí.- Contesto Spyro alardeando su fama universal. Sabiendo perfectamente que no sería la ultima vez que vería a Ricachón al menos pudo despedirse de el, de manera gloriosa mucho mejor que ganar un maratón, vengarse de todo lo que le había hecho, era una sensación satisfactoria, sonriendo pícaramente, observo al oso levantándose saliendo de la fuente dispuesto a irse todo mojado y con la ropa arrugada, pudo notar algo brillante saliiéndose del bolsillo del traje, cayendo al agua, causando un ¡PLAF! Ligeramente fuerte, ¿Que sería? A Spyro le pico la curiosidad por desgracia no tuvo tiempo para saberlo, ya que el sonido llamo la atención de un ser oculto entre los arbustos más cercano...


	3. Capitulo 3 La Desafiante Persecución

Capítulo 3 La Desafiante Persecución.

Al instante salió disparado revelándose como uno de los pequeños ladrones árabes diminutos que solían robar huevos de dragones, vestía con muchas túnicas de distintos colores tapando completamente su cuerpo incluyendo el rostro que solo se asomaban sus oscuros y traviesos ojos amarillos, con largas mangas y túnicas de colores rojo-rubí, morado-uva y verde-pasto. El travieso se sumergió en la fuente el cual salió segundos después tomando posición del objeto brillante de Ricachón; ¡Un diamante precioso, incoloro y brillante! Mientras Spyro parpadeaba viendo con ojos tan abiertos como platos mudo y sin creer que el oso poseía algo tan valioso, el oso verificaba sus bolsillos del traje notando que algo faltaba al examinar con atención...

-¿Eh...? ¿Dónde está mi...?-Se preguntaba Ricachón mirando sus bolsillos vacíos y miró a espaldas suyas, dándose cuenta de una extraña "silueta" moviéndose en lo que iba volteando para finalmente percatarse del ladronzuelo que se había atrevido a coger su diamante.- ¡MI DIAMANTE! ¡Hey tú, sinvergüenza, devuélvemelo!-Exigió tratando de capturarlo con sus grandes brazos.

El ladrón al ser descubierto se le abrieron los ojos de golpe esquivando justo a tiempo los brazos del oso y saltando ágilmente sobre él, salió disparado como una bala del Centro de la Ciudad introduciéndose a una de las calles que lo conducirían en las afueras de la ciudad mirando por encima del hombro al oso, sacándole la lengua.

-¡Na Na Na Na!~~~.-Se rió el ladrón por los inútiles intentos del oso por capturarlo.

-¡No! ¡Me roban! ¡Me roban! ¡Que alguien detenga al ladrón!-Gritaba horrorizado notando su miedo de perder su valioso diamante, intentando perseguirlo pero era demasiado lento debido a su sobrepeso, a su vez, Cazador se le cayó encima, aplastándolo.

-¡Bien! ¡Atrapé al ladrón!-Dijo Cazador sonriendo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡Grrr! ¡A mí no! Hablo del enano que se lleva mi diamante ¡Daré una recompensa quien lo atrape!- Ofreció Oso con desespero sin embargo nadie de los presentes parece importarle.

Tal vez así encuentre a Sparx... Además ya he sido muy cruel con Ricachón, debo al menos ayudarlo.

Se dijo Spyro observando al ladrón huir y con una sonrisa pícara, salto sobre una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la fuente de agua y miro fijamente a Ricachón, con una mirada juguetona en señal de lo que iba a pedir no alegraría ni una sola pizca a su ''buen amigo'' Ricachón.

-¿Recompensa dices?-Resalto Spyro interesado.- Hmm... ¿Sabes? Quizás yo podría atraparlo, tengo bastante experiencia con eso ya sabes, libere los huevos de ellos y tal, no es gran cosa.

A Ricachón no le gustaba lo que oía pero viendo que nadie más se ofrecía se tragó su orgullo y giro la cabeza en dirección a donde podía verle frente a frente la cara de Spyro, quien ahora lo alcanzaba en cuanto a estatura gracias a la mesa donde él se posaba, con ligero rencor e inseguridad, miro con ojos suplicantes a Spyro.

-¡Si por favor atrápalo es urgente iba hacer una gran venta con ese diamante! Vamos atrápalo que se están alejando.-Dijo esperanzado que Spyro no le pidiera algo de gran valor. Spyro movió los ojos de derecha a izquierda divertida-mente viendo a oso suplicando su ayuda y bajándose de la mesa con un pequeño salto continuo mirando a Ricachón con una sonrisa pícara. Tenía algo pensado en mente, que lo ayudaría a salir de su pequeño ''aprieto''.

-Muy bien lo atrapare, pero si me dejas todas las cosas un 120% más baratas.-Dijo inocentemente junto con una feliz sonrisa, picando la paciencia a oso.

Esto fue como si una daga atravesara la confianza de Ricachón ¿Apenas castigo a Spyro y ahora busca remediarlo? No lo iba aceptar, era prácticamente injusto para él y lanzo una mirada perversa a Spyro a su vez golpeaba fieramente el suelo con los pies como un niño berrinchudo chillando por algo, lo cual hizo que Spyro riera por dentro y se tapara la boca con la zarpa izquierda.

-¿¡DISCULPA!? ¡NO¡ Ni hablar después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar tú me tienes que pagar más de lo que deberías.-Exclamo totalmente en negativa, queriendo evitar rebajar el ''castigo'' que le había puesto apenas hace 5 segundos.

-¿¡Oye gato tu no lo quieres atrapar!?-Pregunto mirando a Cazador, quien aún seguía sobre sus hombros, pareciendo disfrutar de la vista.

-¿Cómo dices? Lo siento viejo pero estoy demasiado ocupado observando la comida que están preparado para el desayuno, y quiero ser el primero en llegar.-Contesto vagamente Cazador.

-¡ARG!-Se quejó el Oso, y tirando a Cazador de sus hombros de un empujón.

-¡AUCH! Cálmate amigo...-Su cabeza había recibido gran parte del golpe al caer secamente contra el suelo y se sobaba el punto donde le dolía.- De todos modos debo ir a buscar a Elora, no sé dónde se metió esa fauna, Spyro te puede ayudar ¿Cierto, Spyro?-Pregunto Cazador incorporándose.

-Lo pensaba, pero el ladrón se aleja cada vez más y creo que estoy perdiendo las ganas de ir tras él.- Tanteo Spyro con voz ligeramente irritante para molestar y poner nervioso a Oso.

-¡Oh! Mala suerte viejo.-Le dijo a Oso encogiéndose de hombro.- ¡Spyro viejo no tardes mucho, que pronto comenzara la importante iniciación! Te veré en el Dojo del Dragón.-El leopardo camino en sentido contrario a donde el ladrón escapo y se marcha del centro de la ciudad.

Cada vez Ricachón se quedaba sin opciones, sin más remedio, tiró la toalla. -¡Vale! ¡Lo que tu quieras pero atrápalo! Ese iba diamante será mi salvación.-Grito el oso a regañadientes pidiendo ayuda a Spyro.

A Spyro se le ilumino la cara sintiendo la bella satisfacción de gloria sin poder evitar soltar una risa de victoria aunque no le gustaba hacer tratos con Ricachón, si le encantaba hacer trato cuando lo beneficiaban puramente a él y no al oso, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro con anticipación y mirando la dirección a donde se fue el ladrón, justamente se paró frente a la entrada la cual conducía a las afueras del Reino Dragón, el ladrón estaba apreciando el diamante, esta vez no lo perdería de vista. Posando sus patas delanteras hacía adelante, flexionándolas y preparándose para salir disparado corriendo, miro por última vez a Ricachón con una satisfactoria expresión placentera.

-Me encanta hacer tratos contigo.- Rio Spyro saliendo embestida hacia el ladrón.- ¡Te traeré ese diamante, más te vale mantener tu promesa!-Grito alejándose enseguida casi tan rápido como el ladrón, siendo un proyectil siguiendo a su objetivo.

El ladrón se asusto verlo venir tras él y con el diamante en sus manos, comenzó a correr velozmente como un rayo a las afueras del Reino caminando por una calle adornado por bellos árboles muy juntas, puesto que solo separaban los jardines del Reino Dragón en dirección a las Islas Flotantes, saltando muy alto hacia al otro lado de una isla ubicada un poco cerca de la ciudad del Reino Dragón, Spyro brinco dando doble aleteo para planear sobre el aire y aterrizar firmemente contra el suelo, siguiendo como un toro hacia el ladrón, viéndolo introducirse en las profundidades de un bosque, Spyro había dejado muy atrás la fiesta, es decir, completamente solo a Ricachón con la gente que quedaba, que lo miraban un poco mal antes de marcharse cada uno con lo suyo.

Un rato más tarde...

Era un lugar brillante lleno de árboles de especies tropicales con diferentes tamaños unas más grande que la otra y viceversa, con un clima cálido-húmedo, suelo cubierto por diferentes tipos de hojas y áreas rocosas, con una gran variedad de fauna y flora, con el sonar de los ríos provenientes de los manantiales. La zona se encontraba en una completa paz y calma que parecía imposible romperla, lamentablemente fue quebrada como una copa de cristal a causa de los estruendosos ruidos que provenían a las afueras del bosque, eran las fuertes pisadas del joven reptil y el travieso ladronzuelo, quien recién ha robado un valioso diamante incoloro transparente, que se iluminaba como bombilla al recibir el tacto de los rayos solares que se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles, detrás del ladrón era perseguido por Spyro, que lo perseguía tal cual un toro lo hacía cazando a su presa.

-Si no te odiara tanto por robar las cosas de los demás, diría que corres muy bien.-Comento el lagarto purpura alagando la velocidad del rayo el ladrón de los diamantes, comenzando agobiarse debido al cansancio que comenzaba a sentir en las patas delanteras y traseras.

El reptil miraba hacia adelante con la vista forzada ya que le costaba mirar y correr al mismo tiempo aun así tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo con el cual mantenía a la vista a su roba joyerías que lo obstaculiza moviéndose delante de los árboles del bosque, y con agilidad se deslizaba en ''zinc-zac'' esquivando los árboles manteniendo aun de vista a su secuestrador de diamantes. Con una sonrisa de confianza y orgullo, Spyro pensaba que no había nada de que ese ladrón evitaría su inminente destino.

Hasta que, con los ojos bien abiertos como platos y con la boca abierta se quedó mirando impresionado, viendo el ladrón dando un pequeño salto sobre la copa del árbol más bajo y sucesivamente continuo subiendo como una escalera hecha de árboles hasta la cima de la copa del árbol más largo del bosque, Spyro parpadeo unos segundos incrédulo asegurándose que sus ojos no le mentían, pero desgraciadamente el tramposo consiguió escalar hasta la punta más alta del árbol que tenía en frente haciéndole casi imposible alcanzarlo ni mucho atraparlo.

-¡Woah!-Spyro se dijo así mismo deteniendo su embestida mirando aun asombrado por el buen truco que lo dejo acorralado.- ¡No es justo tramposo eso no puedo hacerlo!

-¡Na na na na!~~~-Simplemente el ladrón contesto sacando la lengua produciendo el típico ruido estruendoso y asqueroso después dio media vuelta, continuando a saltar de árbol en árbol alejándose rápidamente del dragón purpura.

-¡A no de eso nada! No te vas a librar de mí tan fácil.- Se dijo decidido a atraparlo, de un modo u otro. Quedo mirando de arriba a abajo el gran tronco grueso que se posaba delante de sus ojos mordiéndose con suavidad la parte inferior del labio al comparar su tamaño con la del gran árbol un poco impotente ya que su estatura era prácticamente la de un grano de arroz así que se preguntaba cómo alguien como él subiría hasta la copa, pensó inmediatamente usar las alas que posee, sin embargo, recordó lo poco desarrollado que estaban y apenas planeaba sobre el aire durante unos segundos, así que volar no era una opción. Vio a su alrededor buscando algo que le serviría y se ilumino en cuanto vio la solución.

-¡Eso es!-Grito sonriendo pegando con felicidad la cola contra el suelo haciendo suspender en el aire unos segundos las hojas, al notar que las ramas de los árboles cerca del árbol principal estaban lo suficientemente juntas.- ¡Con eso bastara! ¡Allá voy, bastardo!- Exclamo recuperando la confianza y energía para saltar con fuerza dando doble aleteo elevándose más del suelo hasta una altura lo suficiente alta como para enganchar su cola a la rama se quedó colgando unos segundos, se fijó a la siguiente rama que tenía delante y girando sobre sí mismo, salto a la siguiente rama y haciendo lo mismo que con la rama anterior, se enganchó y fijándose a la otra rama, continuo haciendo lo mismo, hasta que con las garras se aferró a la punta de la copa más alta del árbol, había logrado pegarse contra el tronco y contemplar la magnífica vista extenderse frente a sus ojos; Reino Dragón suspendida sobre el profundo e infinito cielo tintado de colores violeta, azul, rojo debido la proyección de la luz del sol pareciendo una sopa de colores.

El reptil centró su atención a la búsqueda del ladrón moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro viendo a todos los árboles de su alrededor hasta cruzarse con la vista finalmente con el individuo quien yacía dormido, relajado sobre la copa de otro árbol no muy lejos de donde estaba el dragón, máxim árboles de diferencias, seguramente creyendo que se habría librado del dragón purpura, pero Spyro pensaba que lo tenía justo donde lo quería, con una pícara sonrisa agito la cola con anticipación se le ocurrió la manera de estropearle la siesta del ladrón.

-''Te tengo justo donde quería...''-Pensó divertido y exhaló profundamente rellenando su pecho de su boca expulso como una bala, una gigantesca bola de fuego lanza-dolo verticalmente hacia arriba... Mientras el ladrón el cual seguía relajado en las cómodas hojas de la copa del árbol con un gran sentimiento de satisfacción y gloria creyendo haber ganado la partida poco después su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse a cada segundo como una estufa prendida dentro de su cuerpo, abrió un poco los ojos y apenas ajustando la vista, veía una gigantesca bola de fuego caer sobre él. Alterado se incorporó rápido tratando de hallar algo que lo salvará.

Spyro veía esperanzado que la esfera envuelta en llamas que lanzó surtiría efecto y contemplar los intentos desesperados de su objetivo era como ver la escena de una serie de televisión, pensando que no tenía escapatoria y la victoria estaba asegurada, o al menos eso creería... Su feliz sonrisa se borró casi al instante siendo remplazado por una expresión confusa con el cual miraba curioso la mano del ladrón introduciéndose debajo de la túnica de colores, y de ella saco algo a una gran velocidad logrando bloquear su ataque en vez de ocasionar una explosión hizo que la bola rebotara, para gran sorpresa de Spyro, y la bola volvía a su propietario, es decir, contra él.

-¿Pero cómo?- Logro decir cerrando los ojos antes de que eso impactara en su zona haciéndole perder el equilibrio y la onda del choque lo arraso alejándolo de la zona lastimándolo y siendo arrastrado por la corriente de viento producida por la explosión y cuando abrió los ojos el árbol por el que estaba aferrado había desaparecido en cenizas, a su vez, fijo la mirada en el ladrón unos segundos, dándose cuenta que el objeto que saco era un escudo de metal. Spyro se maldijo así mismo al olvidar que algunos ladrones llevaban escudos para protegerse, y miro hacia adelante quedando paralizado y con el corazón en la garganta al darse cuenta que había sobrevolado, por culpa de la corriente, la zona completa y antes sus ojos solo había un precipicio infinito, cuyo interior solo se apreciaba el cielo infinito... Y estaba muy lejos de la primera isla flotante que sería el Reino Dragón, ni siquiera planeando llegaría al borde...

-Oh no...-Pensó Spyro aterrorizado, si no hacía algo iba a caer al abismo infinito. Analizo rápido el área donde se encontraba con mucho desespero pero manteniendo la esperanza de sobrevivir de alguna forma u otra busco bruscamente alguna isla lo suficientemente cerca como para salvarse de la caída y de su muerte, a la lejanía se posaban 3 islas algo cercas y a la vez lejos de donde se encontraba, ya estaba por debajo de la primera isla, y debajo de este estaban la segunda isla, a su vez sintió una sombra pasar por encima suyo, al voltear la cabeza hacia arriba se dio cuenta, con mucho enojo como si le jugaran una mala broma, al ladrón saltar muy alto hacia la primera isla y este se quedó mirándolo sacando la lengua, burlándose de la mala suerte del dragón, causando la ira del reptil purpura.

-¡Na na na na na!~~~-Se rio y arranco a correr a las afueras de la primera isla, es decir, Reino Dragón, pasando sobre un pequeño refugio al lado de un río. -Pequeño... Tramposo... Incluso te burlas... de mí... ¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las garras encima!-Gritaba el joven Spyro entremedias con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo mientras caía, que si no lo estuviera conduciendo hacia su muerte, estaría disfrutándolo.- ¡Aaaaaaaahhh! ¡No!-Dijo cayendo y cayendo perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar la manera de sobrevivir, cada vez parecía imposible llegar a la segunda isla y el ladrón seguía alejándose encima suyo.- ¿Que puedo hacer?-Pensó nervioso sin saber cómo parar su caída, mirando encima tuyo aquel reino que se iba alejando poco a poco...

¡Un momento! En cuanto lo miraba también se fijo a sus alas ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan simple? Se abofeteo mentalmente mirando con un nuevo brillo sobre sus ojos lo que sería su boleto a la salvación.

-¡Por supuesto! Tengo alas ¿Como pude olvidarlas?-Se dijo un poco apenado consigo mismo al olvidar unas de las cualidades que llevaba un dragón y era la capacidad de volar.- Debo volar... ¿Pero cómo?-Recordó que lo único que le servían sus alas era planear, más no volar en sí, puesto que sus alas aún no se habían desarrollado lo suficiente como para volar a grandes alturas durante un largo periodo de tiempo Si tan solo pudiera volar... Poco después su cara se endureció frunciendo el ceño y con determinación pensó ¡No podré volar, pero voy a intentarlo! determinado dando un profundo respiro, si bien no tenía nada que perder, igual caía hacia su muerte.

El joven extendiendo las diminutas alas tratando de equilibrarlos lo más estable posible debido que la potente brisa chocaba contra las membranas de sus alas dificultando el vuelo, aun así hizo el esfuerzo, y las mantuvo los más firmes posible, manteniendo una posición un tanto incomoda pero eficaz logrando despegarlas a su totalidad y comenzó a descender con menor velocidad gracias a sus alas, que hacían de para-caídas y en lugar de volar lo que hacía era planear con el cual no era suficiente, puesto, que la isla que tenía al frente aún estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar planeando, la preocupación lo consumía y en esos momentos se les acababa las ideas.

-No seré vencido por un simple ladrón roba gemas.-Replicó Spyro consigo mismo un poco enojado sin estar muy seguro de cómo salir de esta situación, comenzó a observar sus cortas alas y luego a la isla, aunque parecía imposible el joven estaba decidido en llegar a esa isla y buscar la manera de llegar a Reino Dragón donde allí corría su secuestrador de joyas, y solo pensaba que la única manera de lograrlo era volando de verdad.

En la misma posición donde él trataba de planear cerro los ojos con mucha fuerza y respirando profundamente calmando los nervios que lo comían por dentro, se concentró como nunca antes lo había hecho en su joven vida y sintió la brisa rozar las escamas purpuras del cuerpo siendo uno con ella, que le transmitía una sensación agradable y relajante, dejándose llevar por la sensación, para aprovecharlo como timón y empezó a planear de una forma que nunca consiguió antes; de una forma magnifica su cuerpo asciende ligeramente en el cielo deslizándose por las brechas entre las corrientes de viento, Spyro abrió los ojos y quedando mudo, no pudo evitar alzar un grito de emoción al notar que apenas perdía altura...

-¿Estoy... Estoy volando?-Musitaba mientras miraba en todas direcciones con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja agitando la cola con mucha emoción y entusiasmo, disfrutando de la vista, aunque sin tener éxito puesto que lo único que veía no era más que simples nubes adornado el cielo infinito que yacía bajo sus patas.

No sabía a donde iba ni como elevarse ya que se encontraba volando a ciegas guiándose por la corriente de aire que lo empujaba en línea recta y poco a poco visualizaba entre las nubes lo que tanto ansiaba ver; la isla justo encima de él, desde donde estaba contemplaba la casi o nada de civilización de la isla y solo estaba una vieja torre junto con viejas ruinas de lo que parecía hacer sido un templo, cubierta por las raíces de la fauna como un capullo, Spyro dedujo que debía ser otra de las tantas construcciones abandonadas por los Ancianos Dragones. No perdió tiempo en darle vuelta al asunto y cayó en picadas cayendo torpemente contra el prado de la isla rebotando de arriba y abajo como pelota hasta que por fin se detuvo en una posición muy incómoda, la cabeza pegada contra la tierra y las patas mirando hacia arriba.

Con un tirón el reptil saco la cabeza de la tierra, sacudiéndola sacando toda la tierra que tenía encima y observaba todos los colores del paisaje borroso a causa del mareo que sentía al recibir el fuerte golpe pero poco a poco se iba ajustando la visión, parpadeando un par de veces, ya veía todo claro y miro inmediatamente en dirección a Reino Dragón que estaba justo en frente de él. Por una parte sintió un peso quitarse de encima y profundo alivio de estar vivo, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado de estar frente a la muerte, pero por otra parte, se molestó de ahora tener que buscar la manera de subir a la otra Isla, que se situaba sobre él, y la diferencia de altura era tan grande que ni aleteando dos veces llegaría siquiera al borde.

-Tal parece que debo solucionar mi pequeño problema.-Comento con sarcasmo y suspirando resignado, no podía creer que hacia tanto por un diamante, pero lo hacía por buscar a Sparx... Y lastimosamente no ha podido hallar ni un solo rastro del paradero de su querida libélula.

Comenzó a incorporarse en cuatro partes torpemente como desequilibrado por dentro supuso que debió ser la adrenalina que le subió desde las patas hasta la cabeza después de ''volar'' por primera vez, y por eso no lograba estabilizarse completamente, a pasos lentos, dio sus primeros pasos en la pequeña isla y miro a todas partes buscando algún objeto o articulo o lo que sea que lo salvara del aprieto, pero solo veía grandes flores y la vieja torre a su alrededor, unas veces asomo la cabeza al borde de la isla observando el infinito vació... ¡Plaf! El reptil choca contra algo que lo empuja unos centímetros hacía atrás cayendo de espaldas con las patas boca mirando arriba.

-¡Auch! Eso me gano viendo a la nada sin razón... ¿Contra qué choqué?-Se dijo levantándose teniendo la pata delantera derecha, sobando su hocico, donde recibió todo el golpe y vio de arriba abajo la cosa que se atropelló.

Eran dos pilares triangulares y puntiagudos de color dorado de franjas doradas con forma de rayo que van desde arriba hasta abajo, rápidamente Spyro lo reconoció sin poder evitar alzar un grito de emoción recuperando la confianza tras ver lo que menos esperaba encontrar; ¡Un potenciador!, extraños mecanismos que una vez en el pasado lo ayudaron mucho a superar momentos difíciles ya que potenciaba sus cualidades como volar, embestir, expulsar súper bolas de fuegos, entre muchas otras cosas, el joven purpura rodeo los pilares examinándola con mayor cercanía.

-Parece que lo dejaron abandonado durante mucho tiempo, y no tengo idea que potencia esta cosa.-Dedujo el joven dragón.

Nuevamente Spyro caía en la preocupación, dejando su cabeza descansar sobre sus patas, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una criatura peligrosa con el cual derrotar para brindar energía al potenciador, pero no había ni un alma en kilómetros, fue entonces cuando una idea le llego como una bala a la cabeza, ¿Y si solo lo golpeara?. Las garras del dragón tocaron suavemente a la pared metálica del potenciador y la deslizo un poco hacia abajo quitando el polvo que tenía pegada, descubriendo débiles luces amarillas brotar entre las franjas amarillas.

-Eso es... Solo hace falta un ligero golpe para que funciones vieja amiga.-Decía el reptil purpura recuperando la confianza y de golpe se incorporó del suelo, echando unos pasos hacia atrás. Dando un paso hacia adelante se echó a correr a pasos rápidos embistiendo con los cuernos delanteros contra el potenciador, el cual reboto hacia atrás sacudiendo la cabeza durante unos segundos, recobró la consciencia y lo hizo de nuevo, así sucesivamente hasta que finalmente se oyó lo que esperaba oír.

Con moretones en la cabeza permaneció quieto mientras veía la luz del potenciador encenderse alzando un haz de luz que dejo ciego temporalmente a Spyro y la luz se convirtió en una línea de energía delgada que surgió desde la punta derecha hasta conectarse con la punta izquierda del potenciador del interior del potenciador lo que parecía ser una pared voluminoso y suspendida sobre la pared había un resorte metálico.

-¡Perfecto es un potenciador de salto! Con esto saltaré de un brinco hasta llegar a mi ciudad, y tengo que dejar de hablar solo...-Dijo Spyro un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta que no le servía de nada hablar con la nada, y al mismo tiempo agradable ya que escuchaba sus propias ideas.

Finalmente Spyro recobró la compostura pisando la suave y profunda tierra dando unos 5 pasos hacia atrás mirando fijamente a los pilares, tratando de medir la diferencia de altura desde donde estaba hasta el borde y armándose de valor grito con mucha fuerza para tratar de sacar el miedo que sentía, comenzando a correr lo más rápido que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía hacia el potenciador, atravesándola limpiamente sintiendo el cuerpo un cosquilleo desde la punta de la cosa hasta la cabeza. Lo único que sentía diferente era las cosquillas que le avisaban cuanto duraba el efecto del súper salto, sin perder tiempo, corrió vigilando lo que tenía delante suyo y bajo sus pies ya que no quería cometer una simple estupidez como tropezarse contra una roca.

Llegando en el borde sin pensarlo dos veces reflexiono las patas traseras para impulsarse a saltar a una gran altura como un resorte viviente, tratando de mantener el cuerpo estable cuando aterrizara, pero en más de una ocasión su cuerpo daba vueltas y vueltas sin saber cómo controlarse, pasando un divertido rato sobre el cielo.

-¡Sí! ¡Funciona! ¡De paso siento que estoy volando!-Chillo alegremente.- Casi... ¡OH!

El joven finalmente paso del precipicio alcanzando finalmente Reino Dragón, pero no como lo había calculado, en frente del joven dragón se posaba una pared y una vez más no lograba conducir su cuerpo en el aire que termino chocando secamente contra la pared, hiriéndose, al poco tiempo se despegó idéntico cuando despegaban de la pared un papel, cayendo de lo que sería tierra firme.

-¡Uuuuuuuuuhh!-Quejo de dolor mientras volvía a pararse esta vez con dificultad debido a las heridas de su cuerpo y vio a ambos lados.- ¡Lo logre! ¡Estoy en Reino Dragón otra vez!-Paro en dos patas celebrando su pequeña victoria de a verse salvado del vació que tan cerca había estado y regresar sano y salvo a su ciudad natal.

Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró casi al instante cuando cruzo miradas con la del ladrón quien se relajaba tan relajadamente que parecía que nada lo iba a romper pero si fue rompido a ver el dragón purpura, y comenzó a correr alejándose de Spyro aun con el diamante en sus manos. Lo llevaba casi 1 metro de distancia parecía casi imposible alcanzarlo.

-¡Oh por favor! ¿Enserió? ¿Cómo voy atraparlo ahora?-Pregunto exasperado y cansado aun así no perdió la determinación de cazarlo y acelero el paso aunque algo débil debido a las heridas de su cuerpo pero resistió ante el dolor buscando fuerzas para continuar con la cacería.

Tratando de acortar el camino veía delante suyo el mismo refugio que miro anteriormente lo que no se fijo era que tenía un techo de lana muy flexible con el cual podría utilizar para dar un híper salto ya que aún tenía el efecto del súper salto, al mismo tiempo, salto sobre un jarrón a otro para llegar al techo antes de que se acabara totalmente el efecto, y de un largo rebote aterrizo contra la lana del techo la cual expulso a Spyro hasta el cielo logrando alcanzar rápidamente al ladrón, quien lo miro aterrorizado.

-¡YA TE TENGO ENANO MISERABLE!-Gritaba Spyro cayendo en picada como un ave cazando a su presa.


	4. Capitulo 4 El Diamante

Capítulo 4 El Diamante.

Cayendo en picada al igual un ave a punto de masacrar a su presa con las garras estaba a solo centímetros de tenerlo donde lo quería observando con placer la cara de horror del ladrón y después no sabía si fue por acto reflejo e involuntario o que sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero el ladrón lo esquivo totalmente de la manera más simple y ridícula que el joven reptil nunca imaginaría, frente a sus ojos el ladrón solo dio dos pasos a la derecha para dejarlo vía libre hacia el suelo terminando chocando bruscamente que hasta la tierra misma se sacudió debido al golpe. Con la cabeza clavada y con una posición bastante incomoda de alguien agachado sin cabeza, en cuanto el ladrón por su parte soltó una gran carcajada, divirtiéndose como nunca y con el diamante en sus manos salió disparado como un proyectil alejándose de Spyro y dirigiéndose a su siguiente objetivo; el portal de Valle Avalar, en cuanto cruzara aquel portal habría ganado la batalla contra el dragón purpura.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente viendo oscuridad a kilómetros sintiendo el poco aire del ambiente que le dificultaba la respiración y miro a su alrededor examinando salvaje-mente el entorno viendo las paredes de tierra que rodeaban el límite de su cuello hasta la cabeza y al sentir la poca movilidad de su cuerpo, casi ahoga un grito de agonía en enterarse de que tenía la cabeza debajo de la tierra y respiro suavemente intentando calmarse. Él puso las patas delanteras que las tenía afuera del agujero mientras oía los pasos del secuestrador de joyas alejarse de él haciéndole saber que se estaba alejando y frustrándose después de escuchar la carcajada que este tiraba sobre él, puso firmemente sus patas contra la tierra y dio un fuerte tirón logrando exponer su cabeza cubierta de tierra en el aire tomando una gran bocanada de aire debido a la falta de oxígeno que tenía allá dentro, a su vez, tosió un poco de tierra y con las garras se limpió la tierra que tenía en los ojos, hocico, cabeza, y cresta. Él giro la cabeza en dirección a la fuente de las pisadas y risa del ladrón y con ojos abiertos como platos observó que el ladrón se dirigía hacia el portal del Valle Avalar donde era el hogar de su amiga Elora y Cazador y entre muchas amistades, si el ladrón cruzaba aquel portal sería el fin de su reputación lo cual lo alarmaba puesto que durante muchos años mantenía una legendaria reputación a nivel universal y si dejaba escapar aunque un bastardo roba gemas se convertiría en el hazme reír de todos los ladrones de los mundos existentes...

Prometí a Ricachón devolverle su diamante y lo conseguiré cueste lo que cueste. Se dijo el joven purpura recobrando la confianza sin darse por vencido, él siempre había confiado en su gran buena suerte y no iba dejarse vencer todavía por algo tan insignificante como un travieso roba joyas así que reflexiono sus patas respirando profundamente recuperando el aliento, comenzó a correr acelerando ya el paso y aunque tenía 4 metros de diferencia de donde estaba el ladrón aun podía alcanzarlo, de alguna manera, sin embargo noto que el brillo de su escamoso cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer haciendo un estresante sonido de ''cuenta atrás''; ''Tin tin tin tin...'', era la magia avisándole que el efecto de súper salto estaba a punto de desaparecer lo cual frustraba mucho a Spyro, era su única oportunidad de alcanzarlo.

-¡Aprovechare mi último segundo de este efecto para atraparte miserable ladrón!-Grito el reptil decidido para dar un gran salto que lo lleva a unos 2 metros de altura logrando colocarse en el aire y ganar más altura, al mismo tiempo, extendía sus alas dominando la corriente de viento logrando planear durante unos segundos con lo que aprovecho para alcanzar lo más rápido que podía al ladrón que ya lo tenía muy cerca de él y luego lentamente fue descendiendo para caer teniendo las patas delanteras aterrizando fuertemente el suelo al principio casi perdiendo la movilidad de su cuerpo y por fortuna logro recuperarse en el camino la movilidad, ya en tierra firme, acelero el paso y siguió persiguiendo al ladrón quien ya estaba unos pocos metros de llegar a la entrada del Valle Avalar, lo cual no era bueno para Spyro, pero si para El Ladrón. Durante la persecución el reptil dejo de sentir el efecto de oír los ''Tin tin'' significando que su efecto finalmente desapareció.

Mientras tanto en el subterráneo escarbaba un túnel una pequeña criatura que se había ido de la fiesta, y estaba tranquilamente disfrutando de la tranquilidad del viaje hacia su hogar y llevaba un buen rato. Unos segundos más tarde alguien o algo parecía haber chocado contra la tierra misma sacudiendo su interior a su vez deteniendo la travesía al pequeño quien miro arriba con ojos temerosos cuestionando si algo pasaba en la superficie.

-Qué raro...-Comento mirando arriba, extrañamente no hizo nada, se encogió de hombros y continuo excavando más y más en el pequeño túnel, simplemente divagó en sus pensamientos, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su hogar y no preocuparse por lo que pasaba allá arriba. Lamentablemente aquella paz fue cortada unos segundos después con un nuevo terremoto mucho más fuerte que la anterior la cual impacto a la criatura haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo con ojos asombrados y asustados, temiendo que la cueva le cayera encima, que coloco sus pequeñas patas sobre la cabeza, por fortuna eso no paso, abrió un poco el ojo derecho analizando a su alrededor, aun la cueva seguía intacta y alivio la preocupación del pequeño.- ¿Que estará pasando allá arriba?-Se preguntó irritado con el ceño fruncido y decidió subir a ver, comenzando a excavar hacia arriba dirigiéndose a la superficie.

¿Qué pensará el Ladrón? El aguantaba las ganas de reírse pero no podía evitarlo y lanzaba una gran carcajada en el aire mientras huía del joven purpura pensando con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja como sería su vida cuando llegara al Valle Avalar y con los otros ladrones de su clan, había oídos rumores y quejas de aquel persistente dragón purpura y los había interrumpido durante los saqueos y robos, siempre terminando capturándolos y tomando posición de lo que ellos robaron. Esos horribles recuerdos molestaron ligeramente al pequeño árabe apretando un poco el diamante, liberando ira, y lentamente recobro la compostura al imaginar lo famoso que se volvería cuando les diría a todos que el escapo del famoso Dragón Purpura, e incluso casi matarlo por ese precipicio infinito. Sin embargo estando pensativo no estuvo pendiente de lo que tenía adelante y no se percató a lo lejos un extraño bulto salirse de la tierra, justo en frente de la puerta a Valle Avalar.

De golpe emergió de la tierra el pequeño jerbo-topo, quien aún no miraba a su alrededor. Primero se limpiaba la arena que tenía encima con sus diminutas patas, sin percatarse de lo que tenía detrás suyo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta un golpe de algo o alguien lo sacaron de sus pensamientos con asombro y el golpe era tan fuerte como una persona golpeándolo con un martillo, que lo impulso contra el suelo, chocando contra esta con fuerza, si no fuera por la protección de su casco de minero, ahora mismo estaría viendo estrellas y el golpe lo forzaron a salir de su agujero.

-¡UAHH!-Gritaron ambos individuos con terror y asombro.

Por culpa del jerbo, el ladrón no se había percatado de su presencia y cuya repentina aparición hicieron abrir la boca del asombro al ladrón y sin tener tiempo de esquivarlo (y del jerbo de moverse) termino tropezando contra este, al igual una piedra se tratase, haciendo que ambos se encontraran aturdidos temporalmente, con el jerbo sacado del agujero y el ladrón estampándose contra el suelo, dejando caer el diamante.

-¿Pero qué paso?-Se preguntaba el dragón purpura con ligero asombro al observar el ladrón caer extrañamente por alguna razón, y examinando la lejanía solo para ver el brillo del diamante fuera de las manos de ese ladronzuelo.- ¡El diamante!- Grito sin pensarlo dejándose llevar por la emoción y entusiasmo que lo impulsaron a acelerar el paso, antes de que el ladrón se recuperara y pasándolo de largo, y acercándose al diamante, ignorado olímpicamente al jerbo quien se encontraba mareado y aturdido aun por el golpe.

El árabe recupero la consciencia mientras recuperaba la movilidad escuchaba los pasos del dragón alcanzando su preciado diamante, que lo hicieron volver en sí, e inmediatamente corrió a toda velocidad. Sus pies comenzaban a dolerle y sentía su respiración a cortarse debido el cansancio de tanto correr por todos lados, pero no quería permitirse perder, ni mucho menos estando tan cerca de conseguir algo tan valioso como el diamante. Poco a poco estaba codo a codo con Spyro, intentando adelantarlo y coger primero el diamante.

-¡¿Aun sigues aquí?! Que pesado eres... ¡Vete a tu callejón que llamas casa!-Finalmente Spyro dejándose llevar por la ira moviéndose en dirección izquierda donde se encontraba su perseguidor, para embestir con los cuernos contra el ladrón y deteniéndose a un par metros de la gran puerta del Valle Avalar, cargo el cuerpo del ladrón con sus cuernos y lo empuja hacia el gran portal ,devolviéndolo a su mundo de una vez por todas.-¡Vuelve a tu mundo y no regreses jamás!-Decía suspirando profundamente aliviado con un gran sentimiento de tranquilidad y satisfacción recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¡NYAAAAAAA!-Se oía el chillido del pequeño árabe surcando el cielo hasta que fue a parar dentro del portal, desapareciendo de una vez por todas de la vista de Spyro.

-¡YUHU! ¡Enceste a ese enano, punto para mí! ¡Jajaja... Ja!-Se burlaba el joven dragón sin nada más que hacer se dejó llevar por el cansancio quien lo dejo caer suavemente hacia el pasto, nunca antes sintió lo suave que era las hierbas del suelo, idénticas a almohadas y suaves como el algodón, no sabía si era por el cansancio o que por fin podía relajarse, pero lo que si sabía era que tenía finalmente el diamante la cual se situaba unos milímetros delante suyo.- Que tarea... Atrape el botín del ladrón para devolvérselo a otro, que ironía...-Comentó apenas susurrando un débil hilo de voz casi sin aliento.

-¡USTEDES DOS IGNORANTES TENGAN UN POCO DE RESPECTO Y VOLTEENSE HACIA MI ME HICIERON PASAR UN MAL RATO!-Exclamo una voz notablemente furioso a las espaldas del dragón. Eso logró sacar a Spyro de sus pensamientos, aterrándose se incorporó de golpe debido el gran susto que le pegó aquel grito, frenéticamente y con ojos alarmados, se giró la cabeza en dirección a la frente, esperando encontrarse con una bestia mil veces más grande que él y temiendo tener que pelear ya que ahora estaba demasiado cansado como para usar sus garras, pero tuvo que bajar la cabeza ya que no veía nada en frente y sus expectativas se bajaron bastante cuando vio al jerbo aunque excesivamente molesto, se veía adorable.

-¡Oh si eres tú de hace rato! ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto el dragón mostrando una humilde sonrisa esperando tranquilizar el jerbo, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Si me encuentro bien? Prácticamente pasaron sobre encima de mí, tu y tu raro amigo deberían disculparse y mostrar más respeto.-Replico el jerbo cruzándose de brazos, esperando una disculpa.

-Oye amiguito cálmate ¿Si? Lo lamento, no tenía otra alternativa. Y en primero NO es mi amigo, era un bastardo que si no lo hubiera embestido ahora mismo se habría llevado esto.-Cogiendo el diamante con su cola, que aún estaba en el suelo y se lo mostro al jerbo-topo.

El jerbo-topo mostraba indiferente ante la respuesta del dragón y no muy convencido dejo de prestar atención a la criatura morada hacia el objeto brillante que yacía alrededor de la cola del dragón, con ojos maravillados y lentamente extendía sus diminutas patas delanteras, para poder sentir la delicada textura y pureza del diamante...

-¿Eso es...?-Decía hipnotizado por la belleza del diamante.

-¡Heyyyy! ¡Quieto ahí! Esto me ha costado mucho conseguirlo.-Advirtió Spyro retirando el diamante fuera del alcance del topo, y con la cola la mantuvo muy alto.-¿Acaso también lo quieres robar?-Cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos analizando las intenciones de aquel roedor un poco desconfiado.

-Oh mis disculpas joven dragón no pude resistirme a la belleza de tal reliquia.- Aclaro el topo jugueteando con los dedos un poco apenado.-¡Y no! Nunca robaría algo en mi vida, esos diamantes merecen respeto.-Respondió con firmeza.

-¿Que os pasa a todos con este simple diamante?-El joven dragón no podía creer que hubiera demasiada polémica por un insignificante diamante, no sabía si sentir curiosidad o simplemente ignorarlo ya que no quería perder el tiempo charlando con el topo, pero en el fondo sentía que algo en ese diamante le llamaba la atención a más de su incalculable valor.

-¿No sabes lo que representa este diamante?-Quiso asegurarse el jerbo.

Aquellas palabras desorientaron un poco la cabeza del dragón purpura, frunciendo el ceño y alzando una ceja sin tomárselo muy enserió, contesto.-¿Emmmm...? ¿Sí? Acabo de decirlo, es un diamante ¿Que más iba a ser? ¿Estás seguro que el golpe no te ha dejado un poco tonto?-Aspecto burlándose de la seriedad que aplica el jerbo.

El jerbo estaba atónito sin darle crédito lo que sus oídos escucharon, que estaba a punto de caerle encima al joven purpura, pero aguanto sus instintos asesinos respirando profundamente ignorando aquella sensación de indignación atravesando su pecho como una daga de completa ignorancia.

-¡No estoy hablando de eso! Está claro que es un diamante, pero me refiero, ¿Que no sabes que este es uno muy especial?-Contesto aun indignado y al poco segundos después cayó en cuenta del insulto.- ¡Y no estoy tonto!-Replico molesto lanzando una mirada asesina a su insultador, bajando las largas orejas igual un perro enojado.

-Vale, vale, calma.-Tranquilizo el jerbo con una amigable sonrisa de confianza y bajando la cola con el cristal en señal de amistad.- No sabía que esta cosa o lo que sea era tan importante y especial. -Comento pensativo, mostrando por fin un poco de interés.- Lo conseguí de ese ladrón que derribaste, que por cierto, gracias por tu...-Fue interrumpido bruscamente.

-No fue mi intención ayudarte, y no lo habría hecho a propósito después de ver lo mal educado e insultador que eres ¡Hum!-Replico severamente al igual un adulto regañando un pequeño bebe, girándose de medio lado, cruzando de brazos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Como muestra de ofensa y sin querer interactuar con él dragón, que se le notaba al aire una disculpa.

-Vale ya lo capto, no te agrado, y haciendo eso tu tampoco me vas a agradar, solo vamos a llevarnos bien ¿Si? Sin rencores ni discusiones.- Dijo Spyro bajando el tono de voz a una más calmada y suave intentando aliviar la presión del ambiente, a su vez, y sonar amable. Mirando vagamente el diamante como si lo viera por primera vez, reconociendo un poco el valor simbólico de la gema.- No entiendo aún muy bien lo especial de esta cosa, quiero decir, eres un topo minero, se supone que tu pueblo extraen cualquier tipo de gema de las rocas ¿O no?-Dicho esto, una idea se le vino como una bala en la cabeza.- Tu pareces saber bastante... ¿Te importaría compartir tu sabiduría, maestro?-Pregunto chistoso riendo entre colmillos, tratando de caerle bien al jerbo-topo quien aún estaba de espaldas pero se le salió una pequeña risa por la broma, y se le notaba que se sentía alagado de que sabía más que el resto.

Se descruzo de brazos y dio media vuelta mirando a Spyro e insistió con la cabeza aceptando la sugerencia del dragón y se acercó cogiendo el diamante con sus pequeñas patas, examinándola con más determinación.

-Ya que insistes tanto, y eres tan tonto como para no saberlo.-Dijo el jerbo pícaramente para devolverle el insulto y quedar en paz, a lo que, el dragón mordió la lengua tragándose las palabras debido que no quería arruinar su reciente reconciliación con otro insulto.- Pues entonces, te lo diré.-Concluyo alzando unos centímetros el hocico en el aire, con orgullo.

-Soy todo oídos.-Después de haber arreglado todo el asunto, el joven se sentó en las suaves hierbas, preparado para escuchar toda la historia que le tenía guardado, y un poco extrañado se quedó mirando el jerbo, como si tratara de encontrar las orejas inexistente del joven purpura.- No te esfuerces, no tengo orejas.- Aclaro Spyro rodando los ojos sonando dramático.

-Oh...-Se sonrojo el tipo en respuesta y recupero la compostura enseguida, aclarando la garganta.- Esto es un diamante perfectamente transparente y químicamente puro, son las más valiosas entre todas las gemas de los mundos.-Explico alzando la gema casi estampándoselo en la cara.- Si lo ves detenidamente no es blanco en realidad, si no transparente, sin ningún color ni matiz.-Aclaro el jerbo.

-Ya lo note.-Contesto Spyro.- ¿Pero que tienen estos de especiales?-Pregunto apartando el diamante de su cara con la garra, un poco molesto y haciendo caer de las patas del topo el diamante.

El topo alarmado alargando un gran grito de terror y con los ojos bien abiertos como platos comenzó a saltar en diferentes direcciones dejándose llevar por sus reflejos logrando atrapar con las patas delanteras el diamante, acto seguido, trago una gran bocanada de aire, relajándose y calmándose. Giro la cabeza igual un demonio mirando a su presa, con una mirada de enfado se acercó a Spyro casi cerca de su pecho.

-¡Te sugiero que tengas extremo cuidado joven dragón! No querrás ir a esos temibles lugares, donde son fáciles de acceder, pero difíciles de salir y mucho más si quieres conseguir uno de esto con vida.-Replico con mucha seriedad.

Eso hizo entender al dragón de escamas purpuras que el tema de los diamantes no es un juego, bajando un poco la cabeza apenado y tragando su orgullo.

-Lo siento... ¿Y qué lugares te refieres?-Se disculpó sinceramente y mostrando interés a lo que dijo el jerbo.

-Los Diamantes no son especiales por su valor o color, lo son por su complicada ubicación...-Siguió el topo.- En pocas palabras no son de este mundo, o mejor dicho, no son de NUESTRO mundo... Por eso no es natural encontrarlas en nuestro mundo, donde extraemos las gemas.- Finalizó con un aire de misterio.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una bofetada para el dragón de escamas purpuras sin comprender del todo lo que quiso decir el topo, pero si estaba seguro que lo que dijo era muy relevante, sobretodo porque no sabía nada de nada de esos ''lugares fuera de este mundo'' que se refería su maestro. Tratando de conectar cables usando su explicación pero se quedó pensativo, sin encontrarle la lógica a la cosa, preguntándose ¿Cómo es posible que no supiera nada de eso? Ni el mismo se lo podía creer... Mirando con seriedad a su maestro, se acercó un poco más hacia él, casi rozando su cara.

-¿Qué quieres decir que no es de este mundo? ¿Son extraterrestre o qué?-Pregunto Spyro confuso y por primera vez serio y con algo de ironía.

-Jaja podría, pero no.-Contesto el topo acallando la ironía del dragón.- Con mundos, me refiero a que estos diamantes solo se encuentran en un lugar concreto... Una zona que no son volcanes ni sitios rocosos donde encontramos las joyas y diamantes normales, como los amarillos y marrones... No... Estos Diamantes como el Blanco, Rojas, Azules e incluso tricolores son mil veces más difíciles de obtener pues están en enigmáticas tierras peligrosas, llamados ''Tierras Olvidadas''...-La cara del jerbo se endureció y se oscureció por el efecto de la sombra al poner su pata sobre la cabeza, intentando sonar más terrorífico la historia como un cuento de terror.- Más concretamente, se ubican en el interior de viejas construcciones que hay en esas tierras y llegar allí es bastante difícil, ya que supera el límite las tierras que conectan en tu mundo... Reino Dragón y en esas viejas tierras se encuentran solamente los Diamantes de gran valor. Como la que tienes justo aquí.-Expuso el diamante otra vez.

Spyro se quedó congelado al escuchar eso, meditando lo que dijo, nunca había imaginado ni por un momento que existieran otras tierras a parte de lo que se conectaban en el Reino Dragón, que era un mundo central, pero aun aguardaba una duda, ¿Cómo Spyro no sabía nada sobre esto? Eso era lo que lo dejaba más confundido de lo que ya está, si existiera, como es que jamás llego a tocarlos. Aun afectado por las palabras del jerbo le lanzo una mirada sospechosa y se acercó hacia él, viéndolo de un lado a otro, incomodando más al jerbo.

-Entiendo... Esos diamantes son especiales porque provienen de allí...-Mostro una cara de incredulidad.- ¿Tierras Olvidadas que son peligrosas? Suena divertido pero... ¿Porque son peligrosas?-Pregunto analizando las palabras de su mentor.- ¿Y cómo es que nunca tuvimos contacto con ellas? Ni yo mucho menos quien se aventuró medio mundo por aventuras, ¡Soy un aventurero! ¿Cómo es que no sé nada de esos sitios?-Cuestionando su explicación sospechando las intenciones de aquella criatura terrestre, como si le ocultara algo y quería saber que era.

El topo retrocedió unos pasos algo intimidado por la expresión de desconfianza del dragón purpura, dudando unos segundos si responderle o no, hasta que consiguió suficiente valor para enfrentarse al pequeño dragón y mirándolo de frente.

-¡No tengo nada que esconder!-Respondió con voz áspera y nerviosa, alejándose un poco del dragón.- Lo lamento... Es solo que decidieron mantenerlo en secreto por el bien de las criaturas de todas las tierras, al menos para los seres que no eran topos o jerbos... ¿Sabes? Nosotros somos mineros y constructores; nuestro deber es recolectar todas las gemas existentes, así que nos mencionaron de esas tierras con el fin de recolectarlas, ya que nos serían muy útiles tanto para nosotros como para los demás.-Bajo la mirada desanimado.- Pero no podíamos acercarnos demasiado porque era un sitio peligroso y como sabrás, no nos distinguimos por ser muy fuertes...-Murmuro apretando el puño izquierdo sintiéndose imponente y avergonzado.

–Tampoco tienen un título de valientes...-Comento vagamente Spyro, ganando una mirada de desprecio de parte del topo, pero continuó.

-Corrían rumores que en esos lugares habitaban unos extraños seres, según ellos, eran de cristales de diferentes tipos, e incluso uno llego a decir que las mismas ruinas estaban por compuestas por miles y miles de trampas, sumamente peligrosas... Con esas leyendas; ningún jerbo o topo quería adentrarse a esas tierras ¡ES UN SUICIDIO!-Exclamo aterrorizado de imaginarse de los miles de peligros que custodiaban aquellas tierras.

En cuanto el dragón de escamas purpuras sonreía de oreja a oreja sintiendo la sangra arder en su cuerpo debido la inmensa emoción que sentía en esos momentos tras escuchar los miles de peligros que asechaban las viejas tierras, a pesar que muy en el fondo no podía negar que si le daba algo de miedo, pero eso era lo que le hacía animarse a ir, enfrentarlas y superarlas.

-¿Monstruos? ¿Trampas? Aun no entiendo del todo de que va todo esto, pero suena emocionante, ¿Y quién extendió ese rumor? ¿Quién les dijo sobre las tierras?-Interrumpió Spyro a la explicación del jerbo con una feliz sonrisa.- Me están dando ganas de ir...-Comento pensativo.

-¡No! No vayas, está prohibido ir allí para cualquier criatura... Creo... ¡Los Fundadores personalmente dijeron estrictamente que ninguna criatura deben vagar por esos lugares y los rumores son por algo, allá en esas tierras no son seguros!-Se le soltó el jerbo ya preocupándose.

La palabra ''Fundadores'' resonaron en la cabeza del pequeño purpura como un eco, que lo dejaron pensativo ¿Ellos tienen algo que ver? Pensó un poco molesto al recordar aquellas criaturas que ha intentado evadir desde el inicio, y mirando mostrando los dientes en señal de enfado, cogió el diamante de las patas del jerbo con su cola.

-¡Jum! ¡Contéstame a algo! Si es cierto que los entrometidos tuvieron algo que ver y sellaron las entradas de esos lugares... Dime ¿Cómo es que tenemos este diamante aquí?, ¿Alguien tiene que haberlo traído desde allí, no?-Pregunto Spyro intentando de afirmar sus sospechas mostrando ligero odio en su tono de voz, tratando de sonar crítico, pues todo lo que le decía el ratón le sonaba raro y extraño, igual que un extraño acertijo difícil de encuadrar.

El topo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales acciones si enfadarse o sentirse intimidado, parecía que algo le molestaba aquel dragón, y en cierta manera, temía saber la respuesta, pero no quería dejarse intimidar por la rabia del joven purpura y decidido aventurarse sobre el tema.

-Discúlpame, no tengo todas las respuestas, ¿No sé si lo notaste? Pero solo soy un simple minero que salió de la fiesta y quería dirigirse a su casa, solo te digo lo que se, demuestra algo de respecto, aunque seas una leyenda no te da derecho a interrogarme.- Contesto seriamente el jerbo cansado de la mala conducta del dragón.

Los sentimientos de ira y odio desaparecieron en la cabeza de Spyro comenzando a darse cuenta de lo que dijo y poco a poco cayo en la culpa, respirando profundo y relajando su mente, miro con culpa a su maestro.

-Sí... Tienes razón... Lo lamento... Me deje llevar, no tengo buenas expectativas sobre los fundadores.-Se disculpó con una sonrisa sincera.

En cuanto escucho eso el topo se relajó y sonrió en respuesta.

Descuida, se te notaba que tenías problemas de ira.-Comento pícaramente riéndose un poco y Spyro compartió la risa con él pasando un buen rato.- En cuanto a tu pregunta... Hmmm... Ehm... Veras, creo que fue ese oso bancario... ¿Ricachón, no? Él envió a sus empleados más valientes a buscar por esas tierras para ver si encontraban algo que vender... Y creo que tuvieron éxito, ya que obtuvieron este Diamante. Y Ricachón ¿Sabes cuánto se entusiasmó a tener en sus manos uno de estos? Él me lo contó todo y acordó vendérmela a mí junto a mis compañeros, unas semanas más tarde me llamo para ir a la fiesta y calcular un precio más... ''Razonable''... para la venta, pero ese oso estaba demasiado entretenido enseñando sus nuevos folletos y sus nuevos empleados para su negocio nuevo, así que me canse de esperar y me fui.- Finalizo el ratón encogiéndose de hombros dándole poca o ninguna importancia de haber perdida su oportunidad.- De todos modos, a estas alturas ya es imposible hacerle bajar de precio cuando lo tiraste aquella fuente, debe estar muerto de la rabia.- Sonrío tímidamente aguantado las ganas de explotar a carcajadas colocando su pata derecha sobre el hocico y la otra en el estómago.

-¿Ricachón? Como no.-Dijo con ligero sarcasmo.- Si hay algo prohibido ya sea un lugar súper peligroso, él siempre será el primero en meterse sus narices en donde no le incumbe, para sacar algo de provecho... No me arrepiento de tirarlo al agua, se lo merecía por fanfarronear.

Aclaro Spyro cerrando los ojos y alzando un poco la cara al aire sin una pizca de arrepintiendo y más bien mostrando felicidad como si hubiera hecho un bien para el mundo. Lentamente se le cruzo por la mente a Ricachón, recordando que tenía que devolverle el Diamante, borrando su sonrisa y remplazándola por una expresión tranquila pero alarmante, poniéndose de pie y resoplando resignado, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin tener casi o nada de ánimos de hablar con el oso y tener que aguantar sus múltiples quejas por su tardanza...

-¡Urg! Eso me recuerda que aún está esperándome que le traiga el dich...-Miro el Jerbo un momento quien le lanzo una punzante mirada.- Quiero decir... El preciado diamante, y no va estar nada contento por hacerle esperar unas buenas horas, con gusto te lo daría a ti gratis y dejar de preocuparme, pero se lo prometí y me hará un buen descuento por esto.-Con una sonrisa palmo la espalda del topo en señal de amistad.- ¡Me alegro haberte conocido! Ha sido todo un placer.

Aunque desilusionado, el topo-jerbo sabía que el dragón tenía otros asuntos que atender y ahora, ni siquiera quería volver a la fiesta por lo tanto no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, y lo único que quería era volver a su casa a descansar, a pesar que le habría gustado charlar un poco más con el famoso dragón purpura.

-Claro, no hay problema. Digo lo mismo, fue un poco divertido a ser te un poco de compañía y ''ayudarte'' atrapar al ladrón... Tal vez otro día vuelva a visitarte y ver si puedo comprarlo cuando Ricachón este de mejor humor, solo espero no volver a coincidir con su mala suerte, que lo roben de nuevo, o que cierto dragón lo haga caer en lugar de una fuente, por un barranco.- Comento soltando una pequeña risa y levantando su enorme cola, haciendo un gesto de despedida y se encamino dando pequeños saltos como canguro, pasando de un lado de Spyro, en dirección a la gran puerta que se conectaba con el mundo de Valle Avalar.- ¡Casi lo olvidaba!-Exclamo deteniéndose de un golpe y volteo a mirar a Spyro.- No me presente, soy Elrik, el único semi topo-jerbo que encontraras en Valle Avalar y Pueblo Brillo. Y no hace falta que te presentes Spyro, ya todos sabemos quién eres, gracias por salvarnos de Ripto aquella vez.- Agradeció el jerbo en forma de despedida.

El joven purpura se sonrojo un poco ante sus palabras, ya que en el fondo le gustaba que las personas notaran sus grandes obras, y movió la pata hacia adelante sin darle mucha importancia aquella vez que tuvo que viajar por todos los mundos de Valle Avalar para vencer a Ripto y sus secuaces.

-¡Pfff! No fue nada de veras, esa carne jurásica no sabía ni pelear.-Fanfarroneo el dragoncillo colocando la pata sobre su puntiaguda cresta.- Un momento... ¡Espera un momento Elrik!-Detuvo a Elrik con su llamado, acercándose hacia el dando un gran salto, quedando frente de él.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto extrañado el ratón.

-¿Tu no viste por ningún lado a una libélula amarilla?-Miro los ojos del topo con ligera frustración y preocupación, esperanzando de que este supiera algo del paradero de Sparx.

-¿Libélula? No... Lo siento, no he visto ninguna libélula en todo el día.-Dijo pensativo.- Es la primera vez que no veo ninguna libélula volando por aquí, es como si hubieran desaparecido.-Agrego un poco apenado, podía notar la angustia en los ojos morados del joven dragón.

Vaya decepción se llevó el joven Spyro. Dejando caer la cabeza mirando el vació suspirando levemente entristecido, levanto la cabeza e intentando camuflar su tristeza con una sonrisa, palmeo una vez más la espada del topo y dio media vuelta alejándose.

-No te preocupes, ya pronto lo encontrare.-Le aseguro a Elrik aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no era cierto.- ¡Cuídate! Tal vez me pase por tu pueblo Brillo algún día de estos.-Agrego cambiando su tono a una más alegre y entusiasmada. Antes de poder reaccionar Spyro ya estaba unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de él, el cual le impedía decirle algo que lo aliviara y se contuvo, apretando con las grandes patas traseras contra el suelo dejando una marca, queriendo hacer algo por él, pero no serviría de nada, y no le quedaba más opción que despedirse también.

-¡Cuídate mucho Spyro y espero que lo encuentres! Sera un honor verte de vuelta Spyro. Ya diciendo sus últimas palabras, para su sorpresa observó a la distancia que el dragón le respondió haciendo un gesto con el ala derecha en señal de despedida, y se sintió feliz. Cuando la larga charla finalmente acabo el pequeño jerbo dio media vuelta, saltando pequeños pasos, hacia donde lo esperaba el gran portal a Valle Avalar... A lo que le preocupo un poco al recordar que fue allí donde el ladrón cayó y mucho más si hubiera acabado en Brillo, donde había mucho que robar, pero se relajó un poco a causa de que tenía como amigo al famoso Dragón Purpura.

-Siempre puedo avisarle a Spyro si eso pasa, aunque no sé cómo llegaré al lugar donde él estará ahora... En fin ya veré como me las arreglo.-Se dijo así mismo dándole poca importancia el asunto y dio un brinco cruzando el portal.

El pequeño dragón purpura muy agotado a causa de toda la locura de su aventura sin embargo no ha sido en vano, ya que tenía el diamante enrollada en su cola, aunque parecía que Spyro se iba a caer del suelo en cualquier momento sobre la pradera, durante su recorrido hacía el Reino Dragón, meditaba las palabras del roedor acerca de la repentina desaparición de las libélulas ¿Cómo es posible que todas desaparecían...? Sí es así... ¿Alguno no debería saberlo? Decía mentalmente mientras miraba con los ojos desorbitados a la nada, caminando a pasos lentos debido la poca fuerza que le quedaba, sin prestarle atención lo que tenía en frente... Hasta que unas voces fuertes provenientes en el interior de la ciudad sacaron a Spyro de sus pensamientos de golpe, llevando un vuelco en el corazón debido el susto de esas voces que podían dejar sordo a cualquiera, ¿Que estará pasando? Se preguntó Spyro extrañado y finalmente llegó a la entrada del Reino Dragón, que era una entrada muy grande y con el borde superficial decorada por joyas y arco dorado, decorado por preciosas plantas ubicadas en ambos lados de la puerta.

-¡Uf! Por fin estoy de vuelta.-Exclamo eufórico pisando la plataforma de la entrada seguido de un ligero impulso hacia adelante, siguiendo caminando hacia el interior de la gran ciudad.- Ahora de donde habrán venido esas voces, ¿Hay una pelea o algo? Se preguntaba buscando la fuente de los sonidos mirando su alrededor, pero en realidad, se dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad donde ahí lo esperaba Ricachón y cuando llegó para su sorpresa, vio a unos metros a quien estaba causando ese alboroto; sus amigos Bianca, Elora y Cazador discutiendo con Ricachón.

-Esto es nuevo...-Murmuro Spyro contemplando lo que veía delante de sus ojos.


	5. Capitulo 5 Reunión Inesperada

Capitulo 5 Reunión Inesperada.

Aquella inesperada discusión atraparon la atención de Spyro lo cual lo consumía en la curiosidad e intriga, recordando la última vez que Elora tuvo una discusión con Ricachón, solo que esta vez Bianca y Cazador estaban allí siendo algo completamente nuevo e inesperado para Spyro, sobretodo el hecho que era la primera vez que veía a Elora, Bianca, Cazador y Ricachón reunidos en un solo lugar, aunque imaginaba lo gracioso que debía ser esa discusión y la buena idea que sería solo quedarse a observar, como un simple espectador, sin embargo tenía la obligación de ir a saber lo que pasaba, por un lado porque no podía dejar un lado sus más preciados y por otro, aunque no menos importante; era que tenía un paquete que entregar a su propietario. Salto desde donde estaba, planeando seguidamente en el aire por unos cuantos segundos y termino aterrizando en medio de todo los presentes, sorprendiéndolos y dejándolos sin habla.

-¡Deténganse ahí! ¿Qué tanto pasa con todos ustedes? ¿Ya intento robarles otra vez este tacaño?-Pregunto con firmeza el joven dragón, señalando con los cuernos al oso que tenía a sus espaldas.

Su presencia había impresionado, dejándolos casi mudos, de la sorpresa e incredulidad durando solo unos segundos para luego ser remplazados por alegres rostros de alivio, felicidad, tranquilidad y ninguna pizca de preocupación, desorientando un poco a Spyro, quien los miro con extrañez e inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-¡Jo Spyro! Por fin regresaste y en el momento indicado.-Exclamo Cazador balanceando a la velocidad de un rayo sobre el joven dragón para enrollarlo en un fuerte abrazo amistoso, alzándolo un par metros del suelo, sofocándolo y apretándolo sin medir su fuerza.

Dejo caer de sus brazos al asfixiado dragón quien solo veía borroso su entorno, solo colores y borrones debido a la falta de oxígeno que si amigo le había quitado y a los pocos segundos recupero la respiración tragando una bocanada de aire, ajustando la vista y la movilidad, se incorpora a cuatro patas tras la caída e intentando esconder la ira que sentía hacia su amigo, por casi ahogarlo.

-Ugh... Cof... -Se quejó Spyro, aclarando la garganta.- Sí, yo también me alegro mucho de verte Cazador, a ti y a ustedes Elora y Bianca.-Saludo intercambiando su vista por las de las chicas.

La bella fauna casi sin pensarlo se inclinó a la altura del pequeño dragón para proporcionarle un cariñoso abrazo seguido por un suave beso sobre la cabeza del dragón, provocando que la sangre del joven dragón se le subiría hasta la cabeza hacia las mejillas, sonrojándose y cuando se dio cuenta de su sonrojo intentando ocultarlos, colocando sus pequeñas alas en donde no se les veía la cara o al menos las mejillas, mientras miraba con calma a Elora.

-¡Spyro que suerte que hallas venido!-Por suerte para el joven dragón, la fauna no parecía darse cuenta de su sonrojo.- Justo ahora le estábamos preguntando a Ricachón sobre tu paradero, llevas desaparecido unas buenas horas Spyro y nos empezábamos a preocuparnos... Pero me alegra de que estés bien.- Agrego sonriendo repleto de sincera felicidad.

Spyro se quedó paralizado tras oír las dulces palabras de la bella fauna, sin darle crédito a sus oídos, le parecía raro que la fauna y sus amigos se preocuparan tanto por él, eso lo hacía sentir apreciado y querido, además el caluroso abrazo de la fauna lo hacían sentir tan cómodo y agradable, que desearía poder dormir entre ellas, pero dejando eso de lado se enfoca en lo que más importaba; el diamante.

-¿A sí? Bueno agradezco vuestra preocupación, pero yo se cuidarme solo, no hacían falta que montaran una escena solo por mí.-Aclaro Spyro hinchando el pecho lleno de orgullo y confianza. -Aun así teníamos nuestras razones para preocuparnos por ti Spyro, eres nuestro amigo, cuando Elora me pregunto sobre ti, de inmediato la acompañe a ella y Cazador solo para buscarte.

Habiendo replicado con una vez suave y comprensible, Bianca, una hermosa coneja de esbelta figura y de la misma estatura que Cazador, llevando un precioso vestido de seda dorada con largas mangas de copas con líneas de escaleras esmeralda, decorando alrededor de las mangas, y el vestido terminaba con una elegante falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, también llevaba una larga capa con capucha de color morado y con una lapislázuli sujetando la capa como gancho. Ella poseía un suave y sedoso cabello rubio o al menos eso aparentaba, ya que solo la tenía en la parte del frente de la cabeza, pero aun así hacia juego con sus adorables ojos celestes como el cielo y unas largas orejas esponjosas dirigidas hacia abajo. Y por último, elegantes zapatos con tacones marrones.

-Oh... Gracias igualmente... Me hacéis sentir importante...-Contesto Spyro en agradecimiento suspirando disfrutando de la sensación de calidez que sus amigos les brindaban.

-¡Hola Spyro! también me alegra mucho de verte, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.- Saludo cerrando los ojos y sonriéndole gentilmente simbolizando su agrado de ver a su querido amigo, después de tanto tiempo y abriendo los ojos, poso la mano derecha sobre la cabeza del dragón, sobándolo un poco.

-Hahaha... También me alegro mucho de verte, Bianca...-Correspondió las caricias de la coneja, disfrutándolo.-Aunque...-Corto el momento.- ¿Porque le preguntan a... Ricachón... de mí?-Pregunto levantando una ceja desconcertado.

Inmediatamente Cazador se interpuso en la cercanía de Spyro y Elora, separándolos con un ligero empujón lo cual impulso unos cuantos centímetros a Elora hacia atrás, mostrando ligero enfado, pero Cazador no la presto atención, enfocándose solamente en su amigo purpura, con gran entusiasmo.

-¡Él fue el último que te vio Spyro! ¿Recuerdas? Así que pensé que sabría algo de donde estabas ya que hablaban algo de una cosa robada o, que se yo.- Explico Cazador sin controlar el tono de su voz, hasta casi gritar debido la poca consideración que le daba al hablar cuando esta emocionado.

En ese mismo instante Ricachón quien había estado escuchado de mala gana todo lo que el grupo dijeron comenzando a impacientarse, y acto seguido al escuchar lo que dijo Cazador se dejó llevar por la ira, y cortar la inspiración a Cazador, interponiéndose en la conversación, lanzando una mirada fulminante tanto a Cazador como a Spyro.

-¿Preguntar? Yo no usaría ese término tan agradable mi querido cliente de otra tierra, tu prácticamente te me lanzaste encima interrogándome con palabras nada entendible, y amenazándome con patearme el trasero si no te decía dónde estaba tu amigo purpura... ¿Llamas a eso comprensión?-Dijo cuestionando con una ceja levantada los métodos del guepardo.

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas...-Empezó a decir ingenuamente, pero fue interrumpido otra vez por Ricachón.

-¡Eso no es preguntar!-Aspecto echando humo por las orejas.- ¡Eso es ser un bárbaro incivilizado!-Termino notablemente enfadado, ofendido y alterado.

Cazador nervioso retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás intimidado por la notable ira del oso e intentando calmarlo dándole unas palmadas amistosas en su espalda, aunque se le veía que Ricachón iba explotar en cualquier momento.

-Ey hermano cálmate, no es nuestra culpa que seas tan tacaño, tramposo, y nos hallas hecho sufrir una pesadilla económica, que por eso tuvimos que echarte de Valle Avalar...-Contesto dejándose llevar por los recuerdos traumatizante de aquellos tiempos en donde Ricachón arruinaba la economía de Valle Avalar.

-¡Para empezar! No arruine vuestra economía, trataba de... racionalizarlo un poco...-Murmuro agachando ligeramente la cabeza hacia abajo, intentando de cubrir la verdad con unas mentirillas.- Pero no cambia el hecho de que seas tan salvaje como para tratarme así, deberían darte una lección para que aprendas a respetar.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reír a Cazador notando las intenciones de Ricachón de golpearlo viéndolo alzarse un poco los puños hasta el pecho, con ganas de luchar, Cazador poso una posición de combate reflexionando las rodillas y colocando firmemente sus puños apretados frente su cara, haciendo sentadillas al igual que un boxeador lo haría preparándose para luchar.

-¡Adelante, te espero gordito! Intenta darme una lección, vamos.-Contesto Cazador divertido sonriendo mostrando sus filosos dientes como dagas.

Todos sin palabras se quedaron paralizados debido la sorpresa sin saber cómo reaccionar, veían a los dos animales estando listos para luchar, mirándose fijamente a los ojos creando una especie de hilo imaginario, expresando sus sentimientos de odio, remordimiento, irritación, y cuando uno estaba listo para insertar el primer golpe, a los pocos segundos vino Bianca quien se puso valientemente entre ellos, sujetando con sus manos los hocicos de ambos animales y con un simple movimiento, empujo a los dos a una gran distancia, como dos niños pequeños.

-¡Ya estuvo! Dejen de actuar a lo grande sin siquiera poder establecer una conversación normal, no venimos aquí a buscar pelea ni hacer tonterías.-Regaño a los dos con una mirada asesina, pero con una voz calmada y madura.- Solo queríamos saber dónde estaba Spyro, y él ya ha vuelto, así que problema resuelto ¿No? No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Preguntando en afirmación, observando estrictamente a dos los animales quienes se estaban lanzando miradas de odios y otras expresiones faciales ofensivas, pero cuando vieron la cara de terror de la coneja, inmediatamente se detuvieron dejado de mirarse, con cierto terror y nerviosismo por su amenaza silenciosa, entendiendo el mensaje oculto de la expresión de la bruja, perdiendo las ganas de luchar, como dos niños castigados.

-¡Así me gusta!-Les dijo cariñosamente y con inocencia.

Spyro y Elora se quedaron en shock, era increíble el miedo que podía producir esa dulce coneja inocente y de un momento a otro era como si cambiara de personalidad de una peligrosa coneja a una hermosa y simpática.

-¿Ves, Spyro? Esta discusión era un poco caótico sin ti, yéndote un rato y a los pocos minutos todo se vuelve en desorden, fijate que si eres importante.

Bromeo la bella fauna mientras llevaba la mano derecha sobre la boca, riendo delicadamente y con ternura, retirándola y lo conducía sobre la cabeza del joven de escamas purpuras, con el propósito de proporcionarle suaves caricias que ni Spyro podía resistirse, el cual este respondió aceptando las caricias de la fauna y sonriendo con placer mientras agitaba la cola de un lado a otro con alegría.

-¡¿Ya ven?! ¡Si es que me necesitan! No pueden vivir sin mí, ¡Jaja!-Respondió con otra broma mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa, a lo que, ganándose la risa suave de la fauna.

-Ujum...-Tosió Ricachón colocando el puño sobre la boca, llamando la atención, a su vez, arruinando el momento.- No es por interrumpirlos pero Spyro tiene algo que darme, así que joven dragón puedes dármelo ahora, si no es mucha molestia.- Extendió la mano izquierda hacia el dragón, impacientándose, queriendo contemplar su preciado diamante.

Con eso, el brazo del oso irrumpió el brazo de la fauna apartándola hacía un lado, dejando de acariciar el dragón, ganándose una mirada perversa de la fauna, pero parecía que Ricachón no le daba mucha importancia puesto su especial y único interés en el diamante que poseía el joven purpura, pero lo que hizo solo prendió la llama de la ira del joven purpura, pero no solo él sino también los presentes que miraron la irrespetuosidad del oso, pero antes de que pudiera responderle con un grito, Bianca se le adelanto.

Ella miraba mal a Ricachón sintiéndose ofendida e indignada por la falta de respeto que había demostrado el irrespetuoso oso y rápidamente se le acerco justo a su lado en donde le aparto su brazo sin fuerza, pero notablemente para Oso, era mucha fuerza que de costumbre. El oso quedo quieto mirando los fulminantes ojos envueltas en ira de la coneja, dejando caer de su frente unas gotas de sudor debido el nerviosismo y favor, preocupado que iba hacer la bruja.

-¡Ricachón! Esas no son formas de pedir algo, Spyro ya te ha hecho bastante favor yendo a recuperar tu ridículo diamante de las manos de ese ladronzuelo que nos mencionaste, eso no es tarea fácil ¿Sabes? Son muy veloces y escurridizos.-Defendió con firmeza alzando el dedo indice en señal de desaprobación.- Lo que menos necesita es que tú lo presiones más como si fuera uno de tus muchos empleados... Y un agradecimiento de tu parte haría daño, ni a ti, ni a nadie.

Spyro se había quedado maravillado y complacido de ver a su mejor amiga defenderlo de ese tacaño sintiendo una calidez en su pecho, que extrañamente le gusto, sin embargo para su sorpresa y preocupación, Ricachón reacciono mal, lo cual, significaba que las palabras de Bianca no sirvieron para nada, aumentando la preocupación del joven purpura, temiendo que pasara algo peor.

-¡Señorita con todo respeto tu no entiendes mi situación! ¡Necesito ese diamante, es la fuente de mi nuevo proyecto bancario! ¿A quién le importa si me siento agradecido?, ¡No necesito tus consejos! ¡Lo que quiero es lo que me hará más millonario de lo que soy! ¡Denme el diamante, ahora!-Exclamo rabioso perdiendo el control a causa de la rabia acumulada de todo lo paso hoy.

Con un movimiento rápido como el rayo aparto por accidente sin siquiera notarlo a Bianca con un suave empujón la cual salió unos centímetros hacía atrás, a punto de caer, pero afortunadamente, Cazador corrió atrapando a su novia a tiempo de que esta tocara el suelo, y ella logro apoyarse sus manos en el pecho peludo del guepardo.

-Gracias Cazador.-Agradeció con ternura, logrando ponerse de pie, suspirando arrepentida y mirando decepcionada a Ricachón, sin embargo, el oso había centrado su atención únicamente en el joven dragón, a lo que, respondió apartando aún más el diamante de sus peludas manos, ofendido al verlo lastimar a uno de sus amigos.

-¿Que diamante?

Se preguntaba el joven dragón con inocencia mientras alejaba más con la cola de las peludas manos del oso del diamante, con una sonrisa pícara, y disgustado en el fondo por como él trato a su mejor amiga, sin tener intenciones de entregárselo a menos que se disculpara, viendo con divertidos ojos la expresión de frustración y desesperación del oso, quien pataleaba el suelo como un niño mimado, y antes de que el joven dragón dijera algo, una voz de alguien se alzó gritando con fuerza, logrando asustar de la sorpresa a los presentes, observando el origen de la voz.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces tratándola así? Ella solo intentaba de hablar contigo.-Reclamo entrando en cólera dando un paso hacia adelante, haciendo retroceder unos pasos a Ricachón al verlo acercarse.- Debí usar esto contigo en primer lugar, puesto que las palabras no funcionan contigo... Vamos a ver si entenderás mejor, si te clavo una de estas.- Propuso amenazando a Ricachón, sacando de su carcaj una flecha y tensándolo colocándolo sobre su arco, apuntando el pie izquierdo de Ricachón.

Ricachón al notar que venía enserió comenzó a sudar como cerdo llegando a extraer del bolsillo de su elegante traje un pañuelo la cual uso para secarse el rio que caía de su cabeza hasta el cuello e intentando detener a Cazador, alzando ambas manos hacia adelante, y a la vez, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras miraba la ira florecer dentro del guepardo, que parecía soltar la flecha en cualquier momento.

-O-Oye... Oye... N-No hace falta recurrir a-a eso...-Tartamudeo en respuesta ya cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos y haciéndose volita en el piso, esperando lo peor.

-¡No permitiré que trates así a mi nena sin recibir un escarmiento!-Dicho esto, Cazador se preparaba para disparar.

-¡Cazador espera aléjate de la tentación!

Exclamo Elora queriendo calmar la colera del guepardo, antes de que cometiera un grave error pero por desgracia, no llego a escucharlo a tiempo y disparo la flecha para el susto de todos, dejando a todos boca abiertas.

-¡AHHHH!-Grito agudamente como una niña asustada encogiéndose más en el suelo, esperando el impacto de la flecha contra su cuerpo.

Eso fue suficiente para el joven dragón, ya no iba a seguir que dos de sus conocidos se lastimen de forma física, al principio era divertido pero cayó en cuenta a tiempo que esto se salio de control, antes de que Cazador disparara la flecha este corrió a toda velocidad embistiendo sus cuernos, como un toro, y a punto de empujar a Ricachón a un lado para salvarlo de la fecha, algo inesperado sucedió, un extraño haz de luz dejo ciego a Spyro obligándolo a taparse la cara con los ojos, y detenerse de golpe justo rozando a Ricachón, seguido por un gran estallido como un globo explotando en el aire, lo cual obligaron a los presentes taparse los oídos debido de que la explosión produjo tal ruido que resonaron los oídos de los demás. Cuando el joven dragón abrió lentamente los ojos visualizando su entorno se dio cuenta que la flecha había estallado en una explosión, algo extraña, y bajando las garras delanteras de ambos lados de la cabeza, confundido, no entendía lo que paso...

-¿Que ha pasado?

Pregunto Spyro viendo las cenizas de lo que era antes una flecha de madera cayendo como lluvia a la cabeza del oso, quien aún se cubría la cabeza con los brazos acostado en el suelo, muerto del miedo, hasta que el humo de las cenizas lo hicieron toser débilmente y abriera los ojos, inspeccionando cada detalle, parte, extremidades, del cuerpo notándose su alegría de seguir con vida, a Spyro le pareció chistoso en cierto punto, el inocente creía que iba ser clavado por una flecha... Al menos sin protección... Spyro cambio su atención a la de Bianca y con abriendo los ojos, la veía sosteniendo su varita en la mano derecha, la cual echaba chispas mágicas sobre la punta y por ende, Spyro dedujo que fue ella la que lanzo aquella esfera mágica. Claramente ella salvo a Ricachón de una herida mortal, pero se le notaba enrabiada.

-¡Cazador eso no hacía falta!-Regaño severamente a Cazador con un hilo de preocupación en su voz aunque se le notaba muy enfadada.- Te lo he dicho millones de veces tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones, ya se que no te cae muy bien, pero incluso personas como él no merecen ser lastimados, ni mucho menos matarlos.-Miro unos segundos con una mirada despectiva a Ricachón.- Quizás algún día dejara de ser así de tacaños.-Se le noto un sentimiento de esperanza surgir en la voz de la coneja mágica y volvió a mirar a su novio.- ¿En que estabas pensando?

Avergonzado, apenado, posiblemente a punto de golpearse la cabeza Cazador solo veía a Bianca clavarle múltiples cuchillas de culpa con sus ojos hacía todo su cuerpo, y las miradas de los presentes solo empeoraban el dolor de culpabilidad que crecía dentro de él, arrepentido y con ojos triste idénticas a la de un gato miro directamente a los ojos de Bianca.

-Yo... E... Lo siento... Solo m-me enfade... Y quería protegerte... Eres mi chica y cuando te falto el respeto me sentí muy furioso de repente, y-y...-Trato de vocabular las palabras correctas sin saber que decir.

Bianca mirando con cuya mirada se había ablandado dejando de lado su rostro duro y preocupada a una más suave y comprensible, entendiendo perfectamente lo duro que debió ser verla siendo lastimada, cosa que la sonrojo unos segundos, feliz de tener a su querido novio allí para protegerla, cuidarla y hasta perder los estribos por ella, aunque eso no le gustara que pasara, lo comprendía.

-No hace falta que digas más cosas Cazador... Y tomate un respiro que vas a ahogarte de lo rápido que hablas.- Le termino contestando con una dulce mirada, acallándolo al posar suavemente su mano izquierda debajo del cuello y regalarle caricias.

Desde la pierna hasta la cabeza se le subió la sangre el consolado Guepardo con la cabeza rojo como un tomate debido a las dulces palabras de la bruja que parecían bellas melodías que lo calmaban por dentro, quedando embobado e hipnotizado por la hermosura y gentileza de su novia, sin poder evitarlo, inclino lentamente la cabeza a punto de regalarle un dulce beso a Bianca, pero en lugar de lugar una explosión de emociones y sentimientos, recibió una golpiza en el hocico obligándolo a abrir los ojos y chillar de dolor, posando ambas patas sobre el hocico y viendo que en realidad ella misma lo había golpeado con la varita, quedándose confundido.

-Este no es el momento Cazador...-Le reprocho sonriendo divertida y sobándole la herida con la mano del colorido guepardo.- Hay demasiados mirones, sabes.-Le aclaro sonrojada.

-¿A? S-Si tienes razón...-Balbuceo el gato amarillo fijándose en como todas las miradas de los presentes estaban en ellos y al ver cada mirada lo hicieron ponerse más rojo y intento reírse para deprimir lo que sentía.

Spyro no le gustaba las escenas románticas, y no era nada cursi por lo tanto observo aquella ''agradable'' para muchos pero para él, irritante escena de Cazador y Bianca, con cierto desprecio e indiferencia, después de todo ellos siempre se ponían cursi cada vez que se encontraban. Y como no quería seguir resistiendo ante la espera que parecía eterna, decidió centrarlos otra vez en el tema el cual era mucho más importante.

-Si es mejor que no sea el momento, no quería verlos formando un horrible espectáculo.- Aspecto el joven dragón demostrando muy poco interés por los sentimientos de sus compañeros. Después de eso Bianca y Cazador se sonrojaron avergonzados, olvidando completamente lo que estaban haciendo realmente cuando escucharon el comentario crítico del joven dragón, pero no les molesto en lo absoluto, tanto Cazador como Bianca sabían que el joven purpura nunca le intereso saber del amor, ni tener citas, por lo tanto era total ignorante sobre eso, así que lo único que hizo Bianca fue cruzarse los brazos mirando mal a Spyro pero Cazador se acercó un poco a Spyro, riéndose un poco.

-¡Vamos hermano! Algún día sabrás lo que es amor y te aseguro que no te separaras de eso ni por nada del mundo.- Aconsejo el felino sobando amistosamente la cabeza del dragón.

-¿Enserió? ¿Amor dices? ¡Ja, ja, ja!-Río sarcástico.- No lo creo...-Finalizo en negación moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Un gran silencio se apoderó de la atmósfera del lugar, Spyro miraba confundido los rostros de sus amigos. La tensión podía sentirse en el aire, cada vez más incómodo por las caras de sus amigos mostrando poca incredibilidad a sus palabras, y antes de que Spyro pudiese hacer algo, la fauna pego su dedo índice con el pulgar y como un resorte, pego con los dedos la cabeza del joven purpura. Spyro chillo de dolor sobándose el punto donde fue golpeado, en cuanto levanto la mirada, se quedó quieto mirando a Elora, quien lo miraba con remordimiento y cierto odio, pero con calma y compresión.

-Spyro... ¡Si quieres que tu raza prosiga de generación en generación, tendrás que salir alguna vez con personas, sin ignorarlas!... Como la última vez.-Dijo murmurando lo último con arrepentimiento, recordando su última cita.- ¡Así que no lo digas a lo grande sin siquiera llegar a la edad de un adulto!

Spyro hacía caso omiso a las advertencias de la fauna, mientras volteaba a mirar a Ricachón, quien no hacía nada más que estar sentado en la fuente mirando a la nada con una expresión perdida, posiblemente relejado y aburrido tras su pelea con Bianca y Cazador, y extrañamente aguardaba la llegada del joven purpura pacientemente.

-¡Ey Ricachón mira hay dinero arriba cayendo del cielo!

Dijo el joven dragón en tono de broma logrando atraer la atención del oso quien despertó automáticamente tras oír la palabra ''dinero'', alcanzado a levantarse de la plataforma que rodea la fuente de agua a una velocidad tan rápido que ni parecía normal y se quedo mirando a la nada alzando las manos hacia arriba esperando muchas gemas caer del cielo, eso fue suficiente para sacar una gran carcajada al joven dragón al igual que Bianca y Cazador, excepto Elora, mirando con indiferencia debido a lo molesta que se encontraba a causa de la completa ignorancia de Spyro. Ricachón tras darse cuenta de la trampa que le tendió el joven purpura, murmuro maldición su mala suerte y con pesados pasos salto de la fuente hacia el suelo y respirando profundamente intentando mantener la calma, miro directamente los ojos del joven dragón.

-Muy bien joven dragón si ya dejaste de fastidiarme, te agradecería de corazón entregarme de una vez por todas el diamante, antes de que me un calambre en los pies después de permanecer más de 11 horas aquí parado y sentado esperándote.-Aclaro Ricachón notoriamente cansado y agobiado de todo lo que sufrió el día de hoy.

-Si podría... Pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte antes de dártelo y una disculpa quiero que le des a Bianca y Cazador ¿Ok?-Propuso el joven dragón con una mirada firme y picara.

-¡Cielo santo! ¡No puedes obligarme Spyro!-Contesto irritado.- Dame el diamante, que quiero comer mis pastelillos que me hizo mi esposa hace un pardee horas.-Ordeno extendiendo su mano frente al joven dragón.

Una vez más, jugando con la paciencia de Ricachón alejo mucho más el diamante aun sosteniéndola con su cola, no quería dárselo aun pero esta vez tenía una razón muy buena para hacerlo, las palabras de Elrik lo dejaron pensando y quería verificar por él mismo, si las palabras del jerbo-topo eran ciertas, aparte de eso aunque parecía no ser la gran cosa para él, Bianca y Cazador merecían ser disculpados.

-Me estuviste forzando a correr, arriesgando mi vida, y haciéndome hacer muchas cosas que nunca pensé hacer, por tu preciado diamante cuya fragilidad es igual a la tuya... Estoy demasiado cansado, es más voy a empezar a estirarme...-Decía mientras soltaba poco a poco el diamante con el propósito de tirarla contra el suelo.

-¡No! ¡Alto! Grrr... ¡Ok!

El oso asintió y de mala gana, acepto la condición del joven purpura, Bianca y Cazador, impresionados y a gustos por la decisión que tomo Spyro por ellos, vieron a oso acercarse a regañadientes hacía ellos, levantando pesadamente los ojos y viéndose fijamente. Parecía que Ricachón no llegaría a hablar en ningún momento puesto que se forzaba a mantenerse la boca cerrada, hasta que respiro profundamente y exhalo con fuerza, aclarando la garganta.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero... Mis disculpas... No tome consideración de mis acciones y le di una pequeña vuelta el asunto que nunca esperamos.-Aclaro extrayendo 4 folletos del bolsillo de su traje.- Como recompensa por mi inmaduro comportamiento les entregare a cada uno de ustedes completamente gratis cupones, con un 50% de descuento para todas las cosas que me compraran en mi tienda en el Bosque de los Osos.

Al finalizar eso dio media vueltas dando la espaldas a las caras asombrados de la atónita pareja dando poco créditos a sus oídos y mucho menos que aquel hombre incapaz de dar algo gratis fuera por fin lo suficientemente gentil como para regalarle a la bruja y el guepardo cupones con 50% de descuento, se quedaron prácticamente mudos y no era todo, Ricachón también le extendió un cupón a Elora, quien mostro completo agradecimiento.

-Debió ser un milagro, nunca te he visto regalar algo a alguien Ricachón, creo que Spyro si te hace recapacitar un poco jeje... Gracias.-Comento gentilmente Elora con una risita en sus labios.

-¡Cierto amigo! Si continúas así de bondadoso nosotros votaremos a que regreses a Valle Avalar, o por lo menos tener un puesto ahí.-Sugirió Cazador agradecido por el cupón.

-No sé lo que quisieron decir, pero les demostrare que están equivocados mis queridos clientes, soy perfectamente capaz de regalarle cosas a la gente.-Contradijo con algo de orgullo e intentando no tomar en cuenta las palabras reales de la bella fauna.

Dicho esto el Ricachón con el pecho en alto se dirigió a frente del pequeño joven dragón purpura quien lo miraba con una cara irónica y divertida, diciendo perfectamente con la cara que no fue tan malo como él oso esperaba, él jamás ha regalado algo a alguien ni mucho menos con sus clientes más frecuentes, pero muy en el fondo le gusto haber recompensado su mala actitud hacia ellos regalándole los cupones, y solo quedaba 1 y sabía bien para quien era.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Te divertiste siendo bueno por primera vez Ricachón?-Pregunto moviendo la cola con anticipación y con gracia.

-Cállate...-Acallo la burla de su cliente y cruzando los brazos, le entrego con indiferencia su último cupón.- Para que no vuelvas a molestarme dragoncillo.-Aspecto Ricachón esperanzado.

A Spyro no pudo evitar ahogar un grito de gloria debido a su victoria de haber obligado a uno de las personas más tacañas de todo el planeta, era como un baño de satisfacción combinado con una increíble cantidad de euforia y alegría, estaba decidido en tener nuevas esperanzas de que algún día Ricachón lo ayudaría muy pronto en el futuro, sin tener que requerir el uso de las joyas y gemas, después de todo siempre tiene sus métodos para convencerlo, de algún modo u otro. Luego con aceptación Spyro agarro el cupón con el hocico y lo guardo en su mochila.

-¿Y qué es lo que querías preguntarme? A ver si con eso me das el diamante para variar...-Recordó aburrido el oso a Spyro.

Cuando la pregunta resonaron en la cabeza del joven purpura se quedó mirando a la nada unos segundos tratando de vocabular las palabras adecuadas sin sonar demasiado misterioso, teniendo en cuenta que sus mejores amigos estaban presentes, y si comentaba algo sospechoso, causaría otro revuelo que quería mejor evitarlo, tanto para sí como para sus amigos. De un lado a otro movía la cabeza intentando no sonar demasiado intrigado o impaciente, como una pregunta sin importancia.

-No es gran cosa, solo se me vino a la mente... ¿De dónde conseguiste de casualidad este diamante?-Decía con desinterés, sonar curioso no le servía de nada, aunque no pudo evitar sonar algo intrigado.

-¿De donde lo conseguí? ¡Ja! ¿Y esperas que te...?-Miro asustado la amenaza de Spyro de tirar el diamante bien lejos.- Cof... Esto... De acuerdo... En estos últimos días los diamantes son la sensación hace vibrar el interés de las personas con tan solo verlas, así que me dije ¿Y si vendo diamantes y me creo otra fortuna? ¡Mi propia cabeza me dijo que sí! Aunque desconocía los métodos para obtenerla, uno de mis empleados se ofreció a conseguir una a lo que yo acepte, en cambio le recompensaría con una buena suma de dinero, lo que no tenía idea era lo cuan peligroso fue para él extraerlo, me dijo algo sobre una vieja estructura hecha pedazos y por alguna extraña razón no quería volver, tal vez no le gusto el lugar... No lo sé... Igual no le di importancia, solo me importo mi preciado diamante ¡Y con eso! Me vino clientes a montones, ese diamante seria la llave a mi nuevo negocio bancario y todos se sentirán tan seguros depositar sus dineros ahí... Muehehehe..

-¿Y qué métodos uso tu empleado?-Pregunto Spyro mordiéndose la lengua, lo pregunto por error, pero el tema era tan interesante que no lo pudo evitar.

-¿Uh?-La pregunta le vino de sorpresa.- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¿No es obvio? Tal vez uso herramientas de minero, como palas, o picos, y andar por ahí excavando en la tierra ¿No?-Contesto más bien divagando ya con las palabras, sin saber cómo responderle.- Mi querido Dragón no pierdo mi tiempo a ensuciarme con la tierra, prefiero que alguien lo haga por mí, muahahaha.-Río maliciosamente.

Poco a poco Spyro comenzó a pensar ¿Es real todo lo que dijo Elrik? Y si es así... ¿Cómo fue posible que ese empleado lo consiguiera así de la nada? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?, las preguntas no le serviría de nada sin conseguir respuestas de una fuente más fiable, y Ricachón no era la opción puesto que él tiene un escaso conocimiento sobre eso, ya que lo único que le importa es su diamante. Spyro suspiro resignado y quitando las preguntas de su cabeza a un lado, miro a Ricachón con ya sin nada de interés ni para ocultar y con un tirón lanzó de su cola el diamante hacia la cabeza, la cual reboto como pelota contra la frente y este chillo de dolor poniendo las manos sobre la cabeza sobándoselo, sin embargo, logro darse cuenta del objeto brillante girando en el aire y con un rápido movimiento logro atraparlo con ambas manos cayendo al suelo tras atraparla. El oso se levantó respirando apresurado casi con el corazón saliendo del pecho, pero se le notaba su enorme felicidad y alegría de por fin tenerla en sus gordas manos, que comenzó besarla una tras otra sin parar por un buen rato, como si fuera su esposa.

-¡Oh mi maravilloso diamante por fin estas de vuelta justo en mis manos! No imaginaba mi vida sin ti, creí que iba hacer el fin de mi negocio.-Decía mientras besuqueaba el diamante, para el horror de todos.

Los presentes quedaron asqueados de ser testigos de tanto muestras de afectos hacia un objeto tan significante para un diamante, pero para el oso es algo muy valioso, así que Spyro miro mal a Oso ya aburrido y irritado de todo lo que paso, ya que quería hacer otras cosas como para andar viéndolo formar una escena tan asquerosa. Se acercó y pego con los cuernos igual a un toro embistiendo hacia arriba el oso lo cual lo hizo entrar en razón largando un grito de horror y dolor, seguido de una seca caída en el suelo que sacudió un poco la tierra, a su vez, hizo desprender de los bolsillos de Ricachón sus múltiples folletos que caían como lluvia sobre Spyro, Elora, Bianca y Cazador, quienes se rieron ligeramente ante la acción que tomo Spyro.

-¡Ouch! ¡¿Porque siempre tienes que golpearme para que te escuche?!-Pregunto levantándose con la mano en el trasero, adolorido, mirando con odio al joven dragón.

-¿Porque no? Es más que obvio, solo me divierte. Otra cosa, ya que tienes tu preciado diamante puedes ir yéndote a tu casa, me habías dicho que esperabas unos pastelillos ¿O me equivoco?-Comento vagamente usando de excusa el pretexto de Ricachón, con tal de que este comenzara a irse del lugar de una vez por todas.

En cuanto Ricachón oyó lo último que dijo Spyro inmediatamente abrió los ojos estando de acuerdo, ciertamente tenía que volver a su casa a disfrutar de un buen descanso y ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, aunque no le gusto para nada su comentario respecto de lastimarlo con tal de provocar risa, decidió ignorarlo e irse a pasar un largo, largo rato con su familia en el Bosque del Oso, con una leve reverencia se despidió tanto de Spyro como sus amigos, y se giró en dirección a la salida principal del Reino Dragón, la misma que había llegado Spyro poco tiempo después.

-¡Hasta luego Ricachón!-Se despidió Elora moviendo la mano de un lado a otro. -¡Cuídate de que no te vuelvan a golpearte!-Sugirió Cazador en forma de broma como despedida.

-¡Intenta no estafar!-Aconsejo Bianca por una parte chistosa y por otra, para que Ricachón lo tomara en cuenta.

La silueta del oso poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo quedando como una simple mancha negra en la lejanía la cual desapareció como cenizas y las 3 criaturas miraron juntos al pequeño dragón parado viendo la marcha del oso. Juntos intercambiaron miradas de inquietud transmitiéndose lo que el otro pensaba, ahora que tenían a Spyro justo allí, alguno tendría que decirle la cruda verdad, la razón por la que ellos aparte de se preocuparon por el bienestar del joven dragón, descubrieron algo que Spyro estaba buscando desesperadamente por toda la mañana sin descanso y haciendo todas estas locuras solo por esa búsqueda. Cazador aunque pensaba otra cosa, más bien sorprendido de la repentina curiosidad del joven de escamas purpuras respecto el tema de los diamantes, al menos para él, sabía muy bien que el joven dragón era curioso pero solo con temas relevantes e importantes, no por simples temas como un diamante insignificante, haciendo que también le interesa puesto que Spyro debió descubrir algo muy interesante.

La bestia amarilla se acercó a las espaldas del dragón extendiendo lentamente la garra hasta rozar con suavidad las calientes escamas del dragón, atrayendo la atención de su amigo, lo cual este giro la cabeza mirándolo por el hombro, intrigado y esperando lo que quería Cazador.

-¿Les ocurre algo?-Pregunto terminando de girarse, frunciendo el ceño, hace tiempo no veía a sus amigos tan preocupados.- ¿Amigos que tienen? Parecieran que un fantasma les hubiera hecho una broma para extraerle sus emociones.-Bromeo Spyro despreocupado, caminando entre ellos, sin rumbo a donde ir.

-¡Ya está bien hermano! Dinos de una vez lo que descubriste acerca de esos diamantes, te conozco bien y no me engañas...-Miro con ojos desconfiados al joven dragón.- Muestras solo interés cuando hallaste algo nuevo, jejeje... Y sabes que a mi me encantan las emociones fuertes.-Termino alzando el puño hacía adelante con entusiasmo.

-¿Ohm...? ¿Solo era eso? Cálmate Cazador, no lo malinterpretes, quería saber más acerca de dónde podría conseguir por mí mismo uno de esos diamantes de alto valor, tengo muchas gemas pero nunca un Diamante Blanco ¿Sería divertido, no?

Sabía muy bien que su amigo Cazador era un alma libre y dispuesto a cruzar hasta el fin del mundo con tal de gozar los últimos segundos de su vida en una vida llena de adrenalina, emoción y felicidad sin embargo, Spyro no se sentía completamente seguro si contarle la verdad sobre los Diamantes, era un tema extraño y delicado, a pesar que podría ser divertido para los dos, muy en el fondo como una segunda voz advirtiéndole sobre lo arriesgado que podría ser si se lo contara en frente de Elora y Bianca ¿Realmente ellas se lo tomarían bien o a Cazador? Por primera vez Spyro guardo sus palabras y se encogió de hombros mostrando indiferencia, para disimular que no le interesaba en realidad... Por una parte era cierto, él sentía que lo más importante ahora era buscar el paradero de Sparx.

-¡Oh!-Abrió los ojos como platos y en blanco, había olvidado por completo de preguntarle a Ricachón sobre Sparx.- ¡No! ¡No logre preguntárselo! ¡Seguro ahora está bien lejos como para alcanzarlo!-Miro alarmado ambos lados buscando alguna señal de Ricachón, pero ya no estaba por ningún lado. Con ese suave grito alerto la atención de sus compañeros quienes quedaron viéndolo un tanto extrañados y confundidos ante tal inesperada reacción del pequeño dragón, Elora se acercó notando su gentileza e inclino la cabeza hasta llegar a la altura del pequeño dragón, el cual estaba girando la cabeza observando con una expresión de horror a diferentes direcciones, con ojos nerviosos y con el cuerpo a punto de caer rendido.

-Todo está bien Spyro si continuas chillando parecerás un bebe llorando, jeje..-Río suavemente, logrando atraer la atención del joven dragón, y lo interrumpió antes de que este pudiera contestarle a su broma.- Él no sabía ni iba a saber de lo que le ocurrió a Sparx, así que puedes ir tachándolo de tu lista.

Decía entre tranquilidad y risa, hasta que para el alivio de todos, logró serenar la mente del preocupado joven dragón.

-¡Muy bien!-Giro la cabeza en dirección a Cazador y Bianca, con una animadora sonrisa.- Cazador y Bianca ¿Porque no se van adelantando en ir a la ceremonia mientras hablo con Spyro? He escuchado que prepararon una deliciosa ensalada con filete...-Dijo picando la tentación tanto del arquero como de la bruja.

-¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡Vamos Bianca o se los comerán todo!-Contesto alucinado, entusiasmado y emocionado, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro y tiro del brazo de la bruja, arrastrándola y llevándola consigo.

-¿Que...? ¡Espera! ¡AHH!-Intento responder la coneja pero no le dio tiempo siquiera a reaccionar antes de que su novio la llevara a la fuerza a la ceremonia.

Después de que la feliz pareja habrían dejado a solas a Spyro y Elora. Elora se dio a la tarea de decirle con el mayor cuidado posible la noticia a Spyro, no sabía todos los detalles, pero si lo suficiente como para darle a algún indicio sobre donde podría estar Sparx ¿Y cómo sería la manera perfecta? Hablar a solas con el pequeño dragón purpura, y lo iba a ser con una gentil sonrisa y un suave tono de voz, pretendía formar una tranquila conversación civilizada con el fin decirle la noticia a Spyro de la mejor forma posible, con la esperanza de suavizarle el golpe, y en cuanto miro al joven dragón, sintió su corazón llegar hacia su garganta debido el gran susto que se llevó al ver a su amigo purpura.

-¡Spyro!-Gritó al mismo tiempo que corría hacia el dragón purpura, el cual lloraba tendido en el suelo, cerca de la fuente, con la cabeza apoyada en la plataforma de la fuente, sus lágrimas caían como un río empapando su escamoso rostro, a su vez, que las secaba usando sus pequeñas alas como pañuelo y sus ojos vagaban contemplando el flujo del agua salirse de la boca de la estatua del dragón de la fuente mientras jugaba con las garras en el aire dibujando lo que parecía ser la forma de una extraña figura- ¿Que te ocurre Spyro?-Pregunto Elora asustada y preocupada.

-¿¡Como de que me pasa!?-Exclamó Spyro mirando a los ojos de la preocupada fauna, enojado y triste, recayendo otra vez a su depresión.- ¡CAZADOR SE COMERA TODO EL FILETE SIN MI! ¡¿Para qué me tienes atado aquí moriré de hambre?! ¡Los dragones necesitan su sobredosis de carnes y los filetes son la solución más efectiva! Así que... Podemos posponer nuestra charla para más tarde mientras yo voy adelantándome...

Decía entre ''sollozos y lágrimas'' intentando escabullirse, hasta que para su sorpresa, recibió una fuerte bofetada de Elora, impulsándolo unos centímetros hacia atrás cayendo boca arriba contra el suelo a lo que Spyro no evito soltar un quejido de dolor al tiempo que se llevaba la pata derecha sobre su mejilla izquierda siendo el punto marcado con una mano roja como tomate, a causa de la bofetada y al tocarla, sentía un horrible ardor recorrerle toda la cara e intento sobársela para disminuir el dolor, en vano. Por desgracia eso era el menor de sus problemas debido que la fauna comenzó a acercarse hacia el joven dragón con una mirada asesina a lo que Spyro respondió con un chillido de horror.

-¡¿Realmente te importa un pedazo de carne que tu propio hermano?!-Le reprendió molesta por la actitud infantil de Spyro.- Concéntrate por una vez Spyro, tengo que hablarte sobre Sparx, no de tu estomago.- Aspecto Elora irritada por la actitud infantil de su amigo.

Finalmente el joven dragón recobraba la compostura ignorando el dolor de su mejilla mientras procesaba aunque tarde la información que Elora le había dado, y poco a poco una gran sonrisa se le fue formando, alegre, entusiasmado, emocionado, por fin iba a saber dónde estaba su más preciado compañero Sparx ¿Que sabrá ella? ¿Me dirá dónde estará Sparx o me lo mostrara? Pensaba impacientarse, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro debido la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo rápido! Espera... ¿Tu sabías sobre Sparx todo este tiempo?-Decía mientras borraba la sonrisa de su rostro para ser remplazado con una mueca de desconfianza.

-¡Por supuesto que no Spyro! Más bien te lo habría dicho mucho antes, no quería que siguieras frustrado por estando buscarlo a todos lados así que me puse la tarea de investigarlo por mi cuenta, yendo por todas partes de Reino Dragón y por ultimo decidí ir a Templo Dragón...-Aspecto la fauna un poco ofendida por las palabras de desconfianza del joven dragón.

Esas palabras fueron iguales a suave bofetada pegando la mejilla del joven dragón, podía sentir un gran nudo en su garganta, y una leve caricia recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo, una parte triste por haber juzgado mal a Elora y por otra parte, alegre y feliz que Elora se preocupara tanto por él, pero cuando ella se cortó, Spyro mostro inquietud y angustia, temiendo lo peor.

-¿Que paso después? Vamos dilo rápido, puedo aguantarlo.-Le aseguro Spyro mostrando determinación y valentía.

-Veras... Por desgracia... Él solo me dijo que Sparx se encontraba en el Templo Dragón, pero no me quiso detallar su ubicación exacta... Cuanto lo siento Spyro, es todo lo que se... Si quieres descubrirlo por ti mismo, tienes que ir a la ceremonia. Dijo con una sonrisa humilde tratando de convencer el joven dragón de asistir a la famosa ceremonia, aunque no dio mucho resultado.

En cuanto Elora termino de relatar su pequeña travesía, Spyro alzo la vista y entrecerró los ojos analizando cada palabra cuidadosamente temiendo saltar un detalle importante y al finalizar, abrió los ojos intrigado.

-¿El? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién te lo dijo?-Pregunto Spyro curioso.

-Su nombre es Ranzan, creo que continua festejando con los demás en la ceremonia ¿Es amigo tuyo? Ese nombre resonaron contra las paredes de la mente del dragón purpura dejándolo perplejo e incluso sacudía la cabeza asegurando si no había escuchado mal el nombre, pero efectivamente, Elora había contestado con aquel nombre de ese joven dragón de viento, con el cual no tenía una relación de amistad tan intensa como la que tenía con Elora o incluso con Cazador por lo que aún era un completo desconocido, más lo había considerado un buen amigo, que tan equivocado estaba...

-... Sí... Lo era... Pero no estoy seguro ahora...-Respondió el joven purpura con las ganas de gritar de ira.- Ahora sí me disculpas... Iré a... ¡Romperle la cara a ese bastardo!-Rugió Spyro envuelto en ira, ignorando completamente a Elora quien trataba de detenerlo y termino acelerando el paso, en busca de Raizan quien seguramente seguiría disfrutando de la dichosa ceremonia.

-Vaya este chico...-Dijo Elora mientras veía como se alejaba cada vez el joven purpura, desapareciendo de su vista.


	6. Capitulo 6 El Extraño Cocinero

Capitulo 6 El Extraño Cocinero.

Era mediodía y los habitantes se disponían a retirarse de la ciudad para dirigirse a Templo Dragón donde muy pronto comenzaría la tan importante ceremonia que tanto hablaron entre ellos, mientras tanto, Spyro corriendo descontrolada-mente por las calles, ignorando olímpicamente los saludos, gestos, sonrisas y demás de cada ciudadanos que se le cruzaba en el camino, pasando por debajo, esquivándolos en ''zig-zag'' debido la falta de tiempo que tenía y centrado solamente en encontrar aquel dragón bastardo quien no le dijo desde el principio del día sobre Sparx, ahora se va enterar aquel dragón... Estaba devastado por dentro, y muy enojado por fuera, sin poder creer que todo este tiempo su recién amigo lo ha estado engañado frente a sus narices, con esa sonrisa y el atrevimiento de despertarlo de una manera tan dramática y absurda, sabiendo sobre Sparx ¿Y nada que se lo dijo? Cada vez que Spyro seguía pensando en eso una nueva flama cosechaba la infinita ira del joven purpura, el cual, aceleraba aún más sus pasos. Había recorrido todo el reino en línea recta y luego doblo, derrapando y casi chocando contra el muro de un gran edificio, en dirección al camino izquierdo, cruzando por un largo puente de madera sobre el mar cristalino.

Spyro siguió corriendo sintiendo lo tan rápido que las fuerzas de sus patas les permitía lo cual no duraría mucho puesto que empezaba a sentir sus extremidades interiores debilitarse por cada paso que daba, sin embargo, Spyro no se dejo vencer por el cansancio y se enfocó como una manera de ignorar la agonía y la fatiga que sentía en ese momento, el Templo Dragón en donde estaba ya unos 4 metros de distancia, ya podía distinguir su gigantesca estructura impotente en la lejanía como una sombra entre las nubes.

-¡Vamos patas no me fallen ahora! ¡Si se puede si se puede si se puede!-Se animó así mismo Spyro recobrando la confianza.

En cuanto los ciudadanos ellos quedaron sorprendidos cuando sintieron una figura misteriosa colarse entre sus piernas y ninguno de ellos lograron distinguir a tiempo que era la silueta extraña debido la increíble velocidad que este iba idéntica a la de un rayo, pero tiempo después la gente perdió el interés de saber que era o quien era la figura, que continuaron cada uno con sus deberes caseros y otros yendo a la famosa fiesta del gran evento.

Corrió y al cabo de un largo tiempo, Spyro finalmente encontró las escaleras tapada por una larga alfombra morada que conducían hacía arriba en dirección a la entrada de la puerta principal del gigantesco Templo de Dragón rodeada de un precioso jardín de arena cuya superficie tenía trazado múltiples líneas que dibujaban figuras como líneas, cuadrados, o líneas que recorrían los bordes de las flores, prados, y el jardín se situaba cerca del magnífico río cristalino, por otro lado, el gran Templo Dragón era de un ejemplar arquitectura con dos polares delanteros bien marcadas y gruesas, conectadas con otras dos polares situados hacía en el sur, a su vez, conectados al este y al oeste. Los polares verde esmeralda sostenían el techo del Templo para proteger a quienes habitaban en su interior, cuya estructura era triangular, ancho y largo, con las puntas decorados por magníficos diseños de diamantes. El color del Templo era de marrón principalmente y azul marino en las rayas del tejado y lo que más destacaba en su diseño eran las decoraciones de fiestas en lo cual memoraban la importante celebración que todos los pueblerinos del Reino Dragón venían a festejar, con las puntas decoradas por serpentinas de color rojo tomate y amarillo mostaza, habían globos con forma de dragón amarradas en las puntas, con mesas circulares y sillas de mármol en las afueras del Templo en el maravilloso jardín y en el interior del Templo se extendía dos espléndida mesa de cristal ubicadas en columnas de con forma rectangular adornada con cubiertos de plata y platos aún vacíos de comida, pero en las mesas de afuera, repletos de postres y todo tiempo de comida, en los cuales estaban siendo devoradas por los muchos invitados que seguían viniendo del Reino Dragón o de otros mundos para contemplar el gloriosos momento. Habían dos porta-banderas ubicadas en ambos lados de la entrada principal, muy larga y fina, en la punta estaban amarradas las banderas, de color rojo y con una emblema pasmada en el centro, la emblema era el rostro de un dragón lo que parecía estar exhalando fuego.

Mientras que el joven dragón llego en la final de las escaleras sumamente cansado sintiendo sus patas adormecidos y la respiración acelerada, se posicionaba en la entrada del Templo Dragón, los invitados le distinguieron, la mayoría tuvo una reacción normal, con otras emitían un aire de admiración hacia él, en cuanto el dragón purpura recorría con la mirada a los invitados quienes bailaban felizmente, ajusto la vista, tratando de distinguir entre la multitud alguna señal de las escamas verdes del joven dragón de viento, en cuando recupero el aliento se paró a cuatro patas y comenzó a introducirse con las demás criaturas de la fiesta.

-Sí fuera un alocado dragón traicionero ¿Que haría primero en una fiesta?-Se cuestionó consigo mismo, tratando de ponerse en los pies de su traidor.- ¡Ey Raizan! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Solo quiero una agradable conversación contigo!-Mintió en parte el joven con cierto remordimiento, alzando su voz lo más potente que su garganta le permitía, pero entre tanto ruido, su voz era apenas escuchable.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos el suave murmullo de una conversación, Spyro pensó que lo mejor sería llegar hasta este, si lo seguía tal vez podría llevarlo a algún tipo de conversación grupal rodeada de muchas criaturas y que posiblemente sabrían del paradero de Raizan o que el mismo Raizan se encontrara ahí, él entonces cambio de rumbo y siguió caminando hacia la fuente del ruido, se sentía afortunado de poder distinguir un ruido así entre tantos sonidos de la fiesta, pensaba que sus oídos se habían desarrollado aún más, si es así, podrá espiar las conversaciones de los demás para sacar más información, eso o solamente quiere des-aburrirse.

-¡Oh joven dragón!-Saludo una voz aguda y chillona aproximarse a las espaldas del joven.

-¿Uh?-Extrañado el joven busco la otra fuente de voz que no reconocía, y giro la cabeza en dirección a la fuente.- ¿Quién me hablo?-Pregunto el joven buscando la criatura que lo había saludado.

En ese momento distinguió entre la multitud algo que no era un dragón, era un topo, increíblemente casi idéntico a Elrik desde la cara hasta el cuerpo sin embargo había un pardees diferencias en cuanto a su apariencia, que dejaron boca abierta del asombro al joven dragón, era un poco más pequeño, las patas más largas y filosas como dagas, y lo más desconcertante era que no llevaba ningún uniforme de minero (aunque solo llevaban un simple casco) si no un traje de cocinero, Spyro inclino la cabeza confundido, jamás había visto a un topo con otro atuendo.

-¿Y tú eres?-Se limitó a decir Spyro.

-¡Oh eres en realidad el famoso dragón purpura Spyro! ¿Enserió tus dientes son tan filosas como para masticar rocas?-Comento rápidamente alucinado el pequeño topo, dejando desconcertado el joven dragón.

-Mis... Mis... ¿Mis qué?-Pregunto intentando comprenderlo, si no fuera por sus extrañas preguntas, ahora mismo se sentiría alagado y comenzaría a fanfarronear de sus actos heroicos, pero esas preguntas cortaron su inspiración.

En ese mismo instante el topo descaradamente abrió de par en par con sus filosas garras el hocico examinando cada detalle de la peculiar dentadura del joven dragón purpura estando feliz y de alguna manera honrado de estar viendo los dientes del gran héroe legendario, alegre para él, pero extraño y molesto para Spyro, todo había pasado tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo para reaccionar. El joven dragón colocó una de sus patas en la mano derecha del topo, y dio un suave empujón que alejo de su boca de las manos del misterioso topo, este extrañamente no reacciono mal si no lo contrario, estaba sumamente feliz.

-¡Ya basta pequeño ser! ¡Esto es serio! ¿Quién eres tú?

Exclamó el joven dragón ofendido provocando que el topo lo mirada apenado y limpiándose las garras con el pañuelo blanco que llevaba en el bolsillo principal de su traje de cocinero.

-¡Oh lo lamento tanto! No lo pude evitar, es la emoción, es que eres tan famoso y todo el mundo te mencionan como alguien famoso ¿Podría tomar uno de tus dientes...?-Se atrevió preguntar a lo que Spyro reacciono retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, asustado.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Acaso andas merodeando por ahí buscando nuevas maneras de robar los dientes de los demás? Mis dientes son solo míos amigo, no están en venta.

Interrumpió el pequeño dragón moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro descontrolada-mente en total desacuerdo a la pregunta del extraño topo desquiciado, nunca en su joven vida, le habían preguntado sí se podían quedar uno de sus dientes ¿Acaso quiere coleccionar mis partes este lunático? Se preguntaba poniendo una cara de asco por el simple hecho de pensar un psicópata por allí corriendo con sus escamas, cuerno, cola, lo perturbaban bastante.

-¡No no lo estoy!-Aclaro apartando sus manos de él y colocándolas atrás de su espalda.- ¡No soy una mala persona ni mucho menos ladrón! Soy un coleccionista de objetos raros, Fenrir, encantado.- Se presento el pequeño topo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Vaya... Así que no me equivoque que fueras coleccionista...-Murmuro suavemente Spyro manteniendo una distancia considerablemente adecuada por sí el topo querría arrancarle alguna de sus partes.

-¿Realmente luzco como uno?-Pregunto saltando felizmente con la emoción reluciendo sus ojos. Spyro negó en respuesta.

-¿Si luces? ¡Pfff! ¡Ya quisieras!-Desilusiono un poco a Fenrir.- Sin embargo, trataste de tomar uno de mis dientes, eso no lo hace cualquier ¡Jajajaja! ... Enserió...-Dijo lo último alzando una ceja sonando dramático.

Claramente alagaba la locura de Fenrir mostrando al final una pequeña sonrisa provocando que el pequeño topo se alegrara demasiado a tal punto de saltar como un resorte sin parar, un cazador siempre hace locuras con el único propósito de conseguir lo que quiere, aquel topo había tomado la descara decisión de casi arrancar uno de los dientes del joven dragón como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tras permitir que el topo expresara su felicidad dando brincos como lunático, Spyro levanto unos centímetros del suelo sus dos patas delanteras quedando temporalmente a dos patas, haciendo una ligera reverencia pero no una para alagar a la persona sino más bien con el propósito de sujetar los hombros del roedor y detener sus saltos, a su vez, bajarlo de su nube de felicidad. Spyro pudo agarrar como un gancho a los hombros del topo y tiro hacía abajo causando que el topo cayera secamente contra el suelo, tras esto, Spyro se separó de él con un ligero salto hacia atrás.

-¡Vaya pequeño! Enserió debes controlar un poco tu temperamento.-Comento Spyro conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

-¡Lo siento! Jejeje... ¡Es la emoción! Es un gran honor para mí ser alagado por un famoso dragón como tú, único, me da una sensación de felicidad que no lo puedo describir, ni escribiéndolo, si lo tratara no duraría hasta el anochecer, fantástico, grandioso, increíble... -Continuo hablando a una velocidad increíble luego que se le paso la felicidad temporal.

Spyro se quedo sin palabras y con la boca abierta, no pensaba que alguien pudiera hablar de esa manera incomprensible. Luego de intentar escuchar la palabrería de cosas que este soltaba no pudo aguantar más y cerro con la garra el hocico del topo, mirándolo con desesperación y impaciencia, incluso suplicando que se detuviera.

-¡YA ENTENDI! ¡Te alegras por mis comentarios entiendo pero intenta retener tu emoción! ¿Ok? Te lo suplico...-Aclaró perdiendo los estribos el joven purpura.

-MmmmmmMmmmLommmSientommmmm- Intento pronunciar el topo teniendo la boca cerrada y su voz era apenas audible para los oídos del joven dragón, pero este comprendió perfectamente lo que intentaba decir el topo.

Luego de que Fenrir por fin termino de hablar, Spyro soltó la boca del topo y puso sus dos patas en ambos lados de la cabeza frotándoselas en círculos volviendo a recuperar la calma y tranquilidad.

-Retomando nuestro tema... ¿Porque llevas un traje de cocinero si eres minero?-Pregunto Spyro mirando de arriba abajo la vestimenta del topo.

Él se dio cuenta que la ropa que llevaba era la de un cocinero, para percatarse de la tarea que estaba haciendo a lo que lo llevo a sentir un vuelco en el corazón y abrir los ojos como platos horrorizado dejando confundido a Spyro por unos segundos, el topo salto nervioso y mirando de un lado a otro desesperado.

-¡Ohh! ¡Lo había olvidado completamente! Veras algunos de nosotros los mineros nos cansamos a veces de estar trabajando por ahí por debajo de la tierra, y tomamos trabajos de medio tiempo... Ahora mismo mi equipo andan por la Ciudad Brillo haciendo la comida para los invitados...-Respondía mientras alzaba la vista contando los platos de la mesa, plantado en el lugar donde estaba, algo lejos de la mesa y casi cerca de los polares del Templo, junto con el dragón y extraía una pequeña libera comenzando a tomar nota de algo.

La respuesta dejo pensativo el joven dragón, nunca hubiera imaginado que los topos tuvieran otros intereses, pensaba que vivían en la tierra prácticamente las 24 horas del día... Consideraba la idea de visitar aquel mundo algún día de esto, para conocer más sus costumbres, pero por ahora no tenía tiempo para eso. Observo intrigado la impaciencia y aceleramiento repentino del topo cocinero, parecía que le había olvidado algo muy importante.

-¡Wow! Nunca he visto a un topo como tú tomarse demasiado a pecho su trabajo ni mucho menos por la cocina ¿Los platos deben ser tus gemas, verdad?-Dijo el joven dragón con cierto sarcasmo e intriga.

-¿Que...?

Decía mirando vagamente a la cara del joven dragón prestando muy poca atención a lo que decía a causa de estar contando los platos de la mesa y cuando por fin proceso la información introducirse lentamente en su cerebro, abrió los ojos y con las mejillas sonrojadas, lo miro con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad que se extendía a niveles algo extrañas provocando que el dragón se estremeciera un poco de miedo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Siempre trato de hacer lo mejor para las encantadoras personas! Debes verles sus rostros cuando reciben mi comida, que lo hice con mucho esfuerzo... Eso me motiva a seguir cocinando, jejeje.-Confeso riendo consigo mismo el inspirado topo, muy sonrojado.- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para ti? ¡Sería un honor!-Propuso preparando su libreta para escribir su pedido.

-¿¡Lo dices enserió!? ¡Estupendo! ¿Y que cocinan? Hace un buen rato que no cómo.

Preguntaba entusiasmado, hace un buen rato que no comía y eso que había recorrido casi toda la ciudad persiguiendo a un lunático roba joyerías, e incluso echarse una pequeña carrera desde donde estaba hasta el Templo, sentía su estómago rugir ligeramente, y pensaba las deliciosas comidas que podía preparar aquel topo en lo cual le producía agua en la boca.

-¡Ohh! ¡Me alegro que lo preguntes! Este... Estamos preparando un exquisito puré de rocas con una ensalada de escorpiones y gusanos ¿te apetece un poco?

Apenas escuchar la palabra ''roca'' despedazo en mil pedazos sus expectativas como una roca lanzada quebrada el vidrio de una ventana dejando caer la feliz sonrisa del dragón purpura entrando en un estado de shock temporal, asqueado y sin poder creer lo que el topo cocinaba.

Oh por todos los cielos ¿quién rayos comería tales cosas tan asquerosas? ¡Ni que me dieran 1.000.000 joyas comería rocas ni mucho menos insectos!

Pensaba atónito e incrédulo el pequeño dragón purpura, con la cabeza arriba con los ojos desorbitados y la mirada perdida, sin embargo, bajo de las nubes al poco tiempo que comenzaba escuchar la voz del pequeño topo.

-¿Joven Spyro estas bien?-Pregunto el pequeño cocinero comenzando a preocuparse.

-¡No me des ninguno!-Se le soltó el joven dragón pensando solamente en lo asqueroso que podría ser al probar esos condimentos.- Quiero decir... No gracias... He comido unas rocas en el camino...-Intento corregir su frase tras darse cuenta de lo que dijo ya que no quería ofender la cultura extraña del topo.

Esas palabras increíblemente no le afectaron aparentemente ni en lo más mínimo a Fenrir a pesar que él mismo lo miro poner esa cara de asco y horror en lugar de juzgar con la mirada las letras ocultas de sus palabras, se lo tomo a pecho y realmente se creyó que Spyro había comido rocas en el camino, y acabo sonriendo como respuesta comprendiendo la situación del pequeño dragón con el cual dejo a Spyro sin habla.

-¡Oh muy bien! Entiendo muy bien, todo dragón debe comer lo que sea para sobrevivir ¿No necesitas nada más? Debo volver a la cocina.-Quiso saber Fenrir antes de marcharse.

-Pues... ¿Uh?-Miro a ambos lados intentando visualizar alguna cocina, pero no había nada más que las mesas del exterior, las decoraciones, un pequeño grupo de peces mutantes con trajes de agua con instrumentos, postre, sin embargo, ninguna señal de alguna cocina.- ¿Dónde cocinan ustedes? Aquí hay de todo menos electricidad.- Decía aun buscando con la mirada alguna señal de aparato de cocina.

-¡Buena pregunta! ¿Ves ese pequeño portal de ahí?-Señalo con el dedo indice del mano derecho al oeste donde posaba un portal mediano de borde circular y pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que un ejército entero entrara en ella.- De ahí vinimos nosotros, de allí experimento mis creaciones deliciosas junto con mi equipo, vine aquí como te dije a contar los platos y los pedidos de los invitados, pero ya lo tengo hecho.-Termino de responder alzando su hocico con orgullo, de haber hecho bien su trabajo.

Después de esas palabras Spyro permaneció quieto no mirando el portal si no pensando sobre donde estaría Raizan, con la cabeza recta, concentrado, inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza una idea como si un bombillo se le prendiera a la cabeza y observo intrigado a Fenrir, con cierto aire de esperanza.

-Si, si todo se oye muy interesante, pero tengo una importante pregunta que solo tú me puedes responder.-Emociono mucho a Fenrir.- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a un dragón llamado Raizan? Es de mi edad, de piel verdoso, de casi mi misma estatura, y con una actitud que te dan ganas de golpearlo.-Dijo explicando detalladamente las característica de ''su amigo'' manteniendo su atención solamente en el topo cocinero.

-¿Raizan? No tengo idea de quién es, pero creo a ver visto a un dragón así... Charlando con los Ancianos Dragones, deben seguir sentados en la mesa que se encuentra por allá.

Dijo señalando en dirección al este donde se encontraban muchas mesas de mármol en lo cual se escuchaban por encima de los demás ruidos unas fuertes carcajadas fuertes combinadas con algunas graves, otras roncas y otras muy graves que parecían tronar el suelo con la voz. En cuanto Spyro oyó la respuesta contesto con un sincero ''¡Gracias!'' mientras abrazaba fuertemente el pequeño cuerpo del Topo, dejándolo sin palabras, y como último acto bondadoso del dragón, con su garra, arranco un pequeño trozo de su piel escamoso soltando un pequeño chillido de dolor y se lo extendió hacia el topo.

-Toma, un pequeño regalo de mi parte, para tu colección... Solo no te vuelvas loco.-Agrego advirtiendo severamente ante la posible reacción en respuesta del loco topo.

-O-Oh.. Ohh.. Ah... Ah... A... Grr... Grac... Gracias...-Susurro en voz baja, tomando lentamente las preciosas escamas del dragón purpura.

-¿Cómo dices? No te escuche bien.

Pregunto alzando una de sus gruesas cejas el dragón purpura, curioso, y se acercó dando dos pasos hacia adelante queriendo confirmar las palabras del pequeño topo cocinero.

-¡GRACIAAAAS!

A Spyro le retumbaron los oídos tras escuchar el fuerte agradecimiento atrayendo la atención de algunos de los invitados que estaban cerca de la pequeña conversación mirando con grandes ojos a la pequeña rata quien salió corriendo ignorando los ojos de los demás, saltando alegre, con las escamas en sus diminutas pero poderosas garras y con la velocidad de un rayo traspaso el portal de su mundo, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. En cuanto Spyro, retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, un poco aturdido por aquel grito e incluso se sacudía la cabeza tratando de recuperar la razón y el control de su cuerpo.

-Creo que le llego mucho la alegría.-Comento con sarcasmo recuperándose de su shock temporal.- Ahora donde estará ese pequeño traicionero...-Dijo con malicia, volviendo a centrar su mente en la búsqueda de Raizan.

Spyro comenzó a caminar a pasos cortos pero apresurados intentando disimular entre los grandes tamaños de las diferentes criaturas que se encontraban en el interior del Templo Dragón para pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de nuevos fanáticos de su largo historial y se dio cuenta mirando tratando de visualizar los ojos de la gente de arriba, que comenzaban a observarlo, lo cual, le preocupaba e intento disfrazarse, bailando, fingiendo charlar con alguien, aparentando estar lo suficientemente ocupado como para hablar con otro desconocido, pensó que lo estaba haciendo muy bien y llevaba un buen rato tratando de escapar de la barrera de criaturas que se cruzaban delante de él, imagino que podía ser que ya faltaba poco para el comienzo de la celebración y venían los últimos invitados lo cual aumentaba más la multitud. Aun así, otra cosa comenzó a perturbarlo era un dolor creciente proveniente de sus patas y pecho, al principio intento ignorarlo, pensando que debía ser por lo cansado que estaba y lo poco que llego a descansar, pero entre más caminaba este se hacía cada vez más fuerte. A pesar del dolor constante que sentía, Spyro continúo caminando hacia la salida del exterior, hasta que por fin llego, luego de pasar a través de la barrera de criaturas allí dentro.

No podía soportarlo más y termino rendido ante el cansancio, petrificado en cuatro patas, haciendo muecas de dolor, colocando forzadamente su pata izquierda sobre el pecho e intento bajar el dolor mediante suaves caricias en círculos, era inútil, cada vez sentía el extraño dolor extenderse más como una daga introducirse lentamente sobre su pecho amarillo.

-¡Urg!-Arqueo Spyro apretando su zarpa derecho contra la tierra, resistiendo ante el dolor.- ¿Que está pasándome...?

Entonces Spyro se tomó el tiempo de relajarse y calmarse, disimulando estar solo cansado tomando grandes bocanadas de aires con el fin de no atraer la atención del público quienes caminaban muy cerca de donde se encontraba petrificado el pequeño dragón purpura, aún agonizando del extraño dolor y como una obra milagrosa el dolor desapareció completamente en el interior del pequeño dragón dejándolo aún más confundido, era como un va y viene, Spyro recupero poco a poco la movilidad de su cuerpo, empezando por las patas delanteras, luego trasera, después las caderas, las alas y por último, el resto de su cuerpo. Se miró las patas, y las apretó, asegurando si no le dolía más y en efecto, ya no sentía ese extraño ardor, sin embargo, no lo calmaban del todo, ¿Que rayos me abra pasado? Quizás solo me cayó mal esa carne... Debería ir al baño más seguido. Intento dejar ese tema de lado y no asustarse pensando en eso, de todos modos, tenía algo importante que hacer y lo último que menos quería era sacar a la luz otro tema preocupante, así que, continuo caminando hacia delante, finalmente fuera del Templo, rodeado de mucha gente festejando, comiendo, bailando, entre otras actividades divertidas, Spyro pasaba de largo sobre ellos, observando a su alrededor, buscando una señal de Raizan sin éxito, hasta que...

-¡ES HORA DEL SHOW! ¡VENGAN AQUÍ A DIVERTIRSE QUERIDO PÚBLICO!

Continuara...


	7. Capitulo 7 Raizan, el dragón

Capítulo 7 Raizan, el dragón de la diversión.

Spyro se detuvo en seco cuando el ensordecedor grito retumbo en sus oídos dejándolo atónito unos segundos después de recuperar la estabilidad de su mente y cuerpo, lo primero que vio fue la silueta pequeña de un dragón realizando diversas acciones el cual llamaban la atención de los fiesteros que andaban por ahí cerca, o mejor dicho, cerca del río en donde pudo visualizar 3 mesas de mármol situados frente al río, no tenían casi comida y bebida, puesto que los que estaban en ese gran circulo tomaban todo lo que sus grandes manos podían tomar vagamente.

-Esa voz... Lo reconocería en cualquier parte.-Dijo el joven dragón después de identificar la voz que sonaba un rato.

No lograba diferenciar la cosa que había gritado, por culpa de la multitud, sus tamaños eran el doble en comparación a la suya, como montañas que tapaban su visión, y como no podía estirarse mucho ni volar tanto para asomarse encima de los espectadores, no le quedaba de otra que cruzar directamente hacía ellos. Apenas dando dos pasos hacia adelante una sombra pasando sobre él apareció de la nada, llamando su completa atención y miro arriba con intriga y sorpresa.

-¡No! ¡No puedo creerlo!-Comento asqueado de lo que deleitaba frente a sus ojos.

En un fracción de segundos la silueta se aferró con las patas traseras de su cuerpo a la punta del largo bastón de madera tallada con la forma del rostro de un dragón mordiendo entre sus filosas garras una gema el cual desprendía una fuerte aura multi-color seguramente a causa que la gema contenía energía mágica, en la parte inferior del tallado podía contemplar el grabado de muchas escamas, notando más la realidad del tallado. Todas esas característica hicieron concluir a Spyro que el bastón pertenecía a uno de los Ancianos Dragones ¿Hasta esos vejestorios están en la fiesta? ... ¿De qué estoy hablando? Debí suponerlo desde el principio, esos ancianos se involucran en todo lo que tenga que ver con el Reino Dragón, pero por dios, están acompañados con el dragón menos indicado. Pensaba Spyro con cara de pocos amigos mientras seguía contemplando el acto de circo que se construía poco a poco, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta sorpresa, ese dragón se estaba montando desde la punta de aquel cetro y sin caerse... Manteniendo el equilibrio del bastón con sus pequeñas patas, Spyro lo reconoció de inmediato, era Raizan...

-¡El show debe continuar mis queridos amigos! A pesar que este intruso se colaran en nuestra fiesta, aun así merece divertirse ¿Esto es tuyo mi maestro Ragnar?-Dijo sutilmente el joven dragón de viento entregando una clase de gema de la misma clase que ''mordía'' el dragón de madera del cetro, desde donde estaba parado, en la punta del centro, a un gigantesco dragón de tierra marrón muy anciano de largo bigote gris que le llegaban hasta en la cintura, en la que llevaba un taparrabos, de enormes alas de membranas aparentemente débiles y frágiles, en la cabeza poseía una simple cornamenta marrón al igual que las garras de las patas delanteras y traseras, de placas (pecho) blanco y una larga melena como cresta que se extendía desde la cabeza hasta la punta de cola.

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos, cruzado de brazos y respiraba con fuerza, teniendo la barbilla en alto y los ojos cerrados manteniendo una mueca de desagrado como si una persona lo hubieran golpeado en la parte baja de su cuerpo, lo golpearon justo en el orgullo, a causa de la buena acción del pequeño dragón de viento, ni el mismo se podía creer que siendo una de las máximas autoridades del Reino, era su deber como anciano ser lo suficientemente hábil y fuerte como para impedir que un simple ninja le quitara frente a sus ojos su importante gema.

-¡Puf! No te daré las gracias, pero aprecio el esfuerzo joven dragón, tienes mi respeto.-Dijo mirando por fin a los ojos a Raizan, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.- ¡Y repito que me llamen solo por mi título; Sensei y no por mi nombre!-Aspecto corrigiendo enfadado e irritado, cansado de lo que llamen por su nombre en lugar de su honorable título.

Los otros espectadores se rieron suavemente por el comentario autoritario aunque gracioso del Sensei Dragón Ragnar.

-¡No seas amargado Ragnar!-Contesto otra voz esta vez suave, profunda y un poco roca, avecinándose a las espaldas del dragón de tierra y le entregó unas palmadas amistosas en su espalda.- Debes disculparlo jovencito nuestro amigo detesta cualquier tipo de ayuda y apenas haces algo bueno por él, de inmediato entra a su propio mundo de locura, ¡Haha!-Río teniendo la voz ronca, a causa de no haber reído durante mucho tiempo, siguiendo pegando suavemente la espalda del dragón de tierra.

Era otro alto dragón anciano parado en dos patas del tamaño que podía superar la columna entera del Templo Dragón, era de color azul como el mar en las escamas, y por debajo del pecho color canela El anciano dragón azul portaba un precioso collar antiguo dorado con una gema roja incrustada en el centro y dos pulseras doradas en los brazos. Tenía también una especie de barba-cresta, lo cual, se extendía también desde la cabeza hasta el final de la cola.

-No me subestimes Tomas, no soy un dragón cualquiera y lo sabes ¡Hum!-Dijo Ragnar mientras presionaba su bastón con fastidio.

-Claro lo dice el único dragón entre nosotros que lleva un bastón para caminar.-Comento otro dragón burlándose amablemente de la incapacidad de su amigo.

-¡Retráctate! Si no fuera por mi mala pata ahora mismo te estaría poniéndote en tu lugar Magnus.- Contesto mirando mal a su otro compañero.

Magnus era otro del grupo de los Ancianos Dragones, uno regordete y apariencia similar a la de Tomás pero de estatura un poco más pequeña en comparación con la alta estatura de Tomás y Sensei, y no alcanzaba más allá de la barbilla del Dragón Azul, era de color rosado en las escamas y por debajo de sus placas color canela, sus alas eran delgadas y pequeñas de color azul oscuro, las membranas eran del mismo color de su piel escamosa, en su cara tenía un pardee cuernos largos con las puntas ligeramente curvadas mirando hacia arriba similares a la de Tomas y Sensei, con dos largas orejas agachadas, sus ojos eran de un azul brillante, y una extensa cresta hecha de púas que se extendía desde la cabeza hasta en la punta de la cola, del mismo color de sus cuernos. Llevaba en la parte de las dos muñecas pulseras doradas y gruesas y un precioso collar antiguo con forma de escudo alrededor de su gordo cuello, de color dorado y una gema verde incrustada en el centro. Traía consigo sujetándola con la pata delantera derecha un largo cetro de misma figura y diseño de la que estaba parado Raizan.

-Cálmate ya compañero no te pongas tan pesado.-Dijo Magnus riendo apretando los ojos y con la garra en la boca, tratando de no explotar de risa.

-¡Shhhh!-Acallo el joven dragón de viento y no le entregó al final la gema a Ragnar.- Andan aburriendo a la audiencia, hacen quedar mal al público ¿Saben? Y por favor no discutan muy fuerte o podrían levantar al malhumorado de Titán.- Aconsejo Raizan.

Los Dragones y el público intercambiaron su atención en el joven dragón de viento en el muy anciano dragón amarillo el cual se encontraba sentado en una esquina apartado de los demás, durmiendo pacíficamente roncando, bajando y levantado la cabeza en constante respiración, parecía tranquilo e incapaz de dañar matar una mosca, tenía un cuerpo enorme, alto y robusto sin embargo la vejez delataba lo débil que se volvió, les sacaba uno o dos cabezas a Magnus y Tomas, pero no tanto como a Ragnar Sensei y era el doble de largo que ellos en cuanto a sus extremidades como las alas y la cola, era de un color amarillo mostaza cuyas escamas estaban un poco estropeadas y rotas por el paso del tiempo, tenía grandes placas blancas que estaban un poco desgastado y rotas, llenas de marcas y golpes de batallas o consecuencia de sus duros entrenamientos, sus alas eran marrones y sus membranas grises, tenía un par de cuernos curvados marrones en su cabeza, en su cara tenía dos picos en las mejillas y una en la punta del hocico, arriba de sus ojos llenos de arrugas tenia tres grandes picos como cejas gruesas y tenía también una larga barba blanca. Como todos los Ancianos, portaba un collar dorado muy antiguo con forma de escudo y con una gema amarilla incrustada en el centro.

El dragón Titán seguía durmiendo profundamente respirando con pesadez a su vez se apoyaba en contra del largo bastón que sujetaba inconscientemente con sus brazos, como una almohada, el cual utilizaba para evitar caerse mientras dormía sentado en la silla.

-¿Despertarlo? ¡Ja! Ni con todo el ruido del mundo lo despertaría, la última vez tuvimos que traer la banda completa de las ''Melodiosas Bailarinas'' y no fue nada bonito el resultado.-Dijo Magnus con cara de desinterés mientras mordía un pedazo de pastel que había agarrado de la mesa tenía al frente.

-Aún recuerdo nuestros días de juventud cuando solo éramos unos inocentes cachorros, llenó de libertad y deseo de aventura, y dormir para nosotros era imposible, como me encantaría relatarlo y recordar los buenos tiempos...-Agregó Tomas con aire nostálgico, viendo el cielo con una feliz sonrisa.

-No otra vez contigo...-Murmuro Ragnar otra vez molesto, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo el cual se apoyaba también en la misma mesa donde Magnus agarro un pedazo de pastel, con aburrimiento.- ¿Y tienes intenciones de devolvérmelo pequeño o que planeas hacer?-Pregunto con interés a Raizan.

-Eso también me gustaría saber, no sé porque le pediste a Tomas su cetro, si solo te veo parado en ella para quedar a nuestra altura.-Dijo Magnus chupándose los restos del pastel de sus garras.

Raizan en respuesta le sonrío entusiasmado y utilizo el ala izquierdo para sacudirlo suavemente hacía adelante generando una suave corriente de aire moviendo en el mismo punto donde estaba clavado el bastón en donde él estaba parado, hacía la derecha, quedando frente a los espectadores, que en su mayoría perdieron el interés en ellos y continuaban con lo suyo, sin notar aún la presencia del pequeño purpura, quien aun estaba parado observándolo.

-¡Lamento hacerlos esperar mi querido publico! Tuvimos ciertas complicaciones, pero todo está arreglado y el show debe continuar.-Llamó la atención de la gente con un tono alegre, fuerte y simpática.

Unos segundos después, la presentación de Raizan había retomado la atención de los espectadores algunos murmurando entre ellos en voz baja ¿Que pasa ahora? o De nuevo este dragón... con miradas de interés, otros desinterés, y entre muchas más expresiones típicas de lo que la gente hace cuando uno se presenta frente al público inesperadamente, sin embargo, Raizan tenía un pequeño as bajo la baja y sabía muy bien como impresionarlos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Observen muy bien mi alrededor-Aspecto el joven dragón sonriendo a la audiencia de forma simpática.

Raizan era el centro de atención, se encontraba justo donde se sentía que debía estar, era el momento de demostrar lo que era capaz. Viendo la gema frente a sus ojos y cambio de vista a una cantidad de frutas situadas en la segunda mesa cerca de la primera en donde se encontraba sentado Magnus, aun comiendo pastel, luego se sostuvo con fuerza en la punta del cetro cerrando los ojos con fuerza durante un breve momento e inhalando lentamente, todo estaba en silencio creando un ambiente sepulcral e intenso el cual el único sonido audible era la respiración de los espectadores, hasta que este mismo lo rompió, un respirar algo molesto asalto las orejas de todos a su alrededor, las olas de viento llegaban como ráfagas, y se posicionaban como un anillo en el suelo, el cuál lentamente comenzaba a levantarse desde todos sus ángulos acompañando el movimiento de sus alas, Raizan continuaba ese movimiento arrastrando consigo las mismas frutas de la mesa y la gema con ella, en cuanto las frutas volaban, accidentalmente una de las frutas pegaron contra la mano derecha del dragón Magnus causando que se pegara así mismo estampando su cara con pastel y crema, dejando su cara completamente blanca idéntico a un muñeco de nieve, provocando que Tomas y Sensei se rieran a carcajadas. Luego las frutas giraron en torno a la barrera de viento dándole un toque colorido.

Todos observaban asombrados y los ojos en blancos como platos, alentando con emoción al joven dragón de viento diciendo cosas como: ¡Demuéstranos lo que eres capaz! o Esto es alucinante. o ¿Que hará este jovenzuelo? , Entre muchos más comentarios de los espectadores cada vez más ansiosos. Raizan al verlos entusiasmarse, no se detuvo y continúo con el espectáculo.

Extendió sus largas alas por completo y el muro se comprimió más y más hasta quedar solo el anillo de frutas al cual el público no perdía de vista. Una vez formado cada fruta, entre ellas la gema se dispersaron por todo el lugar paseando entre la gente, llegaba al centro, reuniéndose con el resto y se volvían a perder por momentos.

-¡Invitados! ¿¡Que les parece un juego!? Deben encontrar la gema entre las frutas, nadie pierde, excepto las frutas, y las consecuencias serán divertidas, créanme, así que... ¡Comiencen!

Terminando su invitación de manera simpática y de forma que levantaran las ganas a la multitud, el ciclo se vuelve a formar y queda ante el público listos para encontrar la gema.

-¡Oye mi preciada gema no es un artículo de festividades!-Criticó otra vez ofendido el anciano dragón Sensei.

-Por favor viejo amigo déjalo divertirse, hace tiempo quería ver un buen show.-Respondió calmado y tranquilo el anciano dragón Tomas, tomando asiento en una de las sillas desocupadas cerca de la mesa, en la que comía Magnus a pesar de haber recibido un pastelazo en la cara.

Uno de los espectadores se levantó de la silla, era un zorro de pelaje rojo tomate con un mechón verde limón en la frente en dirección contraria de su rostro, de hocico ancho y delgado en la punta, llevaba una vestimenta de la época medieval es decir una espléndida armadura ejemplar color plateado recién pulido, con una banda encima de la armadura con una cruz roja en el pecho, seguramente pertenecía algún gremio, y el joven zorro se paró en dos patas como una persona real, levantando la mano apuntando con el dedo índice a una de las esferas flotantes, con una sonrisa confiada y alegre.

-¡Primero yo! ¡Elijo el artefacto que va flotando en torno a la mesa de la izquierda, mi buen dragón!-Contesto con una sonrisa gentil pero entusiasmado, con ojos brillando esperando haber encontrado la gema.

-Vamos a ver...-Contesto Raizan con misterio mientras con la garra derecha tiro en el aire sacando de la mesa el dicho objeto que señalo el zorro rojo.- ¡Oh lo lamento! Resulto ser una pera... ¿Cómo te llamas honorable caballero?-Pregunto con interés.

El joven dragón notó la tristeza y desilusión brotar en los ojos del joven caballero peludo aun así se quedó sin palabras en cuanto el joven caballero de radiante armadura borró de su serena expresión la tristeza remplazándola con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja asimilando su derrota, en cuanto él oyó la pregunta, inflo su pecho y elevo la mano derecha el cual empuño con forma de puño demostrando su honor y alma férrea ante la derrota, aunque solo era un juego, pero para él era un asunto serio.

-¡Soy el Noble Caballero Aleste Laundsallyn Perseo III a tus servicios!-Se presentó con una fuerte voz profunda y puramente noble.

Aquellas palabras inundaron de confusión a toda la gente que se encontraba en el círculo de espectadores quedando la mayoría perdida.

-¿Uh...?-Apenas escuchando la mitad del nombre lo dejo totalmente perdido.- ¡Muy bien Noble Caballero cuyo nombre me pareció muy honorable te voy a decir la consecuencia de tu derrota! ¿Ves ese ninja tirado inconsciente?-Señalo con la pata el enano de enorme cabeza caricaturesco y traje de ninja negro situado cerca del río, con los ojos desorbitados y mareados.

-Pero si es solo un enano durmiendo...-Respondió el zorro pensativo.

-Veras; ese pequeño travieso ha intentado robarnos la gema, todo ladrón merece un castigado y todo castigado debe ser aplicado por un noble caballero como tú... ¿Qué te parece si le tiras esa fruta a esa deshonra?-Termino dejando pensativo el zorro caballero.

Aleste comenzó a dar dos pasos hacia adelante y luego retrocedió la misma cantidad de pasos mientras pensaba sobre el dilema que le aplico el joven dragón de viento, quien seguía esperando pacientemente su respuesta, y después de dos minutos finalmente Aleste paro en seco a mitad del camino y giro la cabeza mirando directamente los ojos del dragón con decisión.

-Muy bien, si ese es su costumbre, lo haré con todo placer.-Acepto Aleste y se acercó donde al dragón y este le entregó la pera verde.

Aleste lo miró un momento, nunca tiro algo contra alguien puesto que su código de honor lo impedía de forma innecesariamente agresiva contra alguien y la tentadora propuesta que el dragón le puso era algo que no se podía negar, quería sentirse más libre.

Raizan se preparó un poco cambiando de posición desde donde estaba a una posición más cómoda, luego con las patas delanteras las levanto lentamente como si estuviera cargando una tonelada de ladrillos y ya cuando las llevo más allá de sus largos cuernos las dejo caer moviéndolas en sentido diagonal y sentido contrarío formando una amplia X, el cual, expulso una poderosa ventisca arrasando consigo como una ola al ninja desmayado, y lo ascendió en el cielo, a unos 4 metros del suelo, siendo un blanco fácil para cual sea que se le diera las ganas de golpearlo con algo.

-¡Ahora!-Aviso rápidamente Raizan señalando el ninja volador.

Él zorro inmediatamente se dio la importante tarea de no fallar por cualquier cosa en el mundo y sujeto con fuerza a la pera con cuidado de no exprimirla buscando la posición adecuada para una mejor puntería; situando para atrás su pata izquierda trasera aferrándolo contra el suelo y coloco la delantera a una posición firme y dura, logrando conseguir la posición perfecta. Teniendo en cuenta la posición Aleste, un poco nervioso, no perdió de vista al hombrecillo que volaba como un platillo volador en el cielo y poco a poco comenzaba a descender libremente hacia el suelo, no perdió más tiempo y con el brazo donde estaba sujetando la pera lo coloco detrás de su cabeza y acumulo la fuerza suficiente para tirarlo con un movimiento furtivo, como una pelota, la pera.

Raizan guardo silencio moviendo con nerviosismo sus patas delanteras enredando las zarpas como un nudo observando con la vista la pera siendo lanzada en una trayectoria parabólica, rezando para sus adentros que la fruta lograra golpear y de manera épica a ese arrogante ninja. Sintiendo la tensión recaer sobre todos los espectadores y acompañado de un profundo silencio sepulcral lo cual lo incomodo volviendo recuperar la atención en la fruta ignorando la sensación de cualquier cosa puede pasar, rezando aun así consigo mismo, y después de un largo rato que parecía eterno para muchos, finalmente todos gozaron tras oír aquel sonido tan glorioso... Ese ¡Plaf! Tan pegajoso, Aleste consiguió pegar de relleno con la pera al pequeño ninja haciéndolo caer con mayor rapidez llegando golpearse produciendo ese doloroso ruido que estremecieron a la audiencia y la mayoría no pudieron evitar imaginarse lo cuan doloroso debió ser esa seca caída desde esa gran altura.

-¿Vieron eso? ¿Lo vieron? ¿Lo vieron? ¡Logre tirarlo! ¡Jajaja! Eso demuestra lo habilidoso que soy con mi brazo.-Exclamó sonriendo el zorro caballero admirando lo fuerte que era sus abdominales, dejando de lado sus modales de caballero.

Todos en respuesta le gritaron victoreando su logró provocando que se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza a Aleste causando que sus mejillas tengan una ligera tonalidad rosa debido a que se sentía muy agradecido consigo mismo y por las felicitaciones de todos.

-Bien... Vamos por buen camino.

Decía aliviado al tiempo que seguía mirando feliz a la multitud. Aunque parecía haber conseguido mucha más personas gracias a su ultimo milagroso y exagerado acto de circo, no iba ser nada fácil mantener el público feliz, apenas sentía el tiempo correr y no faltaba mucho para que el tan esperado momento llegará literalmente del cielo sin mencionar que aún no se percataba de la presencia del joven dragón purpura, dejando su preocupación de lado, continuo haciendo feliz a las personas, aceptando a las próximas y cada una de las invitaciones de las agradables personas en participar en el juego de ''Golpear al Ninja'', muchos lograron encestar, otras no, e irónicamente se divertían a pesar de que prácticamente perdían a propósito de adivinar la gema entre las frutas que se elevaban sobre ellos, sin embargo, eso no lo molestaba en lo absoluto, lo contrario, lo hacían divertirse aún más, pasando el rato y riendo con ellos, como una gran familia feliz y parecía que iba a durar por siempre. Hasta el joven dragón verde pudo notar que los Ancianos sentados un poco lejos de la multitud sonreían divertidos, Tomas aplaudiendo, Magnus aun devorando, como si no hubiera un mañana todos los dulces de su mesa, sonreía de manera perturbador a causa de todo el sucio que se asomaba de su hocico, Ragnar aunque con los brazos cruzados con cierto enfado, sus ojos expresaban calma y en cuanto a Titán, increíblemente seguía durmiendo, al punto que Raizan creyó que había... Muerto... Pero cambio rápido de opinión en cuanto lo vio tragar una bocanada de aire. Los invitados siguieron jugando un buen rato, hasta que solo quedo una fruta y un gigantesco yeti se había propuesto a ser el último en tirar la fruta, recibiendo la aceptación de todos.

-¡Muy bien ultimo afortunado, es hora de que le des al ninja y tirarlo lejos!-Dijo el generoso dragón de viento con una gran sonrisa divertida.

-¡ALLA VAMOS!

Dominado por las ganas de exterminar el ninja, agarro con sumo cuidado la última fruta, que era una manzana, y sostenerla con firmeza, cerrando el ojo izquierdo para una mayor precisión en su puntería, el joven dragón de viento prosiguió en repetir el mismo procedimiento que realizo para tirar al ninja el cielo solo que esta vez el ninja estaría empapado por distintos sabores de jugos a causa de los millones de frutas que recibió, sin mencionar los moretones que tenía grabado en la cara por culpa de estar cayendo más de dos veces contra el suelo y por eso seguía desmayado sin despertar de su coma temporal. El gigantesco yeti estuvo a punto de tirar la última fruta contra el ninja ya en el cielo... Hasta que... ¡BUM! Una inesperada explosión de fuego lo golpeó en su lugar llevándolo así lejos de la fiesta sobrepasando el río y termino en desaparecer de la vista de todos cayendo al agua produciendo una salpicadura.

-¿QUEEE? ¡¿QUIEN ARRUINO MI MOMENTO DE GLORIA?!-Pregunto muerto del enfado el gigantesco Yeti, su voz resonó encima de todos, provocando temor y miedo.

-Yo-Contesto una voz con desinterés.

Todos miraron en dirección a quien había respondido, sorprendidos y impactados. No podían creer lo que veían. Spyro comenzó a salir de la multitud caminando rectamente calmado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si hubiera ganado un importante torneo al cual estaban a punto de entregarle su trofeo de oro, en cuanto salio de la callada multitud lo primero que sus ojos se fijaron es en el pequeño Raizan quien se encontraba paralizado y en estado de shock. Su presencia inesperada aunque estaba entre ellos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, lo dejó sin palabras e incluso para el yeti, quien se había quedado mudo. Todos simplemente no podían creer que el famoso dragón purpura se deleitaban frente a sus ojos, quedaron maravillados.

-¿¡SPYRO!?-Grito alarmado el joven dragón de viento.


	8. Capitulo 8 Prueba de Confianza

_Capítulo 8 Prueba de Confianza._

La diversión había llegado a su fin, Spyro había llegado y los espectadores se encontraban tan callados que parecían muñecos inmovibles plantados en el suelo. Poco a poco el ambiente se tornaba pesado e incómodo tanto para el joven dragón de viento como para el público , excepto Spyro, él miraba directamente a los ojos nerviosos del dragón verde mientras levantaba la zarpa derecha delantera revelando una preciosa gema, jugando con ella con las garras de su pata.

-Muy bien, muy bien, este juego estuvo muy reñido, pero es hora de terminarlo.-Aclaro Spyro confiado.

 _Demonios, me atrapo..._ Se decía el dragón de viento mientras con dificultad se mantenía aun en equilibrio con sus patas traseras en la punta del cetro sin embargo los nervios no lo dejaban pensar y básicamente termino cayendo tras perder el total control de sus patas ya que los movía con torpeza y cayo contra el suelo causando un ruido fuerte, seco y duro, como la de una piedras tras caerse desde una gran altura, y para empeorarlo el joven dragón miro con ojos aterrados el gigantesco bastón cayendo lentamente como un árbol a punto de aplastar a su víctima _¡Pum!_ al no reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlo termino siendo aplastado por la pesada fuerza del cetro, dejando soltar un quejido de dolor, resintiendo el golpe que crecía en el interior de su cuerpo.

-¡Oh..! ¡Spyro...! Esto... ¿Viniste a disfrutar del show?-Pregunto disimulando su nerviosismo con una sonrisa tonta mientras con dificultad se levantaba, quitando de encima el peso del cetro con la ayuda de su larga cola.

-Preferiría cerrarla ahora que he ganado justamente en tu pequeño y malévolo juego ¡Perdona gente pero el show acabo!

Respondió indirectamente insinuando todo el macabro juego que Raizan armo, mirándolo con ojos amenazantes transmitiendo ira a los ojos del joven dragón de viento dejándolo con miedo y aumentando su nerviosismo, sin saber que decir, o de que hacer, sabía muy bien la razón de que Spyro se encontrada muy enfadado con él, hace no mucho tiempo le había respondido a las dudas a aquella bella fauna y él estaba esperando este inevitable momento de conversar cara a cara con Spyro, pero a pesar de todo, no se sentía muy preparado. En cuanto a las personas, ellos se marcharon tristes y aun con las ganas de seguir participando pero así eran las reglas que el mismo dragón de viento había aplicado, así que no resintieron a lo que dijo el joven dragón purpura y todos regresaron dentro del Templo Dragón.

-Spyro no digas esas cosas... Sé que mi regalo se veía muy pobre pero... No es para tanto.-Contesto nervioso intentando cambiar de tema.

-¡No hablo de tu llave-cita sin cerradura!-Aspecto furioso el joven dragón.- ¡No te hagas que no lo sabes sé muy bien que tu ocultaste desde el principio a Sparx y es hora de lo me digas!

Dijo Spyro conteniendo las ganas de exhalarle una flecha de fuego en toda esa desagradable sonrisa inocente dibujada en el rostro de su ''amigo'', resentido, quería averiguar de una vez por todas donde estaba su querida libélula extraviada y la única persona que lo puede llevar a ella era Raizan, cuya amistad creía estar fortaleciéndose sin embargo todo eso se arruino en un millón de pedazos, por culpa de la red de mentiras que le aplico Raizan, solo pensar en eso, hacían enojar a Spyro cada segundo.

El enorme dragón azul se puso cerca de ellos no sin antes agarrar con el brazo izquierdo su bastón que yacía acostado en el prado y se preparó para darle un rápido golpe a la cabeza del pequeño dragón purpura. El joven en respuesta retrocedió unos pasos saliendo finalmente de su pequeña bomba de tiempo quedando mareado viendo estrellas alrededor suyo, aturdido y con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Que rayos?!-Una vez recuperado la consciencia lo primero que vio fue la silueta del gran dragón a su vez se colocaba la pata derecha sobre su nuevo moretón en la cabeza, sobándoselo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso fue tan genial como inaceptable joven Spyro! Aún tienes mucho que aprender esperaba al menos que supieras esquivar mis golpes con éxito.-Dijo riendo Tomas juzgando las fallas de su pequeño aprendiz.

-¡No puedo esquivarlo si estoy a mitad de una conversación!-Replico Spyro otra vez molesto mirando mal a Tomas.

-Debes exigirte un poco más Spyro cualquier cosa puede cosa y es tu deber como joven dragón prepararte para cualquier circunstancia que se te presente... A menos de que venga otro lunático a destruirnos y convertir nuestra época de paz en el Fin del Mundo, eso si sería imposible de predecir.

Dijo expresando una humilde sonrisa sin estar consciente de las palabras que acaban de salir de su boca llena de arrugas aun así con lo que acaba de decir impacto ligeramente los pensamientos del joven dragón, tal vez porque su maestro no le tenía mucha confianza o simplemente estaba ya acostumbrado a las llegadas de gente indeseada con la estúpida idea de gobernar y/o destruir el mundo, al fin y al cabo, eso no preocupo más a Spyro, puesto que él mismo ha desarrollado una extensa historia desde que tenía 12 años pasando innumerables locas aventuras el cual lo dejaron casi al borde de la muerte, y a pesar de enfrentarse a enemigos sumamente peligrosos él siempre encontraba la manera de salir ileso, de una forma valiente, estúpida y mayormente loca.

-Uh... Vale.-Contesto bajando las alas y dejando caer hasta la mitad de sus ojos los parpados, expresando desinterés.- Casi lo olvido, toma.-Utilizo la garra para lanzar la gema en dirección a la enorme zarpa de Tomar, el cual, este logro atraparlo.

-Oh muchas gracias joven dragón estoy seguro que...

-¡Si me imagino que estas muy agradecido lo pillo! Si me disculpas tengo un asunto muy importante el cual discutir con él...

Una vez más el joven dragón se interpuso en la graciosa huida del joven Raizan atrapándolo en su pata izquierda enrollándolo con la cola con mucha fuerza y jalándolo hacía adelante obligando a su vez a Raizan a retroceder como una mascota castigado, pudo escuchar con gracia como el joven dragón de viento soltaba una maldición de resignación.

-¿Porque tienes mucha prisa con hablar con él joven Spyro? Sí ya falta pocos minutos para que dé inicio nuestra importante ceremonia.-Pregunto con intriga el anciano dragón azul.

-Pues...-Comenzó a hablar Spyro.

-¡Habla menos y dame la bendita gema de una vez!-Interrumpió gritando con ferocidad el gran Sensei, moviendo la pierna derecha con impaciencia.

-Pero Sensei...-Suplico Tomas.

-¡Ahora!-Ordeno Sensei a punto de explotar.

-¡Ehhhh! Discúlpame que te lo diga Maestro pero Sensei tiene razón sera mejor que vayas con él y con los demás, como tu dijiste, pronto ellos llegaran y nosotros debemos prepararnos ¿No lo crees?

Aunque frustrado, Raizan sabía muy bien que si Spyro se le soltara la lengua mencionando y/o preguntando de Sparx directamente a Tomas ahora mismo causaría un alboroto enorme el cual no se quiere imaginar y apenas pensarlo le causaba escalofríos en la cola.

-Ooh... Muy bien... Qué remedio... Alla voy.-

Quedo viéndolo marchándose con una mueca dibuja-daba en su rostro lleno de arrugas debido a la vejez que sufrió por los años aun así ni se limitó a demostrarle compasión ni una pizca de tristeza por su retirada, es más, lo alivio no tenerlo cerca, puesto que estaba decidido en sacarle la información a Raizan y curiosamente este lo había ayudado, de cierta forma, y no sabía porque, lo cual, lo extrañaron bastante.

De mala gana y con desconfianza por aquella ayuda lo miro fijamente en cuanto este también correspondió a su asesina mirada que lo dejaron mudo por algunos minutos y cuando finalmente recupero el aliento y valor necesario, Raizan resoplo resignado y intento romper el silencio incomodo que los invadió el tiempo que permanecieron en silencio observando juntos el marchar del Anciano Tomas.

-Spyro... ¡Mira como les quedaron a los Ancianos las decoraciones del Templo y eligieron muy bien la música casi moría por obtener los autógrafos de la banda y a comida, alimentan muy bien mi paladar! ¿Tú ya...?

-¡¿Te parece que lo estoy disfrutando?! ¿Cómo puedo gozarlo sin mi mejor amigo el cual me lo tienes ocultando en mis propias narices? ¿Cuánto pensabas decírmelo? ¿En el último momento cuando recibiría la noticia como un golpe en la cara?-Lo interrumpe Spyro muy enojado.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!-Aspecto Raizan.- Tenía considerado irte lo diciendo cuando ellos te lo dijeran y entregarte un postre esperando suavizarte el golpe...-Intento explicárselo con una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?-Pregunto inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia adelante llegando a rozar el hocico de su amigo traicionero.- ¿Que me estas ocultando pequeño bastardo?

Aquellas palabras fueron como una bofetada para el dragón verde dejándolo mudo un pardees segundos e intento ordenar sus ideas para definirlas como una oración adecuada con tal de satisfacer la curiosidad del dragón purpura, sin embargo los tenía muy dispersados como una sopa de letra, la mirada asesina del joven dragón purpura no lo ayudaba a calmarse para nada, más bien lo empeoraban, y seguramente ese era la intención de Spyro; hacerlo confesar... Si continuo así seguro terminare rompiendo mi juramento... Pero se iría hasta que se lo diga... ¡Diablos! Se maldijo resonando sus afilados dientes liberando algo de frustración.

Raizan decidido se quedó mirando clavando su mirada en la pradera que yacía sobre sus patas, apenado y frustrado.

-¡Raizan!-Exclamo su nombre obligando a despertarlo de su absurdo trance.

-¡No me lo preguntaste! No pensé que te afectaba tanto...-Contesto Raizan en voz baja aun indeciso.

-¡He escuchado mejores excusas en mis largas aventuras pero la tuya es la más estúpida que he escuchado!-Respondió Spyro elevando la voz, decorando más la culpa que sentía Raizan.- Tu sabías perfectamente que Sparx era muy importante para mí y te callaste ¿Porque?

-¡Hmmmm!-Resistió en contestarlo, y ladeo la cabeza triste y dudando.

A Spyro estaba el borde de la desesperación a punto de explotar de ira como una bomba de tiempo y lo más molesto era esta absurda conversación puesto que su querido amigo de boca cerrada, de manera irracional, se negada en decírselo, porque, con qué razón, a quien protege, todas esas preguntas se le surgían por la cabeza retumbando como un eco, no sabía qué hacer, si balancearse sobre él y sacudirlo una y otra vez hasta que se lo diga, o escupirle una flecha de fuego y quemar sus preciadas escamas que lo hacían lucir como todo un profesional en el vuelo.

-¡COMO QUIERAS!

Grito con toda su voz irritada provocando que los presentes se quedaran mirándolo con ojos sorprendidos y luego comenzó a andar en línea recta pasando de largo sobre el dragón de viento, ignorándolo completamente.

-Pierdo mi tiempo contigo, incluso los gnomos son más fieles y agradables que tu.-Aclaro frunciendo el ceño dando la espalda a Raizan.- Si no me lo vas a decir, muy bien, yo mismo continuare buscándolo, y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que lo encuentre, incluso si tengo que faltar a esa estúpida ceremonia recolector de dragones.-Dijo confiado y paro a mitad del camino quedando desde una distancia regular entre él y los Ancianos, quienes se encontraban comiendo y riendo, posiblemente no lo escucharon gritar puesto que estaban muy apartados del Templo Dragón cuyo lugar se encontraban la mayoría de los invitados.- Veo que no te importara si empiezo preguntárselo a ellos.-Dijo Spyro a punto de soltar sus primeras palabras.

En cuanto escucho eso Raizan de inmediato corrió a la velocidad de un rayo en frente de Spyro y con las dos garras tapo completamente su boca como una correa impidiendo que se le soltara palabras innecesarias, dejando a Spyro sorprendido y literalmente mudo, e hizo un fuerte movimiento con la cabeza hacia adelante empujando a Raizan, en lo cual, este cayo boca arriba en el suelo, dejando libre los labios del dragón purpura. Después Raizan se incorporó en cuatro patas mirando algo avergonzado pero con decisión y firmeza al joven purpura.

-Está bien Spyro... Tú ganas... Te diré donde se encuentra tu hermano solo si no hagas una escena en frente de los invitados, nos meterás en problemas.-Le advirtió bajando su tono de voz casi en susurro, intentando no llamar la atención.

Aun después de escucharlo Spyro hizo un gesto de desconfianza con la cabeza elevándola unos centímetros en donde se le veía más claramente el hocico en señal de desaprobación, por más que quiera remediar su error, no puede perdonarlo por lo que hizo, simplemente fue incorrecto para él, aunque no supiera muy bien sus motivos, sin embargo, termino dando un largo suspiro de resignación y resoplo, bajando la cabeza en su posición original.

-¡Jaja! Deberías ver tú cara porque te ves ridículo si crees que te voy a perdonar después de lo que me hiciste.- Aclaro el joven dragón con gracia.

-¡Wow! ¡Calmate mi amigo! ¡Te aseguro que cambiaras de opinión en cuanto escuches mi maravillosa historia!-Dijo ilusionado de la cara que pondrá su amigo purpura.

-¿Tu cambiar de opinión a mí? ¡Lo dudo mucho!-Contesto presumida-mente el joven purpura.

-¿Quieres apostar? Incluso los legendarios berrinchudo pueden ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, a menos que tu no puedas, hehe.-Comento Raizan con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Cuando quieras!-Propuso el purpura mostrando sus grandes fauces purpuras y filosas, que tan solo desprendía su ardiente entusiasmo.- ¡Es más! Consideraba quemarte vivo si tu respuesta no me satisfacía.-Replicó dejándose llevar por su ira acumulada.

-¡UGH!-Gimió asustado el dragón de viento.- V-Vale Spyro, creo que nos dejamos llevar un poco... ¿N-No lo crees?-Señalo levantando los dos brazos y alas en forma de quedar en paz.

Él se quedó mirando unos segundos la cara sonriente de su amigo verde, parado frente a él, con las alas extendidas hacía arriba como largos brazos, y en realidad a estás altura su aspecto confiado e inocente no le daban una buena señal, dudaba y pensaba si enserió las palabras que le dirá lo harán cambiar de opinión lo cual eso parece ser la intención principal de Raizan, de todos modos, termino encogiéndose de hombros y espero pegando la tierra con la cola como un martillo, impaciente por la respuesta.

-Tu hermano esta...

¡BUUUUUU! Escucho Spyro con los oídos retumban-dolos como una sonadora descontrolada ¡Ouch! ¿Y eso qué? ¡No ahora! Pensó irritado mientras usaba sus patas delanteras para taparse los oídos viendo mal a la fuente del odioso ruido llegando a observar vagamente a los demás invitados cuyos oídos los mantenían tapados con la mayoría impactados, otros atónitos, y algunos aturdidos. Raizan se encontraba también aturdido por aquel ruido inesperado que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con una mueca de dolor mientras tenía las patas en los oídos, sacudiendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha como si tuviera algo en la cabeza.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡ME MUERO QUE ALGUIEN ACALLE ESE HORRIBLE RUIDO O YO MSMO LO HARE!-Chillo Spyro desesperado.

-¡ESSS ELL CUEERNOOOO DE LOS ANCIANOOOSS!-Contestaba tolerando el ruido la cual explotaban sus tímpanos como si nada.

Ambos observaron simultáneamente aun con los oídos tapados buscando el origen del sonido cuya fuente pudieron encontrar, el cual provenía de la punta de un curioso cuerno amarillo mostaza con la punta teniendo la forma de la cabeza de un dragón siendo la parte de la boca el que expulsaba el estruendoso ruido, y del otro extremo del cuerno lo sujetaba una garra dorada esquelética de uñas filosas y curvadas como ganchos, dicha garra era de una gigantesca dragona muy anciana y de complexión exageradamente delgada casi desnutrida, que hasta Spyro y Raizan se preguntaban cómo lograba esa dragona en expulsar esa gran cantidad de aire con ese flacucho cuerpo, la misteriosa dragona se encontraba en el interior del Templo Dragón sin embargo la veían salirse del Templo. Cuando por fin la dragona dejo de sonar la trompeta, la vieron caminar entre los invitados y una que otras veces llegaba a detenerse al mismo tiempo que les avisaba a los invitados sobre algo, y continuaba caminando en la misma ruta, llegando a salir finalmente del Templo en dirección oeste (izquierda) en donde se encontraban actualmente Spyro y Raizan.

En cuanto la anciana dragona llegó ante ellos, Spyro inmediatamente la reconoció; era Cho-Lei, la única hembra dentro del pequeño círculo de los Ancianos Dragones, sin embargo, no la veía con buenos ojos más bien con mala cara y algo irritado a causa de su repentina llegada, hasta que, extrañamente Cho-Lei los paso por alto y continuo caminando pasando sobre ellos, como si fueran invisibles.

-¡Uf! Un poco más y mis oídos explotarían ¿No lo crees?-Pregunto Raizan con una sonrisa amigable.

-¡Cho-Lei! ¡Por aquí!-Grito Spyro ignorándolo completamente.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Pregunto Raizan impactando cuando vio lo que Spyro hizo.

Cho-Lei se dirijo hacia el grito detrás de su espalda, girando la cabeza, en dirección de donde venía el sonido, al verlo identifico la figura de un pequeño dragón purpura en compañía de otro dragón casi de su edad, viento y color verde. El purpura le parecía vagamente familiar y el otro prácticamente no lo conocía, curiosa, avanzo con largos y pesados pasos, puesto que ella también caminaba en dos patas como cualquier Dragón Adulto y/o Anciano, y a medida que se acercaba, el rostro del dragón purpura se identificaba aún más, a tal punto de reconocerlo finalmente; era él heroico dragón que la salvo junto con los demás Ancianos durante la Calamidad y cuando por fin llego frente a ellos, expreso una agradable sonrisa en sus arrugadas facciones e inclino levemente su cuerpo para facilitarle la vista a los dos jóvenes dragones, debido lo alta que és en comparación con la pequeña estatura de los jóvenes.

-Buenas tardes futuros estudiantes.-Se presentó con educación la anciana dragona.- Es increíble volver a verte después de un tiempo joven Spyro, supongo que disfrutaste de tu última estancia aquí en nuestro humilde Reino Dragón, ¿O me equivoco?-Miro entonces al joven dragón de viento con una humilde sonrisa.- ¿Y quién eres futuro aprendiz?-Dijo mostrando cierto interés en el nuevo conocido.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Claro que lo pase muy bien! El mejor semana de mi vida.

Dijo el dragón purpura largando una feliz carcajada olvidando todo lo malo que tenía acumulado dentro de una botella emocional para calmarse un rato y además sentía curiosidad respecto aquel cuerno que utilizo la dragona hace unos minutos, la miro dudoso y con intriga.

-¡El placer es todo mío Señora Cho-Lei! Mi nombre es Raizan.

Saludo complacido de tenerla justo delante suyo puesto que la había visto con anterioridad pero nunca llego a saludarla correctamente y ahora que podía aprovecho el momento de presentarse con educación, elegante, inclinando su cabeza en forma de reverencia en señal de respeto, aunque en el fondo, sentía curiosidad del porque Spyro la llamo así tan de repente ¿Que tienes pensando hacer? Preguntó consigo mismo volviendo a levantar la cabeza y mirar dudoso a Spyro.

-Joven educado, me gusta.-Opino agradecida y sin mostrar alguna extrañez de que el nuevo joven supiera su nombre, más bien, le parecía normal y sobretodo siendo una dragona de alta autoridad, es común que los jóvenes la conocieran tal y como es.- ¿Y porque están aquí?

Rápidamente la pregunta golpeo los golpeo de sorpresa a los dos dragones, dejándolos inmóviles, Spyro intentaba leer entre lineas a las palabras de esta sin embargo no cayo a ninguna conclusión lógica por lo tanto estaba más confuso de lo que ya estaba, en cuanto a Raizan, comenzó a mirar a de un lado para otro y para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que prácticamente todos los invitados desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a su vez, abrió atónitos los ojos, no porque la gente desapareciera, sino porque él y Spyro estaban atrasados en llegar a la ceremonia.

-¿A qué te refieres? Se supone que las fiestas son para divertirse y hacer lo que uno quiere.-Dijo Spyro inclinando la cabeza en dirección a la izquierda mostrando confusión.

-¡Spyro te estas equivocando amigo mío!-Le corrijo seriamente el dragón de viento, provocando que Spyro lo mirase sorprendido.- Esta no es una fiesta cualquiera ¿recuerdas? Es nuestra ceremonia de iniciación la cual está a punto de iniciar.

Dijo con autoridad inflando un poco el pecho y elevando las alas hasta el límite de sus cuernos alzando un poco la voz al mismo tiempo que levantaba la garra indice de la pata derecha pareciendo un profesor regañando a su estudiante por sus malas acciones, causando que Spyro se enojara más con este, estaba claro que las acciones del joven dragón purpura no eran adecuadas y Raizan después de todo sentía la necesidad de corregirlo a pesar de que él mismo le ocultara la verdad sobre Sparx.

El joven dragón purpura no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo aquel atrevido dragón ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso justo en su cara como si fuera un niño? Eso no le parecía correcto al menos para el dragón purpura cuya rabia lo sentía latir dentro de su cuerpo el cual se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, aguantando las ganas de escupirle una llamarada e incendiar sus perfectas plumas y clavo con fuerza en la tierra las garras, no podía hacer nada aunque quisiera, delante de ellos tenían un alto modelo de autoridad y si hace algo, acabara castigado.

 _Ya verás lo que te haré... Me ocultaste la verdad sobre mi hermana... Y me corrijas... Oh esto no acabara bien para ti..._

Pensó frunciendo el ceño y termino apartando sus ojos para ver a otro lado, a un árbol no muy lejano, quería ver cualquier cosa menos a los ojos traicioneros de Raizan.

-¡Me alegro mucho que entendieras las normas Raizan! El punto de reunión está dentro del Templo, los futuros aprendices deben sentarse en la parte delantera de la mesa, siéntense libre de escoger cualquiera de los asientos aún desocupados, hay suficiente para todos.-Explico brevemente la anciana dragona mientras daba una media vuelta quedándose a espaldas de ellos.- Suerte y cuídense, yo iré a hacer reaccionar a estos ancianos.-Agrego alzando una ceja, en aquel momento, aún los otros ancianos seguían con lo suyo y se decidió hacerlos reaccionar de una u otra forma.

-¡Adiós!-Dijo el alegre dragón de viento haciendo un gesto de despedida con la pata e intercambio su atención con la de Spyro.- Debemos irnos ahora, es nuestra obligación asistir sin falta.-Recordó con una humilde sonrisa, tratando de aliviar la ira del dragón purpura.

-¿Acaso pedí tu opinión?-Respondió el dragón purpura con el ceño fruncido y con cara de pocos amigos.

Estaba muy enojado, ya estaba harto de estar con la compañía de alguien como Raizan, era sumamente insoportable e intentaba desquitarse pegando la tierra utilizando su cola como martillo y sin darle tiempo a que Raizan le dijera algo, se dispuso a retirarse del ahora vació lugar, puesto que los otros estaban en el Templo Dragón, exceptuando los Ancianos Dragones, quienes discutían con Cho-Lei, incluso la miro pegando en la cara a Titán para que despertara y obligarlo en ir al Templo Dragón, cosa que le dio gracia al joven purpura, pero no lo suficiente para remediar su infinita ira.

Raizan lo mira sorprendido y avergonzado un momento antes de agachar la cabeza mirando el césped y suspirar arrepentido ante el mal humor y desconfianza del joven purpura.

\- Vaya... Sí está enojado este dragón y seguirá así hasta que se lo diga, parece que no tengo más remedio...-Pensó Raizan mientras veía a Spyro cada vez alejándose desde donde estaban y decidió seguirlo.

Spyro y Raizan entraron a la sala principal o más bien única sala cuyo tamaño era muy gigantesco y circular, adentro podrían caber fácilmente unos sesenta dragones y gracias a eso, los invitados podrían acomodarse sin ningún problema en los asientos de las mesas circulares, la cual, ya no traían postres y en su lugar tenían una deliciosa carne recién cosida. Los compañeros intentaron adentrarse en el centro del templo donde se encontraba la larga mesa de cristal que se extendía desde la parte norte hasta el sur pero los invitados eran como una muralla de personas, dificultando el paso a los jóvenes dragones, y en cuanto llegaron forzadamente frente a la mesa, respirando hondo y recuperando el aliento, se quedaron mirando.

-Parece que llegamos un poco tarde.-Dijo Raizan rascándose la cabeza preocupado.

-Supongo que no te convendría pararte ahí en la mesa como comida mientras yo me encuentro una silla y te vea siendo devorado.-Contesto Spyro manteniendo su indiferencia con este, quien resoplo con desaprobación.

Ellos estaban a punto de pedir ayuda puesto que la mesa estaba muy ocupada repleto de distintos jóvenes dragones de todo tipo y edades dejando levemente sorprendido al joven purpura haciendo que abriera de par en par los ojos como platos, hasta se sentía incómodo al ver que algunos eran más altos y otros más robustos, nunca en su vida había visto tantos dragones de su edad, solo pequeños, adultos y hasta ancianos. Se mordió un poco el labio inferior y respiro profundamente tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Vamos a ver por aquí.-Sugirió Raizan tratando de romper el silencio que inundo el ambiente de ellos dos.

Spyro no tenía más remedio que seguirlo y estaban a punto de desprender su búsqueda, hasta que...

-¡SPYRO! ¡RAIZAN POR AQUÍ!

Continuara...


	9. Capitulo 9 Una Interminable Espera

_**¡Hola! Lamento mucho la espera, estuve una semana completa sin internet y no he podido publicar más mis capítulos, hasta hoy. En fin, agradezco mucho a todos ustedes por seguir mi historia, no esperaba que recibiera tantos lectores y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y más hasta poder terminarlo :'D**_

 _ **Capitulo 9 Una Espera Interminable.**_

Un joven dragón rojo deambulaba en círculos cerca de las sillas de la interminable mesa de cristal ubicada en el lado izquierdo donde se encontraban en su mayoría los jóvenes dragones muy alegres y emocionados que recién habían llegado de su largo viaje para su nueva vida que estaba a punto de iniciar, pero no para el impaciente dragón rojo. Toda la zona estaba arreglado con banderas situados en los dos lados de la entrada (salida) en el norte del Templo Dragón cuyo símbolo era representado por la admirable figura de un dragón dorado exhalando con fiereza una llamarada de fuego, quedando como un artículo en exhibición, para los juzgadores ojos de los invitados.

-Donde estarán... Donde estarán...-Se repetía una y otra vez como una grabadora, con impaciencia.

La música comenzó invadir el lugar llenando en su mayoría a sus habitantes de emoción y con ganas de bailar, era una música clásica pero divertida al mismo tiempo, producida por una banda de divertidas sardinas andantes vestidos con sacos de cuero y con borlas amarillos decorando sus hombros, sujetando cada quien sus respectivos instrumentos, uno con una guitarra, otra con una trompeta dorada, y por ultimo uno con tambores gordos y con forma de cilindros.

Los minutos pasaron con lentitud e incrementaban más aun el fuego que contenía dentro de su pecho como una botella sellada en el pecho del pequeño dragón de fuego quien decidió tomar un gran descanso después de estar caminando dando vueltas por entre los pilares de sillas que estaban organizadas increíblemente y perfectamente en orden por más de una hora por estar esperando a esas dos personas que aún no habían llegado.

Finalmente resoplo desanimado e ignoro olímpicamente con una cara de pocos amigos sin sentir ninguna buena emoción que debería dar esa música y se dirigió cargando ese peso desgastante sobre sus hombros hasta trasladarse en la silla que se situaba en frente de él y en cuanto llego se quedó mirándolo unos segundos contemplando con asombro la pequeña gran diferencia que tenía al comparar su diminuto tamaño de arroz con las largas patas de jirafa de la silla dejándolo impotente algunos segundos. No sabía porque pero quería cambiar algún día ese sentimiento tal vez porque odiaba sentirse pequeño e inferior pero por ello fortaleció su determinación de cambiarlo y lo iba hacer cuando la gran ceremonia finalizara. Este contemplo levantando la cabeza con tal de llegar a alcanzar la suficiente altura para contemplar a los jóvenes dragones de su edad, quienes se situaban en el lado derecho de su asiento vació, con caras amables, emocionados, entusiasmados, cierto aire de admiración y jubilo, le producía cierto sentimiento de calidez crecer en su pecho, estaba seguro que él no era el único que pensaba lo mismo.

Con la mente despejada de toda molestia utilizo sus alas y reflexiono un poco las patas traseras para impulsarse a dar un gran salto que lo ayudo a pararse sobre la cima de la gigantesca silla de mármol, quedo frente de la mesa, y contemplo maravillado lo que cubría como sabana la suave textura de la mesa; un mantel azul; parecía tan suave que incluso podía imaginarse su suavidad, entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces cerro los ojos y deslizo sobre la superficie su pata izquierdo que cuando la rozo lo transportaron durante algunos segundos al mundo de las almohadas, esponjoso, tierno, daban ganas de quedárselo solo para él y utilizarla como su mantita de noche, pero todo acabo cuando su garra tropezó con una de las vajillas obligándolo abrir de golpe los ojos quedando un poco torpe al principio tras ser forzado en bajar de sus nubes pero su consciencia volvió tan rápido como venían nuevos invitados al tener ante él una maravillosa y perfecta combinación de cubiertos de platas que hacía juego con las decoraciones de la mesa como brillantes estrellas doradas iluminando más la mesa gracias que por ser de platas reflejaban el fuego de las velas que se encontraban en el centro.

Luego de curiosear un rato, el dragón rojo ya se había cansado y bajo un poco los parpados ya aburrido e intercambio su vista de la mesa hacia la gran entrada que no dejaba de ver otro nuevo grupo de dragones entrar, pero ninguna señal de las personas que quería ver, para su enojo. Sin embargo después de unos minutos permaneciendo aburrido sin nada mejor que hacer que estar con su puesto de ''vigilante'' finalmente para su asombro logro distinguir la silueta de un pequeño dragón purpura como de su edad pero difícilmente identificarlo debido que se encontraba entre el nuevo grupo de dragones jóvenes que acababan de llegar llenándolo, satisfacción y jubilo pero con cierta inseguridad.

-¿¡Será él!?-Pregunto estupefacto.- ¡Tiene que serlo! ¡¿Dónde se va?! ¡Spyro! ¡Spyro!-Llamo desesperado, alborotando sus brazos en todos los sentidos, intentando de llamar su atención, sin éxito.

El joven dragón paro de la silla pues ver esa figura no lo dejaba en paz quería asegurarse si aquella silueta era en realidad o no el joven dragón purpura que tanto esperaba por verlo impaciente así que elevo más su estatura colocando sus patas delanteras sobre el borde de la mesa, con cuidado de no empujar las copas de cristal que sino los rompería y no desea pagar por ellos gastando una tonelada de gemas, y gracias por estar sobre la cima de su silla podía elevar aún más su cuerpo hasta alcanzar más o menos la altura suficiente como para sobrepasar el pecho de un dragón adulto lo cual llenaba de alegría al joven dragón de fuego puesto que siempre ha querido sentir como era vivir más o menos con la altura superior, gigantesca, admirable, de un dragón adulto debido a que su estatura era muy pequeña, y solo les llegaba apenas sobrepasando sus pies. Dejando en la basura esos pensamientos de entre felicidad y enojo procuro en solo tener la mente en buscar alguna señal del joven dragón purpura con la esperanza de encontrar su paradero o en el mejor de los casos tenerlo cerca. Una vez determinado en encontrarlo veía como aquellas personas venían acomodarse en sus respectivos asientos, los jóvenes en la misma mesa en donde se hallaba él, mientras que los adultos en las mesas redondas ubicadas unos centímetros más lejos de la mesa y los invitados no dragones igual, era agradable ver por fin tanto dragones de su misma edad y también irritante porque lo tapaban como una barrera bloqueando su exploración.

-¡Venga ya! ¡¿Justo ahora se tienen que antoja venir aquí?!-Observo a su alrededor asegurando para su alivio que no había nadie cerca.- Que suerte que aún nadie ha venido aquí o habría empezado una discusión...-Dijo así mismo, más tranquilo.

Por fin tranquilo cerro los ojos mientras volvía a su posición original en el asiento, cruzando de brazos, arrugo el rostro ingeniando alguna especie de plan con el cual lo ayudaría en ir directamente hacia el dragón purpura, a su vez, trataba de ignorar las voces que se iban acumulando, tanto eran las voces que ahora solo se tornaban en balbuceos. El joven dragón abrió los ojos iluminados como si un bombillo se le prendiera encima de su cabeza, salto feliz de la silla.

-¡Eso es! No dejare que los ciudadanos me bloqueen... Seré yo quien los derrumbe.-Dijo inflando el pecho cambiando aquella expresión feliz a una determinante.

Este agito las alas para ganar vuelo mientras brincaba de su silla manteniendo su mirada en el suelo analizándolo con cuidado pensando con cuidado una ruta de aterrizaje que lo ayudaría amortiguar su caída pero el plan era difícil pues a simple vista parecía imposible con tantos obstáculos imponiendo en su aterrizaje, en frente suyo podía visualizar las infinitas piernas de la gente que parecían gruesos árboles, largas colas y alas como barreras e inmensos brazos de parte de las gigantescas criaturas que no son dragones, que fácilmente podía chocar con cualquiera de ellas.

No te alarmes Flame solo tienes que pasar por ellas como si fueras un águila, pan comido Pensaba mientras trataba de planificar el plan perfecto que sin importar cuantas veces lo represaba dentro de su cabeza no hallaba un final feliz, esto comenzó alarmar a Flame, no quería quedar en ridículo en frente de 10.000 o más invitados y llego a considerar que fue una mala idea salir volando en medio de un océano de dragones aún así no podía dar marchar atrás.

Aprovecho su momento apenas vio una persona cambiarse de posición dejando vía libre una especie de agujero formado por la espalda de aquella persona y el lomo de una criatura mirando en el lado contrario de este entonces siendo llevado por el viento embistió su caída cayendo en picada y poco a poco que llegaba hacia el agujero se recubría su cuerpo con sus pequeñas alas para pasar por ella con mayor seguridad, rezando que no apareciera un tonto a mitad de la nada estorbando su ruta, y respiro aliviado en cuanto pudo atravesarla, dejando asustado a aquellas dos personas que formaban el agujero, inquietos, extrañados y desconcertados, hasta mirarse directamente y como era de esperar, ambos cayeron en la misma conclusión; alguno lo molesto, e iniciaron una discusión.

Vaya escena había creado Flame estando consciente de lo que hizo miro por el hombro ese bonito show, que en lugar de dejarlo con una carga de culpa sobre sus hombros más bien se sentía feliz y hasta orgulloso consigo mismo por el simple hecho que le encanta ocasionar problemas y hacerlo a la mitad de una importante ceremonia era un gran logro tanto como alguien obtenía un premio por su heroico acto. Los temibles monstruos estuvieron a punto de generar una nueva catástrofe que alarmaría a todo el mundo sin embargo afortunadamente llegaron al rescate unas maravillosas y hermosas hadas coloridas, todas ellas vistiendo con simples telas brillantes pero que les quedaban muy bien, hasta relucían más su tierna lindura ¿Cómo ellas podrán ayudar?, ¿Quiénes son?, ¿De dónde vendrán? Se preguntaron entre ellos los espectadores de aquella escena sin entender lo que estaba pasando ni mucho menos porque la repentina manifestación de aquellas hadas que al intentar entenderlo era como tratar de comprender un problema de matemática, no obstante, las hermosas hadas no dieron respuesta alguna, y todas unieron sus varitas generando una esfera de luz cegadora sobre la punta de estas para luego tirarlo como una bala hacia las caras de ambos monstruos, que lo dejaron aturdidos y mareados durante unos cuantos minutos, y finalmente, cayeron inconsciente en el suelo, roncando con fuerza.

-Disfruten de la fiesta, quedan 50 minutos, e intente no ocasionar problemas o terminaremos en dormirlos a todos, solo los problemáticos. Adiós.-Advirtió rápidamente una hada verde, hermosa, con labios gruesos y cabello erizado con forma de la hoja de un árbol.

¡Menudo lio me he salido! Por poco y me atrapan esas hadas supervisoras Pensó exhalando aliviado y tranquilo después de presenciar lo sucedido.

Una vez que aterrizo en el suelo levanto su rostro mostrando orgullo de sí mismo, muy feliz y satisfecho de haber cruzado el solo la barrera de personas usando solo su ingenuo y capacidades de aéreos que no pudo evitar dar un brinco de alegría que al llegar en el aire exhalo de sus fauces un aro de fuego ocasionando que unas personas lo miraran con caras extrañadas, dejando paralizado a Flame el tiempo que ellos continuaron viéndolo, e intento disimular que nada raro pasaba, bajando la cabeza y cubriendo su cuerpo con alas y ocultarse entre las personas.

Perdiéndolos de vista bajo sus alas en el suelo al igual que su cabeza dejando escapar un corto pero pesado suspiro de resignación, teniendo en cuenta que para la próxima sería más cuidadoso, otro acto estúpido y generaría la primera guerra mundial entre dragones y bestias mágicas pero al pensar en eso lo hicieron recordar de inmediato lo que dijo aquella hada verde, que lo perturbaron un poco, 15 minutos quedaban de la fiesta, si era así, estaba más que obvio que su amigo Spyro y Raizan iban a llegar muy tarde, así que se puso la misión de buscarlos sea como sea.

-¡Ya te vi!

Dijo el joven dragón rojo en cuanto visualizo en el lado derecho suyo el mismo grupo de pequeños dragones la figura de un dragón purpura, dejo de lado lo de ser cauteloso y acelero el paso embistiendo a quien sea que se le cruzaban en su camino ya que quería llegar lo más rápido posible en donde se encontraba su amigo purpura, que hasta ignoraba los comentarios de sus víctimas al empujarlos con brutalidad con sus cuernos, no quería centrarse en eso ahora, solo quería ver a su amigo, y en cuanto finalmente llego, retiro con las alas y cuernos a los dragones que rodeaban al joven dragón purpura, tirándolos en el suelo, provocando que chillaran de dolor en cuanto chocaron en el suelo, y Flame se plantó justo en frente de su amigo purpura que permaneció inmóvil como una estatua.

-¡Spyro! ¿¡Cómo te atreves en dejarme esperando plantando allí en...!?-Decía elevando la voz hasta que poco a poco se iba acallando en darse cuenta de lo que tenía en realidad delante suyo.- Ohh...

Lo que tenía delante era un pequeño dragón más pequeño que él y su color no era purpura era más rosado con manchas azules, este lo miro con sorpresa e inseguridad sin tener idea de quién era el intimidante, fiero, bruto y alterado dragón rojo. Flame permaneció mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, ojos confundidos e impactados, generando el pequeño dragón rosa se sintiera más nervioso al estar cerca de él.

-Uh... Discúlpame s-señor... Pero ¿podría dejarme pasar para ir ayudar a mis amigos que tirarte en el suelo?- Pregunto el pequeño con notable inocencia y timidez en su voz, abrazando sus alitas en su pecho.

-E-E... ¡Claro cómo no! Perdona... Creía que eras otra persona... Lo siento mucho.-Dijo el dragón rojo lleno de culpa y avergonzado consigo mismo por como actuó.

-Gracias Señor dragón rojo... Por favor la próxima fíjate bien ¿Si?- Agradeció tímidamente el pequeño dragoncillo notándose aún incómodo y extrañado.

El dragón rosado comenzó a caminar pasándolo de largo, no sin antes darle una última mirada de reojo y se dispuso ayudar a sus compañeros caídos, quienes se había caído uno encima del otro, todos chillando y haciendo muecas de dolor. Sus amigos se retorcían de dolor, uno estaba encima del otro, sumamente incómodos e intentándose pararse pero no paraban de golpearse uno con el otro ¡Arg! ¡Me estás mordiendo la cola Fargur! Dijo un dragón amarillo con pelaje, lo cual, este quien era un dragón de pelaje azul muy oscuro como el cielo nocturno le respondió ¡Noh pueloh haverh narah! ¡SEULUH! ¡Tiemeh mi hocicoh atrapradoh! y por ultimo un pequeño dragón verde esmeralda se estaba retorcía desesperado por salir de la pequeña montaña de dragones que tenía encima, era Seuluh, se encontraba aplastando por error el hocico de Fargur, por ende, no lo dejaba hablar, Seuluh se encontraba en posición fetal, mientras que Fargur tenía mordiendo por error la cola de Brigde, quien era un dragón albino pequeño y este intentaba liberar su colita de la boca del dragón azul.

El pequeño dragón rosa los ayudo en levantarse y los convenció de no provocar problemas hablando con el dragón de fuego así quedando en son de paz con el dragón rojo, se retiraron, charlando entre ellos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Flame quedo atontado plantado en el suelo sin saber o que hacer ahora simplemente se quedó viendo con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco aquel pequeño grupo de amigos alejarse pasando sobre las luces y sombras de la sala producto de la flama de la vela y luz del sol del exterior lo cual hacían que el color del mismo dragón rosa se viera de color purpura, y poco a poco, el pequeño grupo desapareció entre la infinita multitud de invitados.

-¡No no no no! ¿¡Porque tenía que dejarme en ridículo frente a unos pequeños dragones?! ¡Muchos confunden los arboles con los pinos pero debo ser yo quien confunde con el color obvio de un dragón rosado con el color purpura! ¡Buen hecho cerebro! ¡Grrrrr!

Dijo con la voz irritado muy avergonzado consigo mismo que para él quedarse en ridículo era una ofensa muy grave tanto como matar una persona, su persona, ahora le atormentaba ese momento y hasta se pegó en su propia cara con su garra derecho, para ocultar su vergüenza y quedando sin saberlo en ridículo en frente de las personas que venían acercándose, provocando que se asustaran y se apartaran aún más de él, etiquetándolo como un lunático.

-¡Es culpa de Spyro! ¡Si debe serlo! ¡Si tan solo hubiera venido a la hora que le dije nada de esto habría pasado! Si... Es probable... Culpa suya, culpa suya, culpa suya...

Eso fue suficiente para tranquilizar por lo menos algo su gran cantidad de ira que brotaba literalmente de sus fauces como humo negro, cansado de ser el hazme reír de todos, echando la culpa a Spyro con tal de quitarse el sentimiento de vergüenza. Gruñendo y con una mala cara este se dispuso a caminar con pasó rápido, casi corriendo, quería llegar a su asiento lo antes posible, no deseaba volver y ver como su asiento estaba siendo arrebatado por otro ser cualquiera, le costó mucho conseguirlo y si era necesaria, lucharía por ella, y se repetía mentalmente ''Culpa suya...'' Con tal de olvidar todo lo que había pasado hace solo unos segundos, lo atormenta y odia sentirse así.

-Claro, claro... Culpa todo al pobre Spyro de tus errores, muy maduro Flame.-Contesto suave una voz femenina dulce pero combinado con irritación, seguramente por el comportamiento explosivo de Flame.

El joven dragón volteo en dirección a la fuente reconociendo de inmediato aquella voz femenina que para muchos se lo tomaría dulce pero solamente él sabía que en realidad le encantaba ser el centro de todo el mundo como la única dragona en la tierra; Ember, era una dragona de color rosa claro, sus ojos son de color azul suave, su vientre es crema claro y la membrana de sus alas es de un rosa blancuzco, además de que su cola tiene forma de corazón y porta un elegante collar dorado alrededor de su cuello con la forma de un corazón grabado en el centro una gema con la misma figura. Llevaba consigo amarrado alrededor de su cadera una mochila alforja cuyo diseño consiste en una bolsa de cuero con forma de corazón rosado con un cierre de amatista y parecía contener muchos objetos pues de su interior sobresalía varios pergaminos, artículos extraños y demás artefactos sin embargo Flame se fijó extrañado que ella portaba una segunda mochila sujetado en la parte delantera de la cola, esta vez con la forma de una bolsa de boxeo con llamas infernales componiendo su diseño.

La dragona entonces se acercó moviendo su cuerpo con elegancia elevando un poco el hocico hacia arriba exponiendo su hermosura en el aire dejando paralizado unos segundos al dragón rojo contemplando atónito con el cuerpo tenso y la sangre subiéndole a la cabeza haciéndolo sonrojar sin encontrar las palabras con el cual vocabular sus palabras pero en cuanto esta se le acerco en donde ya podrían conversar con tranquilidad, el joven dragón rojo aparto su mirada y continuo con su expresión de mala cara.

-También me da un placer verte Ember y oír tus simpáticos chistes pero no tengo idea de lo que te refieres graciosa rosa.-Contradijo de manera sarcástico.

-No te hagas el listo sabes perfectamente que nuestro amigo Spyro no tiene la culpa de llegar tarde, es un dragón muy ocupado.-Agrego Ember levantando su cara intentando demostrar de que tiene la razón.

Flame resoplo en desacuerdo girando posteriormente los ojos para sonar dramático mirando ahora a Ember de manera desafiante y después soltó una pequeña risa burlándose de lo que le dijo, siempre tenía una opinión diferente de Spyro, para él, era alguien a quien superar, no le importaba cuantas veces él había salvado prácticamente al mundo en el pasado, quiere ponerlo en su lugar a como dé lugar, y por desgracia, Ember no pensaba lo mismo.

-Déjame iluminarte, tengo buena memoria, y ese Spyro no se ha decidido aparecer durante 2 horas, si hubiera aparecido en la hora que acordamos nada de esto habría pasado ¡Ni me habría expuesto siendo el ridículo en frente de todos y en especial de gritarle a esos dos dragoncillos!-Afirmo el dragón malhumorado.

-¿Buena memoria?

Repitió la joven rosada a su vez soltaba una suave risa pareciendo alguien que no haría daño ni a una flor mientras adelanto el paso para quedar frente del joven dragón rojo estorbando su ruta y lanzarle una mirada irónica e irritada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde tienes tu mochila?-Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta la joven dragón, a lo que Flame quedo paralizado.

-¿Mi... Bolso?-Dijo abriendo los ojos tan grande que se salían de sus órbitas.- Pues... Lo tengo justo... Ehm... A-Aquí... ¡Justo aquí!

Decía entre alarmado y nervioso prácticamente nunca se le paso por la cabeza organizar sus útiles que le iban a servir en cuando entrara aquel importante lugar en el que todos los dragones de su edad asistirían, y ciertamente, no lo tenía consigo, y para no quedar en ridículo, más de lo que esta, comenzó en dar vuelta en su mismo entorno buscando desesperadamente su bolso que ni siquiera estaba en el Templo Dragón.

-Basta Flame te lo tengo justo aquí me tome la molestia de organizar tus útiles porque sabía que se te olvidarían.-Exclamo Ember presumiendo su gentil acto en la cara de su amigo de manera sutil e inocente.

Flame boca abierta agacho la cabeza observando con los ojos en dirección al segundo bolso que traía encima la pequeña dragona rosada, entendiendo porque llevaba dos mochila, una era suya, no sabía cómo sentirse, si contento de tener como amiga a Ember por organizarle sus cosas cuando menos lo tenía en cuenta o enojado y humillado consigo mismo por no haberlo tomado en cuenta algo tan simple e importante como su mochila.

-No te diré las gracias, me pude haberme acordado lo de mi mochila mucho más tarde.

Chillo nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que extendía su garra hacia la dragona rosada. Al principio esta no entendía porque este había extendido una de sus palmas hasta que se le vino en la mente la obvia respuesta de golpe, causando que esta levantara una de sus cejas mirando ofendida a su amigo Flame, y con la punta de su cola con el cual realizo un grácil movimiento componiendo su falsa postura de damisela para desatar el nudo que sostenía ambas mochilas, ellos cayeron secamente al suelo a su vez produjeron ruidos pesados y metálicos. Ember rápidamente levanto con la punta de su cola la pesada mochila aparentando estar entregándoselo de manera amable a lo que Flame sonreía satisfecho sin sospechar de nada de lo que Ember iba hacer a continuación; desplazo rápidamente el bolso en dirección horizontal hacia el rostro de Flame para proporcionarle un fuerte y doloroso golpe en la mejilla derrumbándolo como una torre contra el suelo provocando que este gritara de dolor y agonía retorciéndose en el suelo con la palma en su mejilla ahora inflada y más roja que su propio piel.

-A ver si con esto aprendes a dar gracias.-Dicho esto le termino de tirarle el bolso sobre su cuerpo luego se dispuso en marcharse del lugar dando media vuelta dándole la espalda y dar lentos pasos con la cabeza levantada completamente indignada.

-¡Ouch!-Chillo sobándose el punto donde fue golpeado.- Tienes suerte de ser hembra, te aprovechas de mi caballerosidad.

Dijo incorporándose a cuatro patos a su vez tiraba a un lado su bolso mientras lo agarraba con la punta de su cola al mismo tiempo que buscaba con la vista hacia a la dragona quien no se encontraba ahora delante de él más bien se hallaba alejándose más y más. Él sin vacilar salió corriendo arrastrando su mochila en el proceso alcanzándola en pocos minutos encontrándose a su lado, de la pequeña dragona rosa, quien levanto su vista en dirección a su amigo terco dándole la impresión que aún quería insistir siendo amigos, pero su silencio reinaba unos segundos el ambiente entre ellos dos, incomodándolo un poco, así que el dragón rojo decide romperlo primero expresando una simpática sonrisa. En el fondo no se sentía mal por haberla ofendido al contrario se encontraba igual ya que aquel golpe que lo derrumbo representaba para él; el sello que marco la paz entre ellos dos y no tiene intenciones de empeorarlo más de lo que hizo, aunque noto que ella parecía no pensar igual.

-Igual esto no cambia el hecho de que yo tenía razón... Spyro siempre será siempre el dragón mal acostumbrado si no fuera por él nunca le abría gritado a esos renacuajos sobre todo al rosado... Por... ¡Por parecer purpura! ¿Quién lo mando a confundirme? ¡¿Y de hecho como esos niños lograron entrar al Templo Dragón!? Yo esperaba dragones fuertes, poderosos, lo mejor de lo mejor, para yo aplastarlos con mi increíble fuerza de dragón de fuego.-Le dijo Flame entusiasmado moviendo la cola con emoción a Ember.

Ember se llevó la palma de su garra derecha hacía la frente como aguantando una terrible jaqueca a causa de tener que aguantar una vez más la lluvia de palabras que su amigo Flame fanfarroneaba sin detenerse, porque era molesto para ella, no era muy paciente, y intento distraerse con otra cosa buscando con la mirada alguna cosa interesante mientras ellos se iban regresando en sus respectivos asiento o mejor dicho en el asiento de Flame pues ella aún no había encontrado uno para ella, sin embargo, no podía resistir mucho y termino mirando completamente irritada a Flame.

-¡Cállate Flame! ¡Ainx me estas poniéndome nerviosa!-Dijo la dragona sonando melodramática, haciendo acallar de una buena vez al dragón.- Abra venido a ver a sus amigos y te perdono pero solo por favor si paras de hablar ¿Si? A más, no lo llames renacuajos a esos encantadores dragoncillos... Ellos eran... ¡Awww! Adorables.-Dijo la dragona emocionada y se rió llevándose sus patas delanteras delante de su cabeza realizando mimos en el aire pensando en los adorables pequeños como si estuviera apretándoles sus pobres mejillas.

Flame quedo mirándola levantando una ceja aborreciendo completamente sus acciones de niña encantadora igual que un adulto juzgando la educación de su hija, en el fondo se imaginaba tener un cierre con que sellarle completamente la boca a su amiga rosa y así no tener que continuar escuchándola cuando entraba en su mundo de imaginación. Luego de un rato caminando juntos, poco a poco Flame veía en la lejanía su asiento vació, y lo mejor, aún estaban vagante 2 asientos más, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, comenzó apresurar el paso para llegar a tiempo y evitar que no se lo roben. Sin embargo... De repente sintió el repentino rose de un fugaz objeto yendo a una increíble velocidad quemando sus escamas obligándolo a bajar de sus pensamientos y ver atontado quien o lo que era el dicho objeto, estando entre asustado y preocupado, se percató que su amiga Ember lo había notado también. La pareja de dragones observaron juntos en dirección aquel objeto quien se había detenido justo delante de él, sorprendiéndolos, parecía forma de un neumático, marrón y carecía de extremidades por lo que le hizo preguntar a Flame como esa cosa se podía mover a tan sorprendente velocidad.

Antes de que la misteriosa rueda pudiera reaccionar, Flame se balanceo sobre él. Luego lo capturo inmediatamente con sus poderosas garras para luego sacudirlo fuertemente moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha y arriba a abajo, como una macarena, en cierta parte lo hacía por venganza, jamás en su vida alguien lo había rozado de tal manera que le hiciera perder parte de sus hermosas escamas, eso no lo iba pasar por alto.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres?!-Exclamo Flame furioso.

-¡...!-Respondía literalmente sin voz, pero eso confirmaba a Flame, que era alguien vivo.

-Con que no piensas hablar ¿Eh? ¿Te crees genial por ser más rápido que yo y quemar mis escamas mientras que debo ser yo quien incendie tus pulidas placas? No, no... ¡Ahora veras!-

Dijo echando chispas sobre sus ojos a su vez fue abriendo de par en par sus increíbles fauces quedando igual como la boca de un lobo cuyo interior comenzó a brotar una diminuta chispa que a simple vista parecía inofensiva sin embargo Flame comenzó acumular más y más poder de su fuego interior sobre aquella inofensiva chispa haciéndolo crecer hasta quedar idéntico a una bola de boliche envuelto en múltiples capas de fuego, desprendía calor, y dicha onda le llego a rozar suavemente a las placas de la pequeña criatura esférica, causando que este se horrorizada de inmediato y tratara de huir forzando su cuerpo en escapar de las pequeñas pero temibles garras del furioso dragón, sin ningún éxito, cansado, se rindió ante la temible fuerza de Flame y espero su inevitable final.

-¡Flame alto!-Chillo la dragona rosa preocupada después de darse cuenta de quién era.

-¿Que...? ¡AAAUUCHH!

De un movimiento veloz Ember cerro de golpe los fauces de su amigo colocando su pata izquierda encima del hocico y la derecha abajo dejándolo literalmente mudo del asombro sin embargo eso hizo que la bala que iba creando explotara dentro de su boca originando después una sensación infernal crecer como raíces en el interior de su cuerpo dejándolo completamente debilitado y perdiendo por unos segundos el control de su propio cuerpo, a pesar de ser inmune al fuego, no lo era en su interior, y sin buscar fuerzas para permanecerse en cuatro patas se dejó caer como una marioneta perdiendo sus hilos hasta llegar contra el suelo mientras soltaba desde sus fauces un débil hilo de voz de dolor apenas audible para los oídos presentes, a su vez, dejaba libre una espesa nube de humo negra.

-¡Cof! ... ¡Cof! ... C-C-Cua... ¡Ugh! ¿¡C-Cual es... T-T-Tu probl-ble-blema!? ¡COF!-Su cuerpo maltratado le impedía vocabular bien las palabras, cada intento era otro puñal nuevo atravesando su cuerpo y por cada tos que exhalaba soltaba otra nueva nube de humo sobre sus quemados fauces.

Todos los invitados murmuraron entre ellos cuando vieron el grupo de dragones armar ellos solos aquella alocada escena que procuraron no encontrarse muy cerca de ellos por miedo que les haga algo por sus actos que pueden hasta explotar todo el templo en cuestión de segundos, y decidieron mantener una considerable distancia lejos de ellos para así cada uno continué con lo suyo sin miedo, en cuanto los jóvenes, ellos continuaron llegando, cada en más en números, pero venían en grupos y como estaban tan enfocados en solo en ellos, no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, que lo ignoraron completamente y cada quien buscaba sus respectivos asientos en la larga mesa de cristal.

-¿Que no sabes distinguir alguien vivo cuando lo ves? ¡Es obvio que no lo hizo con intención y estabas a punto de rostizar a mi querido armadillo!-Exclamo Ember girando su cabeza mirando mal a Flame.

-Ah... ¿Qué?-Dijo Flame confuso.

El joven malherido cuando recupero la movilidad de su cuello lo levanto un poco del suelo para así observa con más claridad la revelación del neumático viviente que Ember se aseguraba que era el armadillo Bandit y efectivamente evidencio que era un armadillo puro desenrollando su grueso caparazón azul formado por placas en fila mirando en sentido contrario de su cabeza dejando expuesto su verdadera apariencia, mamífero pequeño que apenas alcanzaba a la cabeza de Ember, flacucho y musculo forzado, en su cabeza poseía un largo hocico, ojos gigantes de color azul y largas orejas como conejo, también llevaba un sombro de copa encima de su cabeza de color marrón oscuro y con una cinta azul oscuro amarrada alrededor de la copa del sombrero. De su cuello traía colgando un pañuelo rojo que le daba un toque de vaquero del viejo oeste, junto con un cinturón alrededor de su cintura, que en el centro llevaba una placa dorada con una estrella estampada en el centro, y portaba también en su cinturón una tirachinas. El armadillo sobresaltado del asusto y aliviado al mismo tiempo trato de permanecer de pie ya que después de lo que paso solo quería sentarse a relajarse a lo que Ember noto ese sentimiento y se pego junto a él, para que su querido armadillo tuviera donde recostarse, cuyo acto con gusto fue aceptado por Bandit y coloco su pata izquierdo sobre el lomo de su amada dragona y ambos se miraron, correspondiendo entre ellos una tierna sonrisa.

-Ember, querida, mil gracias sin ti ahora mismo mi cuerpo se encontrarían calcinados como pavo en día de gracias.- Dijo Bandit agradecido a Ember.

-Je, je, je... No dejaría que nada malo te pasara Plaquitas igual te necesito aquí presente y bien arreglado cuando me vaya de aquí.-Dijo Ember con cariño, acercando su hocico hacía del armadillo, para acariciarlo un poco, provocando que este se ruborizada ligeramente las mejillas.

-¡Buegh!-Soltó Flame con una mueca de desaprobación mientras encontraba las fuerzas para incorporarse nuevamente en cuatro patas, un poco torpe, aun le ardía el pecho pero podía resistirlo hasta que desapareciera.

Después de pronunciar su quejido no del asco sino inclinado a desaprobación a causa de que le desagrada mucho la idea de tener que observar una pareja demasiado desnatural ¿Una dragona y un armadillo? ¡Por favor! ¿Quién no le daría asco? Pensó arrugando la cara a su vez levantaba una de sus gruesas cejas correspondiendo al mismo tiempo las miradas juzgadoras de para muchos una bella pareja pero para él una pareja que no es ni medio normal, y luego se movió hacia adelante hasta meterse descaradamente entre ellos dos colocándose de espaldas de la joven dragona rosa y frente del armadillo vaquero, como una barrera, obligando al armadillo apartarse de ella empujándolo suavemente con su hocico y examinándolo directamente con ojos asesinos.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Ember lo conoces?-Pregunto tanto para Ember como para el vaquero antropomórfico.

-¡Wow! Tranquilo toro vengo en son de paz, no quiero probl...-Decía retrocediendo el asustado armadillo levantando los brazos, sintiéndose amenazado por la ley de los dragones, y de los dientes filosos que comenzaban asomarse en la boca del dragón rojo.

-¡Calla!-Lo acallo mordiendo al aire amenazándolo con morderlo.- Quiero que me responda ella, no tu.-Aclaró Flame a su víctima, mostrando llamas suaves en sus orificios nasales, al resoplar como un toro.

-Basta Flame.-Contesto Ember a Flame apartándolo suavemente jalándolo de la cola provocando que este soltara un grito de sorpresa.- ¿No recuerdas que te hable de él?-Pregunto a Flame sonando obvia.

-¿De él? ¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Flame sin comprenderlo, hasta que la miro con una mirada que decía; ''¡¿Es el de verdad?!'' y Ember río suavemente.

-Flame, es el mi queridísimo novio... ¡Bandit!

Al tiempo que termina de decirlo abraza entusiasmada a Bandit cubriéndolo con sus alas tapándolo como a un capullo y utilizo sus garras delanteras para atraer el rostro de Bandit hacia su mejilla izquierda para crear frente a los ojos incrédulos de Flame una típica escena romántica, cerrando los ojos con una dulce y feliz sonrisa, a lo que Bandit correspondió gustoso, abrazándola también con sus grandes brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Retrocede y pausa! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que esta rata es tu novio?! ¿Un armadillo? Según lo que me decías sonaba lo opuesto a un armadillo.-Comento Flame alargando más su mueca, despreciando más a Bandit.

Tras decir eso fue idéntico a una daga atravesando la moral del inocente armadillo dejándolo notoriamente triste evidenciado por el decaer de sus largas orejas y sus parpados de manera que quedaran sus ojos entre abiertas, Ember noto su tristeza y sabía perfectamente que no era así, dio un paso hacia adelante y miro severamente a Flame.

-Se exactamente lo que dije ese día Flame y no, no me estaba refiriendo a un dragón si eso es lo que pensabas... Yo hablaba de este precioso armadillo encantador, que no es ninguna rata, es un armadillo y mucho más que eso ¡El perfecto novio!-Respondió la dragona rosada feliz.

-¡¿Enserió amor?!-Pregunto maravillado el armadillo, y Ember asintió contenta.- Aww... Me haces más feliz que encontrar hormigas en el bosque.-Exclamó respondiendo con otra sonrisa y levantado nuevamente las orejas hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿A quién me más me podría a referir?-Pregunto con sarcasmo la dragona rosa respondiendo con otra bella sonrisa seguido de regalarle una cariñosa lamida en su mejilla, sonrojándose en el proceso, y Bandit se ruborizo como un tomate.

-Spyro... ¿Quizás...?-Murmuro el dragón rojo con un tono tan bajo para que solo fuera audible para él.- Tienes pésimos gustos de escoger tus novios Ember... Vaya sorpresa...

Pensó el dragón rojo con mala cara, a medida que se daba media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, comprendiendo que era mejor irse y dejarlos solo, de todos modos, tenía que ver por él mismo si aún su asiento no había sido comprometido por otro dragón. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, fue detenido tras sentir una pata misteriosa posar sobre su hombro, y Flame desconcertado, se fijó quien lo había agarrado.

-¡Oye, oye, oye amigo! ¿Adónde vas? Aún no nos presentamos como se debía, como deben ser los machos ¿No lo crees?-Contesto Bandit, quitando su pata al tiempo que le regalaba una amigable sonrisa.

-¿Uh...?-Por unos segundos a Flame le dificulto procesar sus palabras, después de ofenderlo y casi matarlo, aún quería conocerlo, lo cual, lo dejaba sin palabras.- C-Claro... ¡Digo por supuesto!-Acepto Flame sonriendo.

-¡Estupendo!-Dijo Bandit dando un salto de alegría.- Siempre desee conocer a más dragones, a parte de Spyro y mi querida Ember ¿Flame, no? Ember me hablo mucho sobre ti.

-¿Enserió?-Flame inconscientemente quedo bloqueado dentro de sus propios pensamientos alucinando que clases de grandes obras menciono Ember sobre él.- Quiero decir; por supuesto, todo el mundo debe hablar de mí, soy el único e inigualable rival de Spyro; ¡Flame, el dragón!-Dijo elogiándose con orgullo y el pecho en alto.

Bandit pronto se dio cuenta que su recién conocido tenía una compleja falla de superioridad, e hizo memoria si lo que estaba presumiendo era cierto, a lo que negó con la cabeza, con gracia y conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

-No... Je, je... Ella solo me ha hablado sobre ti rompiendo los jarrones de tu casa, descuidando los huevos que debías cuidar cuando los Ancianos estaban ausentes... Y creo que dejabas todo a Spyro para hacer tus deberes.-Respondió simplemente el armadillo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Q-Qu-e?!-Exclamo conmocionado.

-Sí., y no hacías más que flojear.-Agrego chistoso el armadillo.

-¿¡D-De v-ver-verdad?! N-No tengo idea... A lo que... Me... Eeewww...-Tenía la mente en blanco, entrelazando las puntas de sus garras y rodeando los ojos nervioso, sin sabía que hacer o que decir.

Justo en ese momento Flame logro ver detrás del armadillo la figura rosada de la dragona tirada en el suelo riendo a carcajadas, con los ojos brotando lágrimas de felicidad, y su pata derecho en la base de su estómago, a punto de explotar de risa.

-¡EMBER!-Grito furioso el dragón rojo, apretando sus colmillos y exhalando humo por la nariz.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Preferí contárselo y ver después tu cara de bobo cuando comenzaras a presumir tu falso perfil! ¡Y sí que resulto! ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!-Confeso Ember sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con la cola al suelo, tratando de dejar de reír.

-¡ARG! ¡Prometiste que no se lo contarías a nadie! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!-Pregunto ofendido el dragón rojo.- ¡He cumplido muchas tareas antes! Solo fue un ligero descuido.- Trato de defenderse.

-¡Te vi fallar un millón de veces todas tus tareas!-Dijo Ember a Flame, aun riendo.

-¡Claro que no! Solo fueron... 10 o 15 veces... ¡NO ESPERA!-Decía el pero tan rápido como lo dijo, se dio cuenta que cayó una vez más en la trama traicionera de su amiga.

-¡Ji, ji, ji, ji!-Río inocentemente la dragona rosa mientras volvía incorporarse en cuatro patas.

Flame disimulo estar aplastando algo imaginario, utilizando sus patas delanteras como referencias, y Bandit tras notar su temperamento a punto de sobrepasar de su límite, decidió calmarlo.

-Escúchame camarada he venido a visitar a mi nena dulce, hace poco me entretuve viendo un buen show por allá y cuando terminaron vine aquí, no creo que debas que ponerte rojo o te perseguirán los toros, no sé si me entiendes viejo, mejor nos relajamos y nada de pelea. Ni locuras.

Flame dudo unos segundos si obedecerlo o no pero al final dejo caerse en el abismo de su infinita furia y volteo en dirección contrario dándole la espalda a sus compañeros, gruño molesto, pero en el fondo estaba tan avergonzado que solo quería alejarse de su pena, sobretodo de ellos. Muy enojado como para escucharlo.

-Da igual, me voy de aquí, dile a tu querida novia...-Dijo dando énfasis a lo último con cierto rencor.- Que la estaré esperando en la mesa de cristal de los dragones, por allá en las tres sillas intermedias. Adiós.

Después de decir esto comenzó a retirarse en zancadas de la zona con la cabeza agachada debido el pesado peso de la humillación que cargaba sobre sus hombros, Bandit resoplo resignado y regreso por última vez con su novia, apenado por la situación del dragón rojo, mientras aún Ember reía entre dientes.

Ya verán se los demostrare a todos que puedo ser mil veces más responsable y más fuerte que un Anciano, no eso no sonó bien... ¡GRR! ¡Incluso soy pésimo con mis propios pensamientos!

El pequeño dragón regresó pensativo con su característica mueca dibujaba en su rostro en su asiento la cual para su alivio se encontraba aún vacía pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver de un extremo abatanado de jóvenes dragones de su edad, y resoplo ligeramente en sentido de decepción al ver que Spyro no se encontraba por ningún lado, por lo que decidió seguir esperándolo, se dirigió hacia su asiento, dio un salto para llegar sobre ella y observo después su propia cara aburrida y desanimada reflejada en el plato a lo que jugo con ella con sus garras para matar el tiempo, mientras esperaba a sus amigos.

-¿Te diviertes?-Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás del dragón rojo.

Flame quedo bloqueado. Ni sabía enterado de la presencia de aquella dragona y rápidamente acomodó los cubiertos comenzando con el plato que manipulo primero, y luego lo demás. Giro la cabeza en dirección a la fuente y sonrío de manera inocente e incapaz de romper algo. Sin embargo cuando vio quien era la que estaba en frente inmediatamente frunció el ceño, enojado, así que Flame se volteó dándole la espalda.

-De maravilla Ember...-Contesto Flame sarcástico y la cabeza sobre la mesa, simbolizando lo aburrido que se encontraba.-¿Paso algo malo?-Pregunto desinteresado.

Una vez que Ember notara lo contrario rápidamente encontró otro asiento vació que se encontraba justamente en el lado izquierdo del dragón rojo, y da un salto para sentarse sobre ella. Luego miro con una humilde sonrisa en sus labios con la intención de bajar la ira de su amigo, por lo menos un poco, también, le regala suaves palmadas amistosas en su espalda.

-No, no tanto como yo te hice pasar a ti.-Contesto amablemente.- Lamento mucho de verdad herirte, fui mala contigo, y quiero recompensarlo.-Agrego cierta emoción a lo último.

-¿Compensarlo?- Repitió Flame sin entender.- ¡Oh! ¿Sera un nuevo vehículo? Porque enserió; no pienso aceptar otro paquete de flores si tendrá abejas en ella.- Dijo arrugando la cara horrorizado tras recordar ese día.

-¡No! ¡Algo mejor!-Las alas del dragón rojo se levantaron de la emoción.- ¡Te voy a obsequiar un un precioso gato creado por mí tu buena amiga Ember!-Las alas de Flame volvieron a caer tristemente ante la ''conmemorada'' propuesta.

-Je, je, je... Ember... Creo que te equivocaste... Lo increíble son para mí... Las cursilería creados por ti deberían ser para tu novio.-En ese momento Flame recordó a Bandit y giro mirando hacia atrás.- A propósito ¿dónde anda?

-Él se fue a sentarse en su lugar con los demás armadillos pero antes de hacerlo me dijo lo mal que me comporte contigo y tenía toda la razón, luego me sugirió la idea de regalarte algo como muestra de amistad ¡Y decidí crearte por mi misma un gato!-Dijo terminando con una entusiasmada sonrisa mientras introducía la pata delantera izquierda en su bolso y extrajo de ella; una esfera de cristal notoriamente vacía.

-Eww... N-No hace falta...-Trato de decir Flame levantando las patas igual un perro inocente y preocupado.

-¡Tengo que crear uno! ¡Y así practicare mis habilidades de Maestra de las Bestias!-Concluyo Ember tanto para sí como para Flame, sujetando con fuerza la esfera sobre sus patas y centro su vista solamente en ella.- Shh... Silencio Flame, tengo que concentrarme.-Lo acallo, profundamente concentrada.

-Lo que digas...-Respondió Flame tardíamente quedándose mirándola con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados Y piensan que yo soy el raro.. En fin... Pobre de los gatos que saldrán de esa esfera... Miro de nuevo a la entrada principal del Templo.- ¡¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos!? ¡Van a ser los últimos en llegar!-Grito impaciente.

Como si lo hubieran escuchado por fin después de mucho tiempo Flame visualizo en la lejanía dos siluetas familiares e inmediatamente los identifico; un pequeño dragón purpura y otro dragón verde, caminando juntos, y pareciendo buscar asientos libres. Flame se alegro de verlos y no vacilo en saltar sobre su asiento nuevamente, y esta vez, solo gritar con fuerza para llamarlos.

-¡SPYRO! ¡RAIZAN POR AQUÍ!

Continuara...


	10. Capitulo 10 Dejar el Pasado Atrás

_**Capitulo 10 Dejar el pasado atrás.**_

Spyro y Raizan quedaron pasmados en el mismo lugar y juntos buscaron en todas direcciones la fuente de aquella voz tan repentina hasta que Spyro finalmente dio con ella y quedo todavía más asombrado, al ver un dragón rojo aproximarse a gran velocidad desde una gran silla de mármol ubicada al frente de la interminable mesa de cristal; era un dragón rojo físicamente casi igual a él solo que tenía la cresta de la frente más erizado, color amarillo mostaza al igual que las membranas de sus alas, el pecho amarillo, ojos rojos como las llamas, y cuernos de la cabeza ligeramente más puntiagudas y de su rostro expresaba abiertamente una sonrisa de emoción y alegría. Spyro entro en un dilema si corresponder a su mismo sentimiento o simplemente demostrar indiferencia con el fin de expresar el ''mal momento'' que este se decidió a aparecer.

Flame no, no ahora por favor... Rezó mirando el cielo o mejor dicho el techo, esperando un milagro, que nunca llegó.

-¡A buena hora Spyro! Si Flame estuvo aquí esperándonos significa que nos guardo unos asientos, más fácil ¿no crees?-Comento Raizan viendo el lado positivo con su caracterizado sonrisa simpática.

-Podría decir lo mismo si no se me presentaran más distracciones para sacarte la información de tu irritante boca.- Critico Spyro malhumorado, resoplando con fuerza y sentándose en el suelo.

-¿Aún enojado?-Pregunto Raizan con aire de tristeza.

-Veo que tienes mala memoria, lo seguiré estando, jugaste con mi amistad y te costara remediarlo.- Insistió Spyro sin verlo a la cara, muy enojado incluso para verlo a los ojos.

-Spyro, tienes que entender que yo...-Sin embargo, Raizan fue interrumpido antes de completar su frase.

Flame llego resoplando con fuerza debido el cansancio que sentía después de correr por un buen rato casi como si hubiera corrido en un maratón y paro en frente de la pareja de dragones, agotado y feliz. Aun así la pareja lo observaron al principio en modo de indiferentes sin embargo Raizan rápidamente lo cambio a una de felicidad, elevando las alas de la emoción, y agitando la cola con entusiasmo, abrazo amistosamente al dragón rojo, a lo que este, acepto con otro abrazo y juntos compartieron aquella sensación de satisfacción y felicidad de cuando una persona se encuentra después de tanto viejo a un pariente y quiere regalarle su alegría con un abrazo.

-¡Hey Flame me alegro mucho de verte!-Saludo Raizan a Flame, este hizo un gesto con la cabeza asintiendo, en señal de saludo.

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó Flame contento y se separo del dragón de viento.- Por fin llegaron, creí que nunca llegarían ustedes, me tenían aburrido ¿Donde estaban?

Flame noto entrecerrando sus ojos curiosos a Spyro, quien se encontraba como molesto o serio, lo cual lo impacto, nunca lo había visto así, no supo bien que era y tampoco se fijo mucho en eso.

-¿Spyro? ¿Que pasa? ¿No hay saludo para tu buen amigo Flame?-Insto en modo de broma a Spyro en saludarlo.

-Hola.-Se limito a decir el dragón purpura, notoriamente malhumorado y Raizan resoplo resignado tras notarlo.

El pequeño dragón casi soltó un grito de asombro pero resintió a la tentación, con los ojos abiertos, y inclinando inconscientemente la cabeza hacia adelante en sentido de curiosidad. Jamás en toda su vida que compartió con Spyro, lo había visto furioso, o al menos serio, siempre andaba feliz y bromeando con todos, ahora tenía a un nuevo Spyro y eso lo inquietaba un poco. Decidió hacerlo feliz, por lo menos un poco y se acerco hacia el, con una sonrisa divertida, entre bromista y pícaro.

-¡Vinieron en un momento perfecto!-Dijo Flame sarcástico a Spyro.- Si no fuera por mí y Ember ya no tendrías butacas donde sentar vuestros pobres traseros, ya esta toda la sala llena ¿No podías venir más tarde, verdad?-Pregunto irónicamente Flame a Spyro, con una sonrisa picara en su desafiante rostro.

Spyro comenzó a rascarse en la de atrás de su cabeza con la garra derecha derecha intentando disimular estar bien pero su propia cara evidenciaba lo contrario, nervioso y impaciente. No tenía ganas de hablar, solo quería arrinconar a Raizan contra la pared y sacarle todo lo que tiene que decir, sobre Sparx y si es necesario, porque lo hizo. Bajo la cabeza exhalando en el proceso y trago una gran bocanada de aire.

-Escucha, Flame, te voy a decir que lo que pasa no es nada importante... Es una simple ridiculez en realidad, divertido de hecho.-Mintió Spyro sonando nervioso.- Ni que se tratara de una invasión, ja, ja, ja...-No sabía que hacer, o que decir, tenía la mente en blanco.

-¿Eh?-Flame quedo confundido, y sospecho de Spyro, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.- ¿De que va esto?-Pregunto interesado, alarmando a Spyro.

En ese preciso instante Raizan se interpuso entre ellos dos colocándose justamente de espaldas del pequeño dragón purpura, intentando remediar el increíble error que había cometido Spyro.

-¡Veras Flamita! Nuestro buen amigo Spyro últimamente no se encuentra muy bien, ha sufrido varios ataques de mucha ira y anda muy delicado, no es recomendable hablar con esta bestia.- Contesto Raizan fingiendo un tono de que tenía la razón y moviendo la garra derecho de derecha a izquierda en modo de despreocupación.

A Spyro no se tomo bien ninguna de las palabras que su traicionero amigo dijo a Flame y entro rápidamente en colera, mirándolo con una asesina mirada y tosió voluntariamente para llamar la atención de ambos dragones.

-¡Los adultos teníamos cosas de que hablar y ahora mismo íbamos a terminarlo! Si quieres unite nos Flame, no hay problema de que Raizan sepa de lo que estábamos hablando ¿Verdad?

Aspecto el pequeño dragón purpura , con un tono que no era el gracioso de costumbre, esta vez parecía más serio. Como si hubiese tratado de insultar la identidad oculta y payasa de Raizan insinuando que era alguien al cual no proporcionaba mucha confianza. Raizan se quedo mirándolo seriamente y entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir el pequeño dragón lo cual lo dejo ofendido y ligeramente molesto, rozando por fin su paciencia, así que bajo sus patas hacia el suelo, cerro los ojos y respiro con fuerza.

-¿Que tienes Raizan, es demasiado publico para tu nuevo show de teatro?-Soplo el dragón, adelantando unos pasos a Raizan y Flame, alejándose unos centímetros de ellos, dándole la espalda.

Raizan quien se lo quedo mirando y un poco ofendido por el comentario, No lo entiende... Pensó irritado el joven dragón verde y esta vez no quiso acallarse. Flame se quedo callado en cambio, nunca había visto así Spyro, para él, actuaba un poco raro, veía algo diferente en el dragón y no sobre su actitud, si no por otra cosa que no lo estaba notando con claridad.

-Bueno Spyro, vamos a calmarnos ¿Si? Estas entrando como un toro al rodeo, no lo tienes que tomarlo como algo personal...-Dijo Raizan, tratando de aliviar los aires.

-¡Se volvió problema mío cuando ocultaste a Sparx!-Contesto enrabiado el dragón purpura girándose la cabeza para verlo y tirarle una feroz mirada asesina, que lo dejo con un nudo en la garganta, sumamente intimidado.

-Pero... Pero Spyro...-Intento hablar Raizan pero tan rápido como hablo se silencio, con los ojos caidos y la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Flame sintió dentro del pequeño ambiente entre los dos dragones una tensión caer sobre ellos incluyéndolo pues el pequeño dragón purpura lo miraba desafiante y Raizan con ligera colera brotar sobre sus ojos verdosos y el desorientado dragón rojo se sentía como la tercer rueda en su conversación, miro nervioso al dragón de viento, quien lo correspondió, diciéndose silenciosamente entre ellos, solo con la mirada, lo difícil que estaba Spyro.

Sin embargo el furioso dragón purpura continuo mirando con su asesina mirada a Raizan, incrementando más la tensión e incomodidad en el ambiente tanto para Flame como para Raizan, llegando un punto en donde Spyro se dejo dominar por la ira que sentía y tenso ligeramente los músculos y resoplar humo por sus fauces, provocando que el dragón de viento retrocediera nervioso. Quería liberar su ira, no podía aguantar por mucho más tiempo las ganas que sentía de raspar sus bien arreglas escamas verdosas, jugo con él y no lo dejaría pasar, el joven purpura dio un paso hacia adelante, a su vez, obligando a Raizan retroceder los mismos pasos, quien se encontraba apretando nervioso los colmillos y de su frente pasaban gotas de sudor hasta perderse por debajo de su hocico, sin saber que hacer, si pelear o no, tenía en frente una bestia purpura que en cualquier momento se balancearía sobre él y no poseía ninguna herramienta con que lo ayudara a calmarlo.

-¡No cometas una equivocación, Spyro!-Grito Raizan a Spyro para luego apartarse dando pasos hacia atrás, cubriéndose con las alas utilizándolos como escudo.

Spyro ladeo la cabeza sin escucharlo y levanto sus fauces, a punto de exhalar una llamarada de fuego.

-¡No!

Exclamó Flame quebrando finalmente su silencio al tiempo que se lanzaba sin vacilar en frente del joven purpura interrumpiendo su trayectoria, de modo que el dragón purpura que acumulaba su ataque cerrara su boca unos instante, conteniendo sus llamas. Luego el dragón de fuego respiro calmado y pegó suavemente la cabeza de Spyro de forma amistosa pero también en el sentido de reprenderlo por aquella acción tan imprudente y estúpida. Spyro después de recibir ese golpe gimió de dolor sintiendo un ardor en la cabeza, que no tuvo remedio que sobárselo mientras alzaba la vista tanto hacia Flame como para Raizan.

-Oh chico purpura ¿que rayos te paso? Jamás te vi tan molesto desde... ¡Nunca! Estuviste super explotado y a punto de carbonizar a nuestro amigo ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Flame a Spyro con una humilde sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Corrección, tu amigo!-Replico mirando de reojo a Raizan.- Si, me encuentro muy bien, fantástico a pesar que estoy siendo mal acompañado por ese roba amigos.- Insinuó directamente Spyro a Raizan.

-¡¿Roba amigos?!-Repitió Raizan poniendo inconscientemente su palma sobre su pecho, ofendido.- ¡Oye no se si lo sepas pero yo estoy tomando un gran riesgo solo por ti y tus caprichos, Spyro, deberías estar más tranquilo o agradecido!-Contesto mostrando un poco los dientes, enojado.

Flame una vez más dejo que los dragones hablaran, comprendía que era algo que solo dos podían arreglar, aunque seguía sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-¡Ja! ¿Y tu porque no me lo querías decir en el principio? Si abrías abierto tu bocotá ahora mismo estaríamos festejando todos nosotros, celebrando, comiendo, bromeando... Y nos ahorraríamos este embrollo.- Dijo Spyro soltando un leve hilo de tristeza, bajando un poco los parpados.

Esta vez Raizan no tuvo otra alternativa. Respiro hondo y cerro los ojos meditando por algunos segundos las palabras de su compañero purpura y las abrió tan rápido como las cerro, y con un tono suave y sincero le dijo.

-Lo guarde porque me lo ordenaron Spyro, no tenía otras opciones y ese secreto nos haría daño sobretodo a ti por tu comportamiento... Muy hostil, por así decirlo, y me costo enmendarlo al principio pero luego lo acepte, no me podía imaginar como te pondrías si te lo dijera...-Finalizo su pequeña confesión al tiempo que sonreía en forma de ''perdón'' a Spyro.

Acabando de escucharlo Spyro entró sus pensamientos procesando lentamente sus palabras frunciendo el ceño y con una ceja levantada ¿Realmente... Es muy importante... Solo soy yo? Pensó al tiempo que se fijaba en su propio escamoso cuerpo notando finalmente lo que se había convertido, en un dragón malhumorado, hostil, gruñón... Por un momento comenzó en reconsiderar todas las palabras de Raizan... Sin embargo... Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza botando a la basura esos sentimientos, molesto, no tenía aun razones de confiar en él... ¿Y sí solo es otra mentira más...? Darle la palabra sería otro riesgo enorme para mí, estoy un poco convencido de que aún lo continua siguiendo y por eso actúa tan inocente... Cayó en su alocado conclusión con tal de impedir dejarse llevar por las palabras de su amigo verdoso e intento mirar a otro lado, demasiado enojado como para hablarle, provocando a que Raizan resoplara desilusionado y Flame gruñendo fastidiado.

-Eres tan comprensible Spyro...Murmuro Raizan con sarcasmo, encogiéndose de hombros ladeando la cabeza en modo de que se daba por vencido.

-Amigos, amigos, amigos, aguarden un momento su hostilidad podemos solucionarlo, tengo el remedio perfecto ¡Créanme!-Trato de hablar Flame con un tono más animado, intentando reconciliar a sus compañeros separados, pues a pesar de que no entendía la situación, no quería verlos odiarse tanto.

-¿Que te parece que hago?-Contesto Raizan a Flame extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba expresando ironía.

-¡No quiero que él me dirija la palabra!-Exclamó Spyro enojado y resoplo como llamarada humo sobre sus fauces hacia adelante, sin ver a lo que tenía en frente.

-¡Ew!-Se quejo una voz femenina en frente del dragón purpura.

Después de haber escuchado ese quejido Spyro quedo petrificado en cuanto miro nervioso quien era la desafortunada victima, quien resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que Ember, su fanática numero uno. Ella se encontraba acariciando elegantemente su cuerpo con la garra derecha quitándose el humo de encima con una cara de desilusión y también tosía al tiempo que miro a Spyro, pues se le había entrado en la boca algo de humo.

-Cuidado con esas llamas Spyro, que terminaste ensuciando de humo mis preciosas púas y escamas ¿Sabes lo que cuesta mantenerlas así de pulidas y bien arregladas?-Le regaño a Spyro, acariciando las púas de su cabeza y escamas del cuello ya lucía ahora más un lobo negro que una adorable dragona rosa.- Yo que me levante de mi silla para saludarte... Que descortés te has vuelto...-Se quejo con un eje de tristeza, pues su ilusión de ver a Spyro se había desvanecido casi tanto como el humo.

Sus palabras fueron iguales que filosas dagas penetrando fríamente el pecho de Spyro, dejándolo con una herida lleno de culpa y vergüenza consigo mismo.

-Oh Ember perdona no quería darte a ti... ¡Espera!-Trato de disculparse el dragón pero cuando lo intento, ya Ember se había regresado a su lugar en la mesa.

-Emmm... Bien hecho Spyro, nunca fuiste cortes, pero si algo corto de mente.-Dijo Flame entre risas, caminando hasta quedar al lado del dragón purpura y lo abrazo alrededor del cuello con el ala, a lo que Spyro le tiro una mirada asesina- ¿Que te parece si nos sentamos todos? Nos van a quitarnos los puestos si seguimos de pie todo el rato.-Propuso Flame a sus dos compañeros.

-Sí estoy de acuerdo con nuestro carismático amigo, estaremos más tranquilos si nos sentamos y disfrutamos de lo que vendrá a continuación ¿Sí?-Apoyo Raizan a Flame, sonriendo gentilmente tanto a Spyro como a Flame.

-¿Que?-Pregunto Spyro en desacuerdo.- ¡Ni soñando aún no acabe con...!-Flame lo interrumpió, pasando su amabilidad a la furia.

-Detén tu trencito a la locura Spyro, si sigues comportándote igual un bebe mocoso lograrás llamar la atención más de lo que hacemos de estos 2.000 o más criaturas, y nos meterás en muchos problemas, como hadas super locas nos lanzaran hechizos de sueño.-Aclaró Flame a Spyro en voz baja, con seriedad.- Y no entiendo lo super raro que ocurre entre ustedes, pero Raizan tuvo razón en su segundo punto; estas demasiado hostil...-Spyro resoplo en desacuerdo.- Y la verdad me da intriga saberlo, así que porque no mejor lo escuchamos todos juntos ¿Bien con eso chico purpura? ¿Y tu Raizan? ¿Puedo saber lo que paso? Nunca vi a Spyro tan molesto, debió ser algo super alocado.-Pregunto Flame sonando intrigado y emocionado al mismo tiempo, también viendo a Raizan con ojos suplicantes como un perro suplicando su comida.

-Una buena manera de abrir tu mente Spyro es dejarme explicarte lo que realmente paso, y...-Miro a Flame unos segundos, meditando sobre lo que le pregunto; realmente no había pensado en revelarlo a otra persona, pero podía hacer otra excepción pues Flame era su amigo y Ember también, y lo que menos quería era tener más gente odiándolo por lo que hacía por ''ellos'', termino asintiendo con la cabeza a Flame.- Esta bien Flame, tu ganas, también te lo diré a ti y a Ember, así estaremos todos en un buen ambiente de igualdad y amabilidad.-Comento chistosamente el dragón de viento, provocando que Flame gritara de emoción.

Spyro los miro seriamente por las propuesta que ellos lanzaron a la luz sin embargo se sentó en el suelo permaneciendo en sus pensamientos pensando con cuidado, es cierto, si seguía actuando fieramente como una bestia, atraería problemas y en realidad, juzgo demasiado pronto a Raizan e incluso no lo dejo hablar y finalmente Flame dijo un buen punto, que lo dejo ligeramente sorprendido y estúpido al no darse de cuenta de eso antes, como dijo Raizan, actuó de forma egoísta y caprichosa., aunque levanto una ceja tras lo ultimo que dijo Flame.

\- Creo que tienen un buen punto... Sera mejor escuchar lo que tiene que decir Raizan... Finalizo Spyro, y se incorporarse en cuatro patas y dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar en la misma ruta que tomo Ember.- Ustedes ganan, le daré una oportunidad a Raizan y sera todo. Vengan, que me duelen las patas.-Dijo Spyro sin mirarlos.

-No creo que sea eso lo que le duele.-Dijo Flame bromeando, y Raizan río en respuesta y por suerte Spyro no lo oyó.

Continuara...


End file.
